


Stuck

by blxcksirius, Fangirl383



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clueless Boys, Depressed Draco, Excessive Cuddling, Forced Proximity, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, POC Harry Potter, POC Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxcksirius/pseuds/blxcksirius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl383/pseuds/Fangirl383
Summary: When Harry and Draco come back for their Eighth year at Hogwarts, their rivalry still stands. It isn't until a hex is thrown their way, forcing them to interact with each other, that they try to understand one another.





	1. The Fight

When Harry had returned to Hogwarts for the so called ‘Eighth Year’, he had expected it to be just like any other year. Well, just like any other year with the exception of Voldemort. He figured that the noseless fiend was the only thing going to be different about school. He expected the solemn students. He expected empty spaces that used to be filled with those lost in the war. The one thing he hadn’t counted on - which in all honesty he probably should have - was the fact that Draco Malfoy would be just as much of a git as always. It had once been the one thing that kept him sane. The fact that no matter how famous he got, Draco Malfoy would still hate him just as much. Malfoy wasn’t someone he had to worry about kissing the ground he walked on. Harry had expected this year to be the same, yet more laid back without the constant threat to his life. But when had things ever gone in Harry’s favor, really? A prime example of how much the universe hates Harry Potter, would be the fact that he can’t even eat lunch anymore without Malfoy’s constant nagging presence. Now that the Eighth years all have to eat together at a designated table, he’s an even more annoying git than usual. Something snapped inside of Harry, as he hears yet another scathing comment from Malfoy. “Do you ever shut your fucking mouth Malfoy?” He shouts, glaring at the other. 

“What was that, Potter?” Draco snickered, glancing at Harry from across the table. Ever since he went back to Hogwarts, things had been tough, so he had resorted to his old teasing and bullying in hopes it would make things feel the same way it did before the war. Sure, the taunting distracted him and gave him the same attention he used to have, but is was for only a few minutes before Harry was gone and he was ostracized from the rest, left to deal with his thoughts alone. He had put up a wall even stronger than the one he used to have. He didn't talk to anyone much and he the only times he really spoke was when he was calling Harry a name, trying to muster up his old self. It had worked well enough for him. No one dared to bother him because they were intimidated by the only person to go against the saviour of the wizarding world and one of the few death eaters to escape without punishment. Of course that didn't stop the whispers behind his back, but he tried not to let it get to him. 

“I said. Shut your fucking mouth.” He hadn’t actually said that. But it certainly made sense in context. “You just love to hear yourself talk don’t you? It doesn’t matter what you’re saying, you just like the sound of your own bloody voice.” He couldn’t even remember what Malfoy had said that pushed Harry over the edge. But at this point, it didn’t matter to Harry. He opened his mouth to say something else, and decided that it wasn’t worth his time. He snapped his mouth shut, and began to pack his bag back up. Making sure he had all of the thing he needed for his afternoon classes. “Fuck you.” He says simply, shaking his head as he began to walk away from the scene. There was a time in his life where he wouldn’t have hesitated to throttle him. Harry would have been more than happy to beat the living shit out of Malfoy two, three years ago. But now? Harry was just tired. He was sick of fighting, sick of taunts and duels. He just wanted to relax. Was that too much to ask? To have a relaxing school year? Why was it always him? Why couldn’t Malfoy have grown up?

Draco rolled his eyes and finished his croissant before wiping his face with a napkin, grabbing his bag, and leaving the dining hall. He jogged up to his bed chamber and sat in his small, dark green armchair that laid in a corner of the room. He pulled out a book and read a bit since he had nothing better to do, but he found himself staring at the same paragraph, not reading any of the words. He sighed and folded the book closed. He set it on the ground and spaced out while practically unknowingly having a staring contest with the wall. He tapped his fingers to no rhythm on his thigh and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. He didn't know how long it was that he sat there like a statue, but it was soon time for his charms class. He picked up his books and quietly left his room, walking down the corridor with his head down to his class.

Harry was still in a pissed off mood by the time Charms rolled around. He tried to keep an idle conversation going with Ron and Hermione as they walked, but found he couldn’t stay in tune with their words. “You know Harry, we should create our study schedule as soon as we can that way we stay on track to achieving O’s on our NEWTs.” Hermione said, as she trotted along between Ron and Harry. “It’s never too early to start studying after all.” Harry simply nodded, not really in the mood to argue with Hermione over their study habits - or their lack of study habits. He saw Malfoy, and felt his blood begin to boil. He had initially planned on doing nothing, but the more Harry thought about it, the more he wanted to fight him. As they passed him, Harry made sure to shoulder check him as hard as he could. If Malfoy fought about it, Harry would be sure to give him a good fight. 

Draco looked up, glared at Harry, and pushed him back. He spat a large wad of saliva at him and grabbed his wand, pointing it at the messy haired boy. “The hell was that for, Potter?” He yelled, causing a few eyes to dart to them. His gray eyes met Harry’s green ones, and his blood boiled. “You think you can go about, just pushing people around, eh?” He asked, stepping forward towards him. 

When Harry was shoved back, he held back a grin. He had known Malfoy wouldn’t be able to back down from an unspoken challenge like that. Not from Harry. He turned around, glaring at the blonde as he spat. “Are you kidding me? Are you five?” He handed Ron his schoolbag, and ignored Hermione’s disapproving looks. “You spit at me?” He scrunched up his nose, and watched as the other walked towards him. He didn’t even bother to draw his wand. Harry didn’t want to do this the wizarding way. He wanted to have a good, old fashioned brawl. “You’re one to talk about pushing people around. You pushed me right back.” 

“You deserved it you bloody prick. You think you're so much better than everyone else, don't you? Harry Potter. Our saviour. Hah,” He laughed rather darkly at have last words. Seeing Harry hadn't taken his wand out he put his own back into the safety of his bag. He took another step closer then raised his fist and made the first blow to Harry's jaw. It made an audible crack, causing many of the people surrounding to cringe. 

Harry’s eyes darkened. “Don’t call me that.” He practically growled out, hating being called everyone’s Saviour. He hated being thought of as the reason no one has to worry about the war. He didn’t think he did all that much in the long run, besides be there to help with the finishing blow to Voldemort. Harry had just been a pawn, but everyone looked at him as though he were something to be worshipped, and he hated it. When Malfoy’s fist connected to his jaw, he saw red. Sure, it hurt. But the fact that adrenaline was now filling his veins made it more of a dull ache than anything. He immediately retaliated, shoving his bodyweight forward and slamming Draco down into the ground, dropping on top of him as the crowd began to cheer around him. He brought his fist down, relishing in the sight of the blood now dripping from the other’s nose as a result. 

Draco placed both his hands on Harry's chest before pushing him off of himself. He quickly stood and kicked Harry, who was still on the ground, in the thigh. He then roughly stomped on his chest, knocking the wind out of Potter. He heard a snap at the hit and smirked in triumph as Harry began to breathlessly cough, blood dribbling out of his mouth onto his tanned skin. “How did that feel?” He asked, knowing fully well Harry can't answer. 

He hadn’t expected Draco to move that fast, and wheezed on the ground as he choked on his own blood. He struggled to roll onto his side, and slowly pushed himself onto all fours. He knocked Malfoy’s legs out from under him, grabbing his ankle and yanking it forward as he struggled to move. His ribs and lungs were on fire, and knew he’d be at his limit soon. He knew he couldn’t go on like this much longer, and was afraid that his shattered rib might puncture something important. He had the perfect angle to kick Malfoy in the head from where he was still on his hands and knees, and made sure to slam his foot into the other’s jaw and temple as many times as he could. 

Draco stumbled backwards and placed his hand on his head. He felt a warm, wetness trail down onto his palm and down his wrist. He shook his head and tried to clear his vision as he focused on Harry's blurry figure. He tried to run up and punch him again, but his head was spinning so much that he missed, instead hitting the air and falling forward. He righted himself and turned around to face Harry. “Hit… hit me again,” He slurred, trying to taunt Harry even in this state of health.

Harry shoved him away as hard as he could, forcing the other to stumble back a considerable distance. He was panting, completely out of breath as he laid halfway on the floor. He glared up at the other, his ribs aching as a dull throb made itself apparent in his jaw. He watched however, as the blonde began to howl out in pain, and widened his eyes in horror at the scene unfolding in front of him. 

Draco kept stumbling back after Harry pushed him, deciding it was best to get away, but after getting only at most thirty feet away, he felt a sharp stabbing in his chest. He screamed in pain grabbing at his chest in search of a searing knife that wasn't there. Draco attempted to start running away, thinking perhaps Harry was somehow using the Cruciatus curse on him, but the pain only became worse. Everything went dark and he had collapsed only a short distance away from Harry. 

As Draco began to writhe in pain, Harry started to feel the beginnings of an ache in his chest. The further away Malfoy ran, the worse the feeling got. After Malfoy collapsed, Harry began to convulse on the floor. His body shaking as he started to black out from the pain. He was panicking, having no idea what was wrong with him. Had Malfoy hexed him or something? He didn’t have a second to think, as he curled onto his side, trying to make his body as small as humanly possible on instinct. He watched through the tears in his eyes as a figure darts down the hallway, away from the scene. He reached, trying to point a finger in that direction and alert someone to the sketchy looking person, but the words died in his throat as he began to black out as well. The last thing he heard before he passed out, was Hermione’s terrified voice above the sounds of the other muttering students. “Someone go fetch Madame Pomfrey! Find her! Hurry!”


	2. The Hex

When Draco woke up there was only only a dull ache in his chest. He groaned and turned to his side, throwing an arm over his eyes in hopes of getting more sleep. Of course that wasn't going to happen because as soon as Madame Pomfrey saw that he was even the slightest bit of awake and aware she began shoving healing potions down his throat. After he had swallowed the dreadful liquids he looked to his left at Harry who was still sleeping. 

Harry rested peacefully for the first time in ages, the pain from before nothing more than a achy memory. He rolled onto his side, his eyes fluttering open after a little while. The first thing he saw, was Draco Malfoy staring at him. He struggled to sit up a bit, but was immediately stopped by Pomfrey. “Now now Mr. Potter, easy does it.” She murmured, and pressed some sort of vial to his lips. She tipped it up, practically forcing him to either swallow or choke. “What do you boys remember? I wanted you both to be awake before I asked.”

Draco cleared his voice before speaking. “Well, I remember Potter here pushing me like a bloody jack ass,” He attempted to say menacingly, but his voice was so scratchy and weak that it didn't have the effect he wanted it to. 

“Language Mr. Malfoy,” Pomfrey says with a tired expression, a sigh escaping her as she turns to Harry. “And you?”

Harry looks at her for a few moments, before his voice croaks out. “Someone ran away-” Before he coughs onto the pure white linens and stains them red. Grimacing, he wipes at his mouth and reaches around for his glasses. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Potter, that’s just the last of the blood in your lungs we couldn’t magic out for you. The rib you shattered-” She gives a pointed look to Draco this time. “Just barely missed puncturing your heart. It scraped your lung, but you should be fine once your potion kicks in.” She puts her hands on her hips. “Someone ran away?” She looks at him in confusion, “Do you remember seeing someone run Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco looked at her, puzzled. “No, I don't. Maybe I would have if he-” Draco nodded his head to Harry “Didn't use the cruciatus curse on me. Or at least that's what it felt like.” He sat up and stretched a bit in bed, glancing over his bruised, porcelain white skin. 

“Did you use the unforgivable, Harry?” She questions, a look a shock on her face.

Harry’s eyes blazed, feeling his blood boil again. “I would never use a bloody unforgivable on you Malfoy, and you know it.” He growled out, staring at the other in disbelief. “How could you even think that I’d do that. If anything you always say I’m too good for shit like that.” He props himself up on his elbow, wheezing slightly. “I didn’t-” He struggled for a second, trying to take in a breath. Eventually he just gave up and laid back down, a pained expression on his face. “I didn’t even have my wand out.” 

“Then who did?” Draco scowled. He stood, much to Madame Pomfrey’s dismay, and began pacing. He walked back and forth on front of his bed, feeling a dull ache in his chest. He abruptly stopped and turned to Pomfrey. “I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be back,” He said, wanting some time to think. As soon as he was halfway across the room he shrieked just as loudly as he had the last time and curled in on himself, tears escaping his eyes. He fell to the ground, unable to move from his spot, the pain unbearable. 

Harry sprung up in bed, not even thinking as he rushed over to the other’s side. He was wheezing by the time he got over there, but he had his wand out and at the ready. He had honestly thought someone was attacking him, and of course his first instinct was to protect. When he scanned the room, and saw no one. His first instinct was that he was hidden. “Revelio.” He cast, watching the bluish light expel from his wand. Though it revealed nothing. He frowned, and tried again, “Revelio.” Once again, the attempt proved fruitless. 

“Mr. Potter, step away so that I may help Malfoy,” Pomfrey approached in a hurry, finally snapped out of her shocked state as she bustles over to the pair. “Mr. Malfoy? What happened? What are you feeling?” She cast a flurry of charms over him, trying to determine the cause of his pain. 

As Harry, who automatically stood whenever he heard the screaming, backed away, Draco's pain nearly doubled. He kept chanting “make it stop” over and over again and kept screaming until his voice was nonexistent. Once he lost his voice, all he could do was shake and cry as his vision blurred. 

Harry panicked, and began to pace. Seeing Malfoy writhe in pain was not something he ever expected would make him freak out like this. In his head he was running through the things that could have happened. It could have been a hex, or a curse of some sort. There’s no way Madame Pomfrey would have cast an unforgivable on him. So who did? Or was it an unforgivable at all?

“Mr. Potter come here.” She says calmly, a frown on her lips as she tries this. When Harry came closer, she told him to sit beside Malfoy. When he listened, she watched for Draco’s reaction. 

Draco's pain began to ease away the closer Harry got. It went away to the point where it was only a dull ache by the time he was by Draco's side. His eyelids fluttered and his breathing slowed. He closed his eyes and stilled on the ground, sweat cooling on his skin. He was definitely in more than mild shock.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, seeing the way he just stilled as he got closer. He watched in amazement as Pomfrey cast one last spell, and sighed in resignation. “It’s a botched hex.” She states firmly, and stands up. “Come Mr. Potter. Help me get him back into his bed, and make sure that you stay close to him.” 

He helped Pomfrey levitate Draco back into his bed, and made sure to be as close as possible. “This is a result of a proximity charm.” She says with a sigh, and shakes her head. “Someone decided to try and hex one of you - I’d say it was Mr. Malfoy here - without knowing how to properly cast.”

Draco listened although he was quite out of it. He didn't understand much. Only that he had been hexed. He tried asking a question, but it only came out as a hoarse croak. He made a groan-like sound before relaxing onto the bed, shutting his eyes from the harsh light.

“What does that mean?” Harry asks quietly, glancing at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t understand, not really. How could one botched hex be causing Malfoy this much pain?

“My guess is that the hex that the person had tried to use was some sort of proximity one. Though I’m unsure why they thought chaining Mr. Malfoy here to you was a good idea.” She stands and walks away to bring Draco a potion, tipping it into his mouth as she continues to speak.

Draco drinks it and soon finds his voice. “W-why does it hurt so much?” He asked Pomfrey, his voice deep and hoarse. He looked at Harry with a deep hatred, wondering why he had to be bound to him of all people.

Harry however didn’t even notice the hateful look thrown his way. He was staring at Pomfrey, awaiting further instruction on what to do. He may be rivals with Malfoy, but he didn’t want to see him in that kind of pain. 

“I’m unsure why it hurts you so badly Mr. Malfoy,” She says softly, looking at him with pity in her expression. “Normally these sorts of spells wear off after about a week or two. But they’re only supposed to be mildly painful at best. Whoever cast this was either extremely inexperienced, or was trying to alter the spell somehow to make it hurt worse.” 

“They probably did it because I hurt their beloved saviour,” Draco scoffed. He shook his head and sighed. “Looks like you're stuck with me.” He laughed grimly.

Harry frowned at him, but was too shaken up to yell at him for the Savior bit. He simply bit his tongue and looked back to Madame Pomfrey. “Is there any way to reverse it?” He asks hopefully. 

She sadly shakedown her head. “I'm not quite sure how. I've tried everything I have. We'll just have to wait it out now. Worst case scenario, if it's not gone in a week, is I'll have to drag the both of you down to St. Mungo’s.”

Draco stares at Harry in dismay, taking in all of what Pomfrey was saying. “Am I going to be stuck with him till then?” 

“I'm afraid so, Mr. Malfoy” Madame Pomfrey answered shortly. 

Harry lets out a short breath, and glances over at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. He really didn’t want to be stuck in Malfoy’s company for so long. But then again, he didn’t want Malfoy to be in too much pain either. “Malfoy?” He starts, and takes in a deep breath. “I’m going to start to walk away. Tell me when it starts to hurt. We need to see how far away from one another we can get.” 

He does as he said he would, and starts to back away from where Malfoy laid. Step by step he got farther and farther away, pausing to make sure Draco was okay each time. 

Each step sent a sharp shot of through draco, but it wasn't until the fifteenth step that it became unbearable. “Stop!” He yelled. 

Harry instantly stopped, and began to walk closer. “Alright. Fifteen steps away.” He says, and gives a soft smile. “That’s not terrible I suppose. It doesn’t hurt at all until fifteen steps?” He asks, and nods in appreciation. “Well I suppose that’s not too bad. I just have to stay at least fourteen steps close to you and you’ll feel no pain!” 

“I still feel pain… it's just bearable,” He said through gritted teeth.

He took in a deep breath. “Malfoy, I told you to tell me when you started to feel pain. Not when it started to become unbearable.” He stood beside the other. “Now. Actually follow my instructions this time, and tell me when it hurts.” He starts to move away. 

Harry had only taken about five steps before Draco mumbled, “Stop.” He felt the beginnings of almost a burning sensation underneath his skin and took took a deep breath, trying to ignore it.

He looked a bit crestfallen, but held his head high. “Alright. Five steps. We can work with that.” He stepped closer once more, biting his lower lip. “Madame Pomfrey?” He questions, looking up at her with a slight grimace. “How are we going to attend separate classes, and sleep, and.. Stuff.” How was he going to shower with Malfoy five steps away? Sure, he’s been in locker rooms his entire life. But it would be so much different knowing it was Malfoy, and that he can’t escape. 

“I'll try to be…. bearable,” He muttered, just as unhappy with the situation as Harry. What bothered him the most was that he'd have to constantly keep up his walls. When he was alone he was allowed to cry and allowed to stare into space and allowed to do nothing but wallow in scarring memories of the past for hours on end. Now he'd have to put up with Harry all day and night. 

“That’s not what I meant by that Malfoy, but your bearable-ness is appreciated.” Harry says just a bit blandly, rolling his eyes before turning back to Madame Pomfrey. 

Pomfrey looks between the two of them, and shakes her head. “We’ll have to talk to the headmistress and get your schedules synced. And perhaps we’ll open one of the guest bedrooms for the two of you to share.” 

“Alright. Thank you, madame. I really appreciate it,” Draco said sincerely. He gave her a small half-smile before looking away. He ran a hand through platinum blond hair, which was still matted with a decent bit of blood, nervously. 

Harry looked at Draco in confusion, seeing the small smile. That wasn’t something Harry has ever seen before. Not a smile that wasn’t laced with malice. He took in a deep breath, and was about to try and attempt to reassure the blonde when Ron and Hermione rushed through the door. 

“Harry! Are you alright?” Hermione ran up to him right away, her tight curls bouncing as she rushed forward and dove into him with a tight hug. “We were so worried about you! Madame wouldn’t let us in-” She paused here for mere seconds to look over at Pomfrey with a slight wince, realizing that they hadn’t actually been told they could come in at all yet. “What happened?”

Ron walked over at a slightly slower pace, slinging an arm over Harry’s shoulder and tugging him into a bit of a half hug. “We were worried about you mate!” He exclaims. “What did the ferret do to you?”

Harry hugged Hermione tight, and looked at Ron thankfully. “I’m alright guys, really. No big deal.” He bit his lower lip and glanced back at Draco. “Malfoy and I.. Are in a bit of a predicament.” 

Draco stayed quiet, deciding it was best for Harry to explain. He just tapped his fingers anxiously against the bedpost, hoping Harry didn't stray too far while talking to his friends. 

Harry filled them in on the situation, but as Draco began to tap, Harry could feel his eyebrow begin to twitch. The annoying sound grated on his nerves until he walked over and put his hand flat on top of Draco’s, making it impossible for him to tap any longer. “Stop it.” He let out a huff, just leaving his hand there. The dark color of his skin contrasting starkly with Malfoy’s. “But here we are now. Waiting on word from Professor- Er.. Headmistress McGonagall.” 

The dull ache that never fully disappeared, completely dissipated as Harry touched him. He hated to admit it, but he rather liked the feeling of Harry's warm hand against his cool one. After a few seconds he pulled his hand away out of curiosity and the dull ache returned. “Weird…” He murmured. 

The sudden pull of Draco’s hand away from his made Harry immediately nearly huff, before he paused. “What’s weird?” He asks, watching Draco curiously. 

“I’ll get right into researching it Harry, don’t you worry one bit.” Hermione - not one to be messed with when on a mission - rushed off in the direction of the library. 

“Don’t worry Harry, I won’t leave you here alone with ol’ Ferret face.” Ron puffed his chest out just a tad, proud as he sits on the bed beside where Harry was standing. “Guess this means we have to break it to the guys that you’re leaving huh? Or that Malfoy is coming in.” He snickers, looking over Harry’s shoulder at the blonde. 

Draco rolled his eyes at Ron. “Whenever you were touching me the pain just.. went away. It was quite strange,” He said so quietly it was almost a whisper. 

“So you’re always in pain?” Harry asks, a frown on his face. He hesitates for a little bit, before shuffling a bit closer and resting his hand against Malfoy’s, just barely touching as he links their pinkies together. “Is that better?” He didn’t particularly want to touch Malfoy’s hand, but he also didn’t want the prat to be in pain.

“Harry mate, we have got to work on your hero complex.” Ron mutters, glancing at their entwined pinkies with a bit of a grimace. 

Draco chuckles. “it's only a dull ache. I barely notice it, but it's there. It completely disappears when you touch me though.” He looks at their pinkies, the contrast of their skin against each other quite beautiful in his opinion. “Why are you so warm?” He asks curiously without thinking. 

“I’m just a very warm person I guess. I’ve always been warm.” He murmured quietly, staring down at their hands as well. It was weird, he expected that he’d feel odd touching Draco. In fact, if you would have told him a year or so ago that he would be holding hands with Draco Malfoy - even if what they were doing wasn’t exactly holding hands - he would have called you a liar. 

Ron looked at the expression on his friend’s face, and decided not to torment them at the moment, leaving them in their peaceful state. 

“Thank you, Potter.” Draco said so quickly that you almost couldn't understand what he was saying. “I mean, you're still a git and all, but you're helping me so I may as well be the least bit thankful…” He blushes a bit, embarrassed at the fact that he was actually thanking one of the people he despised the most. 

Harry stared at him for a few moments, his eyes wide as he takes in the hue of the other’s cheeks. Merlin that was a bright shade of pink. He hadn’t ever really noticed how much color shows on Malfoy before. “Yeah, well.. Yeah.” He didn’t even know what to say, unsure of how to proceed. 

McGonagall comes in after a while, and walks up to the beds the boys occupied. “Potter, Malfoy.” She says, her usual tone calming Harry slightly. At least they weren’t in trouble for the fight. “I have acquired a room for the two of you. You will both go to your old dormitories and fetch your things. And then report back here so that I may take you to your new quarters.” 

“Yes, Headmistress. Thank you,” Draco said cooly. He stood, keeping hold of Harry's pinky, and nodded to the door. “Shall we go, Potter?” 

“Uh.. Sure. Which one?” He asks, and turns to look at the other with a slight frown. “I think Gryffindor Tower is closer than the Dungeons.” He starts to lead Draco out the door. 

Draco follows and keeps his head down as he walks, like usual. He doesn't speak and only quietly hums to himself as they walk. He does it absentmindedly, it being hardly audible. 

Harry looks at the other with a slight frown when he sees how passive he turned, and cleared his throat. “Malfoy, which dorm room?” He asks quietly, before just shaking his head with a sigh. “To the dungeons.” He loops his arm around Draco’s and begins to tug him quicker in the direction of the Slytherin dorms. 

“Oh!” Draco said, startled. “This way.” He leads Harry to his small bed chamber and quickly mutters the password and walks in. Not many slytherins returned for eighth year, so the the miniscule amount that did got their own small room, about the size of a decent walk in closet. He grabbed his trunk and a few muggle books he had lying on his small nightstand. He crammed them into his trunk, hoping Harry didn't recognize any of the names of the authors, let alone even see the books. 

Harry had seen the books, but he grew up in the same common room as Hermione. Despite having a mostly muggle upbringing - if you could even call it that - Harry didn’t know much muggle literature. The Dursleys didn’t think it was very important for him to know famous authors. Harry was too muggle to know too much about Wizarding culture, and yet too much of a wizard for his pseudo parents to think he deserved to know about muggle culture. 

He reached up, trying to make an attempt at moving his hair slightly out of his eyes, but completely failed. He got his fingers tangled into the knotted mess of his hair, and very nearly let out a groan as he pulled his fingers free. “Is this all your stuff?” He tries to ask casually. 

Draco nodded, looking at the small, black trunk. All it held was some casual wear, two pairs of dress robes, and three pairs of his uniform. Then it carried some journals and some ink, for when he felt the need to write, and the books he crammed in there, for when he felt the need to read. 

“Off to my dormitory then?” He offers, and holds out a hand for the other. “Shrink that,” He motions to it. “That way we can uh..” He glances at his hand, trying to think of a delicate way to say this. “That way we can maintain contact, and still carry the trunk. It’ll be small enough for your pocket.” 

Draco does as he's told with a quick spell then shoves his wand and trunk into his robes pocket. 

He bites his lower lip, before letting out a huff. He’d have to do everything himself, wouldn’t he? He reached out and took ahold of the other’s wrist, using that as leverage to get him heading towards Gryffindor Tower. 

He approaches the entrance, and mutters the password. He continues to tug Draco behind him as they move towards Harry’s dorm room. He says hello to the various students who greet him, and quickly tosses all his clothes and belongings into his trunk. 

Draco could feel people staring at him. He could hear the whispers and see people glancing at his and Harry's hands. 

“Oi, what are you doing here, ya bloody death eater?” He hears what looks to be a seventh year shout out. He automatically feels himself growing angry. He never could stand Gryffindors. 

“Fuck off,” He retorts shortly, his hand letting go of Harry's and instead grasping the wand in his pocket. 

“No. No. Stop.” Harry cuts in, standing between Draco and the person who verbally assaulted him. “You. Sit the fuck down.” He says, and glares at the kid. “You have no right to tell him where to go and what to do. I don’t remember seeing you out there fighting for either side. You’re a bloody coward, for more reasons than one.” 

Harry now looks at Draco, and points in the direction of the portrait hole. “You. Let’s go, ignore this fucker.” He starts to gently prod Draco forward, pressing the tips of his index finger into the notches in his spine. 

Draco glares at the Gryffindor as he walks out, more than tempted to throw a hex his way. “See why I don't like Gryffindors?” He asked, anger still evident in his voice. 

He decides not to comment, letting a sigh escape him. He really didn’t have an argument. Not all Gryffindors were like this, though Harry can’t think of an example of a single one at the moment. “Let’s just get back to the hospital wing Malfoy.” He says tiredly, stuffing his trunk in his pocket. 

Draco huffed stubbornly and followed Harry to the infirmary, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

McGonagall greeted them almost instantly, and ushered them back out the door. She walked them along a long stretch of hallway, and attempted to chat idly with them. “I suppose you two are looking forward to having rooms to yourself, yes? If I was your age I know I would have been enthusiastic about the idea.” It was painfully obvious that she was trying to avoid the crushing topic of their brutal hexing. But the sentiment was still there, and that was enough for Harry. 

“Now boys, remember that this isn’t like your dorms. These are usually used to house guests, such as new Professors and the families of muggleborns who wish to have a look at Hogwarts castle. You’ll have a washroom all to yourselves, a small area where your friends will be allowed to visit you in - there should be a fireplace in there as well.” She lead them towards a mostly closed off end of Hogwarts, where the teachers usually slept, and took them towards a portrait. “The password is ‘Reconciliation’.” The portrait swings open to reveal their new room as McGonagall leaves the two to sort themselves out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! The comments really keep this fic running so be sure to leave one! We're planning on updating every other day, but that could change depending on how busy we get.


	3. The Accident

The room was rather large, with big windows looking out over the quidditch field and forbidden forest. It was quite nice. There was a decent sized bookshelf and desk and the bathroom looked like heaven from what he could see. Draco Looked around the rather comfortable room, but quickly noticed a single problem. There was only one bed. He hesitated before speaking, trying to come up with a solution. “Um… do you want to transfigure something into another bed?” He asked awkwardly, unsure of how that would work since he couldn't be more than five steps away from the other before he felt discomfort.

Harry bit his lower lip, thinking hard about what he wanted to do. It’s true he didn’t really want to snuggle up to Malfoy in his sleep. But he also knew that Draco couldn’t be too far away from him. “We..” He swallows thickly. “We could always just make this bed a little bigger?” He offers, making the snap decision to be generous. Malfoy didn’t have a choice in this either.

“Alright.” Draco casted a quiet engorgio and the bed became slightly larger. He then walked in and placed his trunk in a corner of the room against a wall. “Well, I'm absolutely filthy thanks to you and I'd much rather not keep your blood on me for too long, so I'm going to take a shower,” Draco said arrogantly, walking towards the bathroom.

His first instinct was to bristle at the other’s words, thinking, ‘I’m sacrificing my own freedom just so you’re not in pain. You have no right to act this way with me.’ But that train of thought lead him to another. His cheeks flushed deeply, and cleared his throat. “Malfoy. How am I going to stay five steps away from you while you’re in the shower?”

“If being near me while I bathe bothers you so much I can bear the pain for fifteen minutes.” He rolled his eyes and soon reached the open bathroom door. “ Are you coming or not?”

He swallowed, feeling entirely awkward as he hesitantly followed Malfoy into the bathroom. His cheeks were still sporting a slight blush, and he thanked his lucky stars for his dark-ish skin.

Draco turned the water on when he entered. He quickly stripped his shirt off and turned to Harry. “You can turn around if you'd like. I don't quite think you'd enjoy watching me undress, but then again, what do I know?” He smirked before turning back to the water to see if it was warm.

He had indeed been watching the other, but when Malfoy pointed it out, his cheeks got even darker. He quickly turned around, covering his eyes for extra measure.

Draco ignored Harry as if he wasn't there and completely undressed before stepping into the shower. He hummed to himself as he washed his hair and cleansed his body, the water turning a dirty brown color. After exactly fifteen minutes he got out, a light mist of evaporated water making the bathroom damp. He reached past Harry to grab a towel before wrapping it around his waist. “You wanna get in?” He asked.

“Uh-” He cleared his throat before nodding, and immediately walking over to the shower. He stripped down with no hesitation, and tossed his clothes on the floor. He didn’t really care if they got wet or not. He stepped inside once he was ready, and let out a shriek. “Malfoy! Why the fuck is this water so cold!” He shivered, his body trembling as his skin rapidly cools. Goosebumps show up on his arms, as he quickly cranks the heat up as high as he can get it.

“It's not cold. It's warm, you prick. It's not my fault you're a bloody furnace,” Draco retorted. He fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror and brushed his teeth as Harry showered. He was stared at the dark purple and blue bruise on the side if his head in disdain. “Stupid fucking Potter… ruining my face,” He muttered to himself, casting a spell to hide the large blemish.

“Mother of fuck-” He shuddered, and gently put his arm under the hot water. Once it seems warm enough, he goes underneath it. He lets out a sigh of relief, hastily scrubbing his tangled hair. The feeling of the hot water on his skin made him feel so much better. He hears the other mutter, and rolls his eyes. “You know you’re not very good at being quiet Malfoy.”

“So I've been told, Potter,” Draco said absentmindedly as he covered the rest of the marks he saw.

Harry turned off the water, and stepped out. “Uh,” He motions to behind Malfoy. “Hand me one of those would you?” He stood there, dripping wet as he attempted to cover his bits. “Did you put on makeup?” He asks in confusion, looking at the other’s obvious change in facial blemishes.

“It's a simple spell my parents taught-” Draco tried to say as he turned around, but his sentence was cut off by his own laughter at the sight of Harry standing there naked, trying to cover himself with only his two hands. He teared up in amusement at the embarrassed looking boy. “Well that's something I never thought I'd see!” He said between breaths.

Harry glared at him, his cheeks heating worse as he stood there being laughed at. “Oh fuck you. Would you prefer it if my bits were on full view you git?” He continued to frown as he decided ‘fuck it’ and pushed past Draco to get to the towels. He grabbed one and tied it firmly around his waist. “Enjoy being in here in agony while I get dressed.” He said, and stormed out of the bathroom. He did however make sure to stay within fifteen steps. He didn’t want Draco to have it easy, but he also didn’t want him to pass out.

Draco automatically began to feel the burning sensation as soon as Harry got past the door. The farther Harry got the more it pained him and soon the tears of laughter turned to those of pain. He tried to take it, but he only lasted a good three minutes before he stormed out the door with tears still rolling down his cheeks, yelling, “Potter, you fucking asshole.” He stepped into the room, not caring about Harry's state of dress.

Harry was at least halfway dressed by the time Draco stormed out, and glared back at him. “I’m the asshole? Seriously? Did I laugh at you when you got out of the shower? I’ the one who’s been trying to be polite here. I didn’t leave you to shower in pain just because I felt uncomfortable, I fucking stood in there so you wouldn’t have to deal with that, and you didn’t even have the decency to hand me a bloody towel when I asked!” He huffed, and tossed on a shirt. “I don’t have to do things the easy way Malfoy.” He said in a growl, before dropping onto the side of the bed he had claimed.

“This is the easy way?” Draco let out a sarcastic laugh. “There's nothing easy about this, oh precious Potter. I hate this as much as you do and if I didn't scream every time you stepped across the bloody room, I'd gladly put up with the pain.” He frustratedly ran a hand through his hair. “Look, we just need to deal with each other because I don't want to go through that feeling again and you're too heroic to let me suffer.” He began pacing, wincing every time he stepped a bit too far.

“In case you haven’t noticed Malfoy but I have given into your every whim as of yet.” He scrunched up his nose, and made his voice whinier as a way to imitate Draco. “‘Oh Potter you made me filthy I need a bath’. Not to mention the fact that I gave in and went to the bloody dungeons first, since you decided not to answer me when I asked you. I didn’t even complain when Pomfrey said one of us would need to change our classes to fit each other’s schedules, because I was trying to fucking compromise. Something you haven’t done once since we got into this bloody mess.” When the blonde said about needing to just deal with each other, Harry scoffed and rolled onto his side, muttering, “Deal with each other indeed.”

“Not everyone's as perfect as the great Harry Potter,” He whispered under his breath before sitting in a chair on the opposite side side of the room. Sure, it was painful, but he wanted to be nowhere near that git at the moment. “Accio.” He sent a book flying towards himself, it landing in his lap. He opened it and began reading, ignoring Harry's presence.

“Shut the fuck up Malfoy,” Harry mumbles tiredly, rolling so that he wasn’t facing the other. He curls up onto his side, wanting to just sink into the bed and disappear. Why did the shitty things always happen to him, anyway? He lets out a sigh, and closes his eyes tight. Maybe he could just sleep this away.

Draco read late into the night, finishing his book before passing out with it still in his hands. He snored quietly, somehow sleeping peacefully in the uncomfortable chair.

Harry eventually fell asleep as well, curled up in a comfortable position on the now-spacious bed. However it wasn’t long before the nightmares started, his peaceful slumber quickly escalated to brutal realities. He dreamed about Voldemort, about the war, about the countless lives lost. He cried in his sleep, crying out for those who didn’t survive. When he woke again, it was at a hellish hour. He still had at least three hours before breakfast even started. He scrubbed his hands against his face, willing himself to wake up. He glanced up, seeing Draco slumped back on the chair. He let out a sigh, standing up to take over a blanket and drape it across the other.

Little did Harry know, Draco was completely awake, Harry's soft cries having had dragged him out of his light slumber. He had felt pity for him for him at first, but when he felt Harry placing something over him he panicked, thinking that perhaps he was trying to smother him. He soon calmed when he realized Harry was only gently placing a quilt over him. His heartbeat slowed and he felt a deep sense of gratitude, but then again, he was thankful for even just being alive at this point. He clung to the soft blankets warmth, a small, barely there smile forming on his lips.

He had gone back to his bed, but was far from asleep at this point. He had just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Eventually it was time for breakfast. Harry sat up, letting out a sigh as he started to get dressed. “Malfoy,” He called out, before walking over to him. He gently takes ahold of the other’s arm, tugging him up gently to his feet. “Breakfast.” He held the other steady, knowing that it wasn’t fun to be woken up like this. “Get dressed,” He murmurs, resigned to the fact that he’s going to be tired for the rest of the day.

“Hm?” Draco slumped against Harry, his head resting on his shoulder. He was practically still a sleep, just barely aware. “Lemme… lemme sleep,” He mumbled, some drool dripping from his slack jaw onto Harry.

“Malfoy we’re going to miss breakfast if you don’t get dressed soon,” Harry murmurs in his ear, trying to will him to be awake. Gentle persuasion worked best with some people. “Come on, put on your robes and then we’ll go get some coffee.”

Draco sleepily nods and forces himself off of Harry, who was surprisingly comfortable. He yawns and tosses off his night shirt, leaving him in just his silky black boxers. He stumbles over to his trunk, leaving Harry behind, but he stops, being almost shocked awake when he realises he stepped too far. He grasps his chest and huffs a small, “Fuck,” Before taking a few steps back to Harry. He grabs his hand and drags him across the room.

Once they're there he bends down to open his trunk, pulling out a dress shirt, slacks, tie, and his robes. He tosses the robes to the side and pulls on the shirt, only bothering to button it halfway. He loosely throws his tie on and lazily pulls on his pants. Once he was done getting dressed, he slung his robe over his shoulder. He looked debauched, having had been much too tired to make himself look as pristine as he usually did.

Then again, he couldn't remember the last time since the war started that he had actually put even a fraction of the amount of effort into his appearance as he used to. Nowadays you'd usually see him with his clothes wrinkled, tie undone, and hair long and slightly unkempt. Of course no one noticed though. Too tired to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth the proper way, he uses a simple cleansing charm. “Ready to go,” He says to Harry, having had gotten ready in less than ten minutes.

Harry allowed himself to be dragged across the room in compliance, too tired to complain as he drops down onto the bed. He doesn’t watch the other get dressed, instead just stares at the floor as he fights the yawns wanting to escape him. “Ready?” He questions, and nods when the other says that he was. He stands up, running his fingers through his hair as a last ditch effort to make it look presentable.

He leads Draco out of the room, holding onto his hand absentmindedly. He barely even registers where they’re going, before they get close to the Great Hall. “Did you pack all your books for class?” He asks, looking at the other tiredly, though attempting to sound chipper.

“Shit…” Draco said. “No big deal. Accio.” He pointed his wand in the general direction of their room and soon enough his bag came flying at him, hitting him square in the chest and knocking his breath away. “Hmph,” He let out as he caught the heavy thing. “That was pleasant,” Draco sighed to himself, throwing the bag over one shoulder.

“Yeah,” Harry yawned, “I bet it was.” He gently tugged the other forward, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. “What’re you hungry for?” He murmurs, wobbling on his feet a bit as they enter the Great Hall.

“Honestly? Sushi. Realistically? A bagel,” Draco replied, his stomach aching for food.

Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments, “I don’t think I’ve ever had sushi,” He pauses at the Eighth year table, looking up at Draco. “Are you sitting by me so we touch, or across from me?”

“I don't think your peasants would appreciate me touching their king in their presence,” He said sarcastically, sitting across the table from where Harry usually sat. A few of the eighth year gryffindors gave him a dirty look, not liking how close he was. He ignored them and grabbed him bagel, lathering it with jam before taking a small bite.

He picked up his goblet, filling it with pumpkin juice before taking a sip. Harry looked across the table at Malfoy for a bit, before nudging his foot forward and hooking his ankle around Malfoy’s. It hadn’t been hard, and he didn’t look weird. He just thought Malfoy would appreciate the relief.

Draco looked up at Harry and gave him a genuine smile. He shook his head and looked down, still smiling as he took a sip of water and another bite of his breakfast.

Harry looked at the other with wide eyes for a moment, utterly confused at the genuine smile. But he couldn’t help but smile back for just a moment. He smiled down at his own breakfast, piling bacon and toast into his stomach.

Draco quickly finished his meal and then just sat there, patiently waiting for Harry to finish.

He had no idea that Draco was waiting for him, and had seconds - even thirds - as he ate his fill as though it was his last.

Draco tapped his fingers against the table, sipping at his drink. He felt people staring at him, but he blocked it all out as he usually did.

When Harry looked up and saw Draco there just sipping his drink. “Oh sorry, did you finish?” He quickly wipes his mouth, and grabs a handful of bacon to go. “We can head off to uh-” He tilts his head back in confusion, trying to visualize his schedule. “Whose classes are we doing again? A mixture right? Because we share a few classes but..”

Draco nods. “Yeah, a mixture. I don't really remember the schedule. Is it potions first?”

“Guess we’ll find out when we get there, won’t we?” He stands up, finishing up his bacon before wiping his hands. “Uh.. My hands might be kind of-” He winced, “Do you know any good cleaning charms for this?”

Draco does a simple flick of his wand at Harry's hand and the grease is gone. “Looks like there's a few things I could teach you, Potter.” He laughs lightly. “Then again, you are supposed to be the most powerful wizard alive.”

Harry had smiled, until he heard the part about being the most powerful wizard. His mood seemed to plummet at that, his frown coming back in full force as he takes ahold of the other’s hand. “I’m not,” He says simply, not wanting to argue much.

“Really? Well that's not what everyone else thinks. Besides me of course. You're still Potter. Not the great Harry Potter who killed-” Draco took a deep breath, his voice shaking a bit as he said the name, “V-voldemort. You're just that annoying little Gryffindor git who just… yeah...” he trailed off in thought, getting quieter as he tried to finish his sentence.

He was surprised the other was strong enough to say Voldemort with only a bit of a stutter. Harry looked over at him for a few moments, before smiling a bit. “Right. I am just a Gryffindor git.” He gives the other’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Draco doesn't say anything and becomes rather spaced out, letting Harry lead him. He becomes lost in his thoughts which were no longer revolving around Harry, but instead the horrors he had gone through in the past months. Despite it being nearly four months since the war ended and voldemort was killed, even the smallest of things could put him in this state, especially saying his name.

Harry tugged him along gently, and when they got to potions, he smiled at the other. “Hey, come on.” He realized something was wrong with him, but wasn’t sure how to help. “You know I’m rubbish at potions, someone has to carry this team.” He nudges him teasingly.

Draco looks up at him with a slightly confused look. “You're not rubbish. All of sixth year you…” He trailed off again, getting distracted. He sat down and took out his supplies, not quite paying attention to what the professor was saying.

He debated on telling him about the Half-Blood Prince, but decided not to for now. “Do you know how to do this one?” He asks, motioning to the front board where Slughorn was writing the directions for their potion.

Draco glances up at the board and nods, silently gathering the ingredients. “This used to be my favorite class,” He said absentmindedly as he started chopping some beans.

“Used to be?” Harry questions, and rubbed the back of his neck. “What do you want me to do?”

“Can you set up the cauldron? Set it to high until it's boiling.” He keeps chopping. “Yeah, it's not really the same without Snape. But nothing's the same anymore, isn't it?” He chuckled sadly and kept at work to keep himself busy.

He lets out a breath, nodding in agreement as he begins to set up the cauldron. He puts the flame on, making sure it’s high so that it’ll boil.

Draco tossed the beans to the side once he was done and then grabbed some herbs to mince. He zoned out while cutting, accidentally cutting his finger. He barely felt it, despite the blood, and simply sighed at the drawback. “Can you finish cutting those, Potter? Apparently my attention span has put me in no state to be holding a knife.” He wrapped a cloth gently around the finger and searched for some other busy work.

Harry watched him worriedly, and gently took ahold of his hand. “Hey, wait a second you’re hurt. You can’t just let it go.” He whipped out his wand, and cleared his throat. “I’m.. Not very good with healing spells so.. Fingers crossed you don’t lose your hand.” He cast the spell, and watched as Draco’s finger stitched itself back together.

“I've had worse. Some of which was inflicted by _you_ , if you don't remember.” He traced a few of the scars on his chest through his shirt, thinking of that dreadful incident. “Thank you for healing my finger, though,“ He said as an afterthought.

He froze, those scars haunting him. He had caught a glimpse of them in the bathroom - or he thought he had, since he didn’t have his glasses on. He shuddered, and looked away from the other before continuing the potion in silence.

Draco slid the ingredients into the cauldron and set the heat to low for it to simmer. At that point they had nothing else to do for the next twenty minutes, so he leaned back in his seat, contemplating taking a quick nap.

Harry just sat there, staring at the flame beneath the cauldron. He didn’t know what to say or do in this situation. He gently leaned over and pressed his arm to Malfoy’s, leaning close enough to touch him but not lean on him.

The warmth from all the cauldrons was making the room unbearably hot. Draco shrugged off his robe, but it still wasn't enough so he rolled up his left sleeve, leaving the right one down, and completely undid his already loosened tie. “Blimey, it's hot in here,” He complained, sweat showing on his forehead.

“I’m not too warm,” He says softly, and watches as the other sheds layer after layer. “Maybe you’re just too sensitive. Your shower was pretty cold yesterday and you said it was warm.”

“It wasn't that cold,” Draco huffed like a stubborn five year old. “It was comfortable.”

“It was freezing Malfoy,” Harry says back, a slight smile curling it’s way onto his lips.

Draco rolled his eyes before closing them and sinking into his seat. “Wake me up once that's done,” He said to Harry.

Harry lets out a breath, having genuinely enjoyed their brief conversation. “Alright,” He slumped in his seat, and watched over the cauldron.

Draco finds himself unable to doze off due to, in his opinion, the sweltering heat. Without thinking he pulls up his other sleeve, enjoying the coolness. He lightly fans himself with his other hand, muttering to himself about how hot it is.

When Draco’s other sleeve goes up, Harry’s eyes are drawn to the inky color on his forearm. When Harry looks, his breath catches in his throat. He’s never seen a Dark Mark up close, he couldn’t help but stare at it. He didn’t even realize he was doing it until it was too late.

Draco glances at Harry and notices where his bright eyes are drawn. “Weren't you ever told it's impolite to stare, Potter?” He asks, his voice lacking it's usual malice as he pulls his sleeve back down.

“I-” Harry looks up at the other guiltily, “Sorry,” He bites his lower lip, before continuing, “You don’t have to roll your sleeve back up you know.” He should be repulsed. He should be disgusted that Draco would even think about taking the mark. He should feel nothing but hatred, but he didn’t. He didn’t really feel anything, curiosity at most.

Draco looks at him with confusion. “What?” He asks, slightly incredulous. He raises a brow at Harry, wondering what he was thinking.

“Well, you said you were hot. And just because I was staring that doesn’t mean you have to continue to be hot by putting your sleeve down.” He responds, before looking away. His cheeks flushed.

Draco hesitantly pulls his sleeve over his pale bicep, exposing his arm once again. “I think it's ready to be stirred,” He says, changing the topic. He grabs a spoon and begins stirring, awkwardly ignoring Harry.

Harry had stared at him in utter confusion for the first few moments, before he sees Draco stirring it. He didn’t understand why the other wasn’t even bothering to look at him. They had just been conversing so good a few minutes ago!

Draco finishes stirring and sets the spoon on the table. He looks everywhere other than Harry, tapping his pen against the table. He crosses his arm over his chest, trying his best to hide the mark while staying cool.

He sat there as well, glancing every so often at the other. Draco of course was tapping that bloody pen, and driving Harry up the wall. Eventually Harry reached over and snatched the pen out of his hand. “Stop it.” Why did he always have to tap? This happened before too.

“Was that really necessary?” Draco snapped, having had already been on edge. “You immature ass,” He adds, feeling as though he hadn't said enough.

“What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?” Harry growls out, his brows furrowed. “What did I even do besides take your pen?”

Draco glares at him and snatches his pen back, a scowl plastered onto his lips. “What the fuck is your problem, Potter? It's not my fault you're a prick,” Draco whispers angrily, trying not to draw attention to the two of them.

“Fuck you,” He says between gritted teeth, “How am I being a prick?” He didn’t even bother to whisper, not caring whether they drew attention to themselves or not.

“You just are. I can't explain it,” Draco says with venom in his voice. “You're a fucking asshole who thinks he's better than everyone. I wonder what everyone would think of their God if they found out he cries and wails in his sleep like a baby,” He whispers harshly.

His heart stopped at Draco’s words, his eyes widening. His stomach dropped, feeling like it was falling and twisting up in knots all at once. “How fucking _dare you_.” He chokes out, his eyes becoming wet. Whether it was from frustration or something else he didn’t know. He stood up, and didn’t even hesitate to leave. Fuck Malfoy. He can deal with their cauldron all by himself.

Draco doesn't feel it until Harry's out the room and almost down the hall. It hits him all at once as he seizes up, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He let's out a sharp cry, drawing Slughorn’s attention to him as he slumps onto the ground, his body convulsing for a minute before going limp from the over stimulation.

Slughorn rushes over and sends a student rushing to get Madame Pomfrey. He tries his best to do what he can with his limited knowledge of healing and asks some students who were near Draco what happened.

Harry was pretty far down the hallway, when he realizes what he had done. He goes into panic mode, and practically sprints down the hallway. When he gets back into the room, he feels nauseous at the sight of Malfoy. He rushes over and starts to mutter apologies, “I’m sorry Malfoy, I forgot- I _swear_ I forgot-”

He takes ahold of the other’s body, tugging him upwards a bit. Contact will help won’t it? It helped before after all. He held the other in a half-hug, and decided to meet Pomfrey halfway. He felt horrible. He felt like a despicable human being. He lifted Malfoy up into his arms gently, the lift being awkward. He held him in a princess style, Malfoy’s head on his shoulder as he walks.

Sure, Malfoy had pissed him off. But Malfoy always pisses him off. Harry tries so hard to get along with the blonde, but then Malfoy starts shit. He didn’t know how to handle his own temper, let alone deal with Malfoy’s mood swings. Sometimes he seems almost friendly, but then he’ll go and say something hurtful and they’d be back to square one.

He met Pomfrey in the hallway, and looked at her with a helpless expression. “Madame, I forgot- Please is he alright?” He gently starts to lay the other down on the floor.

Draco was pale and sick looking when Harry got to him, his pulse week. He doesn't move and barely breaths until Harry wraps his arms around him. His breath picked up a bit and his pulse became slightly stronger, but he was still far from alright. He was nearly dead by the time Harry got to him and was slowly coming back to life as he held onto him.

Harry gently carded his fingers through the other’s hair, tears forming in his eyes as he sees what he’s done to the other. Pomfrey scolded him, and did her best to help Draco however she could. She gave him a pain relieving potion, and then glared at Harry. “What were you thinking? He could have died! He almost died. If you would have taken another step or two he would have completely shut down!”

Draco shudders and coughs a bit, color returning to his face. His eyes open a bit and blinks a few times to clear his vision. He feels a hand in his hair and leans into the touch. He hadn't felt any form of physical affection in what felt like years so he took whatever he could get. When his clouded eyes cleared he saw Harry leaning over him, tears in his eyes. He just stares up him, his eyes wide.

“I-I know Madame Pomfrey-” He chokes out, tears starting to drip down his cheeks as he practically cradles Draco. His fingers continuing to stroke through his hair. “He just- He made me so angry and-”

“And nothing Harry! He could have died because you two can’t control your tempers!” Pomfrey looked furious, and began to pace back and forth down the hallway. “You two will take off classes for the rest of the week. You need to talk. Bond with one another so that something like this doesn’t happen again. Do you understand me?” She asks, frowning at the two.

Draco didn't comprehend anything Madame Pomfrey said, still heavily out if it. “Harry?” He asks quietly, unsure of what he was seeing. “What's wrong?” He reaches up and touches his cheek with his hand before it dropping as he broke into another weak coughing fit.

Harry widens his eyes when the other speaks, and gently touches the other’s hand. He pulls it back up to his cheek, and let’s another tear fall from his eyes. He lets out a breath, and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I am so so sorry-” He rests his head on the other’s forehead, taking in shaky breaths as his heart raced. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Sorry for what? I don't know what you did,” He says in a hushed tone, his pale brows furrowing in confusion. He felt extremely vulnerable, but was too weak and tired to put up the walls and attitude he usually would in this situation. Instead all he could do was try and comprehend what happened. He found his dazed self wanting to comfort Harry, hating the sight of him crying for some reason. He didn't understand why he was crying and he wanted it to stop.

“I left you. I walked away!” Harry says in despair, and gently strokes his fingers through the other’s hair once more, combing his fingers through the blonde strands as a way to try and calm himself. “You almost died Draco,” He whispers, his eyes wide as he tries to convey the gravity of the situation.

“No you didn't. I'm perfectly fine. Look.” He tries to sit up, but automatically becomes lightheaded and falls back. “Well maybe I'm not fine…” He says to himself. “But, I not dead. Plus, we've both nearly killed each other dozens of times,” He says, trying to be reassuring.

“You shouldn’t be the one reassuring me, I should be the one to reassure you.” He lets out a light breath, and slowly tugs the other up to his chest, helping him to sit up slowly. He leans the other against his chest, as a way to support him. “Pomfrey says we’re grounded.” He adds, trying to make conversation.

“Grounded? What are we? Five?” Draco complains, leaning into Harry's warmth.

He couldn’t help but smile at that, and nods. “Yeah, we are grounded like five year olds.” He lets out a slow sigh, and takes ahold of the other’s hand. He plays with his fingers, “She said we have to bond and talk. So we’re to stay mostly in our dorms for a week. No classes.”

Draco sighs. “What even is there to talk about, Potter?” He closes his eyes and sits there thinking of what he's gotten himself into.

Harry goes quiet for a few moments, before he murmurs, “We could get to know one another. I mean.. I’ve known you for seven or so years, and yet I don’t really know you.” He bites his lower lip.

Draco let's a small smile pass his lips. “I tried getting to know you eight years ago and that didn't seem to work very well.”

“That’s because you were mean to the first people who was ever kind to me.” He says softly, and lets out a small chuckle. “That’d be the Weasleys and Hagrid. You called them a bunch of awful names and called Hagrid a savage.”

“It's how I was raised,” Draco sighed, resting his head on Harry. He yawned, feeling quite tired from the accidental attack.

“I know.” Harry rests his cheek against Draco’s head, holding him a bit closer. “Let’s go to our room yeah? We’ll go and we’ll have a nice talk. Does that sound good to you?” He had things he wanted to get off of his chest. He was afraid to open up to Malfoy. The one weak moment Harry had in front of him, Draco immediately dove for the chance to use it against him. What about the rest of Harry’s insecurities?

Draco feels anxiety bubble up in his chest, but he nods anyways. He shakily stands, using Harry for support. “That sounds alright.”

He keeps his arm around the blonde, holding gently around his waist as he regains his balance. “Do you need anything? Food? Water?”

“I can get some water once we're back at the room. Thank you though,” Draco says softly, taking a few steps to test his stability. “I think I'm alright. Still a bit lightheaded, but it's getting a lot better. Let's go.” He wanted to hurry back to the room so he could put on pajamas and read some. He already felt done with the day despite it only being noon.

“Alright,” He starts softly, but then hurries up to get in step with him. “You have to touch me though.” He murmurs, and takes Draco’s hand. “I don’t want to risk forgetting again.”

“It really doesn't hurt all that much when we aren't touching. Don't worry.” He squeezes Harry's hand and gives him a small smile.

Harry looks over at him, and lets out a light breath of relief, seeing that he’s okay. He leads the other back to the room, giving his hand little squeeze every so often to reassure himself that Malfoy is fine.


	4. The Bonding

Being stuck with Malfoy for at least another week, didn’t sound like a walk in the park to Harry. They were on minute one of day one and he was already stuck on what to do. He tried to come up with conversation topics that would start them out slow, but blanked on most of them. Eventually he just decided to throw caution to the wind and say one of the things that have been on his mind. “I’ve never seen one up close before.” He mutters out, before idly realizing Malfoy probably had no idea what he was saying. “A dark mark. I’ve never seen one up close.”  

 

Draco looks up from the book in his hand. “A dark mark? They aren't very interesting. Rather ugly in my opinion. I've tried to get rid of it, but nothing works. I've even tried carving it out. The ink just showed up on top of the scars,” He says casually. “Would you like to see one..? Up close, I mean,” He asks hesitantly, not knowing how Harry would react. 

 

He looks at the other with widened eyes, before nodding hesitantly. He bites his lower lip, moving towards the other with a soft smile. “If that’s really okay, I do want to see it up close.” The part about the ink just showing up over the scars upset him a bit, knowing that Draco tried to carve it out himself. But he wanted to see for himself. See the intricate details. 

  
Draco offers his arm to Harry with his eyebrows raised expectantly. He looks at the other, waiting to see what he'd do.    
  


Harry gently pushes the other’s sleeve up, and ran his fingers over the mark. He stood there a bit awkwardly, his cheeks heating when he realizes how weird this would look to an outsider. “Can we sit?” He asks, and plops down onto the bed. 

 

“Of course,” Draco murmurs, sitting cross legged next to Harry. He looks over Harry, somewhat appreciating him in a strange way. His deeply tanned skin, messy hair, and bright green eyes were almost a source of comfort to him. He found himself looking at the small details too like how his eyes crinkled when he smiled and how one strand of his hair seemed to always stick out more than the rest if that was even possible. He found himself staring at the boy, looking at every part of him from the scar on his forehead that was covered by hair to the slight stubble forming on his chin. 

  
While Draco was busy taking in Harry’s appearance, Harry took his time mapping every single inch of the dark mark with his fingers. He trailed his index finger across the snake, moving his way up to the skull and trailing his fingers down the sides. Despite the fact that the mark itself stood for something revolting, it was beautiful on Malfoy. Sure, it marred his skin with a blotchy dark picture that can never be removed. But the stark difference of the black ink on such pale skin was gorgeous. He let out a little hum of appreciation. “Does it still hurt?” He asks, almost too quietly to hear.  
  


Harry's voice snaps Draco out of it. “No. It hasn't since  _ he _ died,” He says becoming nervous at the thought. 

  
He nods softly, continuing to stroke his fingers up and down it. He lost himself in his thoughts, letting his mind wander anywhere it wanted to. He studied the ink in the other’s skin, being as gentle as possible. Even though Malfoy said it hasn’t hurt, Harry was weary of being too rough with it.

Draco looked at Harry's hand on his arm. His touch was calming, but the look of the mark on himself was too much. Most days he ignored it, as he did with almost everything, but now he was face to face with it and he hated it. He decides to stop focusing on it and leaned back, closing his eyes and enjoying Harry's touch. 

Harry knew that they had to talk at some point, so he decided he might as well get the ball rolling. “So you know how you said about how in Sixth year I was great at Potions?” He looks up at the other with a cheeky smile. “I cheated. I had Snape’s old notebook.” 

Draco opened one eye and looked at Harry. “You know, you pissed me off so much that year. Especially because your potions grades were better than mine. You took my place as top of the class. And to think! You cheated the whole time!” He chuckled. “That was just a bad year in general,” He says, his voice becoming a bit sad. “How did you even get the book?” He asks, trying to distract himself from the unpleasant thoughts and memories that were blooming in his mind. 

“It was just in the cabinet where the potions books were stored.” He smiled softly, before frowning just a bit. “That’s where I found that spell.” He reaches up and presses a hand over Draco’s chest. “Snape made it..” He murmurs, and shakes his head. “Thank Merlin he was there to reverse it.” 

“The one that..” Draco trailed off and frowned. He brought his fingers to the buttons on his shirt and slowly began unbuttoning it until it hung loose and completely open, revealing about a dozen faded light pink slash-like scars on his chest, some much larger than others.  

Harry nodded a bit, and took in a sharp breath when he saw the scars up close. “Fuck..” He reaches out, and just before he touches the other’s bare skin, he looks up for the other’s permission. He bites his lower lip, and just stares at the marks. 

Draco brings Harry's hand up to his chest himself, letting him feel the scars if he'd like. “It's alright… You're the one who did it so you might as well see the result,” He said, knowing the words would sting, but they were the truth. 

He looked away guiltily, but didn’t comment on that. He pressed his hand flat against the other’s chest at first. He slid it down slowly, taking in the individual bumps on his torso. Once his hand slides down his chest fully, he moves it back up, just tracing the marks with his index finger. “I didn’t know what the spell did.” He whispers, before continuing to trace. 

“Then why did you use it?” He asks curiously. He watches Harry and more questions come to mind. “Why did you attack me that day? You saw me crying. You saw that I was vulnerable. Why did you do it?” He asks, going through an array of emotions as he remembered that day. 

Harry looked at him sadly, his fingers stopping their exploration as he answers seriously. “I didn’t go in there intending to attack you. I thought you were going to crucio me. Snape wrote the spell in that book labeled, ‘for enemies’. You were my enemy then.” He looks at him seriously. “But you know, at any point you see me vulnerable in any way, you go out of your way to pour salt in the wound.” 

“You really don't understand a thing about me, Potter.” Draco pushes himself away a bit and begins buttoning his shirt back up. He turns away from Harry, trying to halt the anger begging to bubble up in him. 

“Then talk to me and explain what the fuck you’re doing when you do that to me.” He says in frustration, looking at the other a bit pleadingly, “Come on Malfoy..” He murmurs, before letting out a sigh. “Madame Pomfrey wanted us to bond when we were here. You have no idea how much of a struggle it is to try and open up to you knowing that in ten minutes you could turn around and make fun of me for something I tell you.” 

Draco stays silent, not trusting himself with speaking. He takes a few deep breaths and comes up with something to say before opening his mouth. “Okay, look. Who I am when I'm around you is a hell of a lot better than who I am when I'm alone. Just don't ask me to open up to you, don't ask me to tell you all my secrets, and don't ask me to be friends. It's not worth the effort because it's not going to happen.” Draco almost feels bad for the slightly harsh words that left his mouth, but he couldn't open up to Harry. He's the only thing that keeps him stable and it's bad enough that he let him get this close. He needed to build up a stronger barrier, one Harry couldn't get through this time. “You don't have to open up to me either. You don't have to tell me your tragic backstory. Just act as if I'm not here and we'll wait it out.”

Harry looked at the other sadly, before letting out a breath. “Right. I just-.. Right.” He stood up and walked over to his school bag. He brings it over to the bed, before laying down. “Guess you better get comfortable then Malfoy. A week stuck together and ignoring each other.” He lets out a sigh, rolling so he wasn’t facing the other. He wanted to get to know the other, but he didn’t feel like pressuring the other into anything. He didn’t want to give his all into something Malfoy wouldn’t give his all into too. 

Draco faces away from Harry as well and decides to get some rest. He lies there for a long time, unable to fall asleep as he drowns in his own thoughts. Part of him wanted to open up to Harry. Part of him wanted an actual friend and not a follower. Part of him wanted someone who would listen. He refused to let himself have that though and it hurt. He felt the ache in his chest again, but he knew it wasn't from the hex. It was instead from the emptiness he was feeling. A small tear silently rolled down his cheek, followed by another and another. He stared at the wall in front of him, trying to think of anything other than how alone he was. 

Harry wasn’t alone. He knew he wasn’t alone. He had Ron and Hermione. He had Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna. He had friends to spare. But the one friendship he actually wanted - the one that he actually knew he’d have to fight for - was entirely out of reach. He wondered if this is how Malfoy felt back in first year, when Harry refused his hand. After a while, he takes in a deep breath. Before sitting up and giving the other a gentle shove in the back. “Okay. I won’t ask you to open up to me, tell me your tragic backstory, or tell me your secrets. I won’t expect your friendship or anything, and I won’t expect you to put any effort into trying to be my friend. But that doesn’t mean I don’t have to.” He gives the other as much a smile as he can muster up, trying to be positive here. “So. Here it is, do you want to hear my tragic backstory?” He tried to tease, wanting to make the other a bit more comfortable. 

Draco quickly wipes the tears away before looking at the other, his eyes slightly red. “Okay…” He says quiety, not sure how to respond. 

“My Aunt and Uncle hated me.” He says softly, and musters up the courage to tell the rest. “They hated all things magic. I was given to them after Mum and Dad died, and they kept me in the cupboard under the stairs in the house until I was eleven. I actually almost didn’t come to Hogwarts, because Uncle Vernon threw away every letter I got.” He shuffles a bit closer to Malfoy, running his fingers through his hair. “Their son Dudley - my cousin - hated me too. He and his friends would beat me up any chance they got. They constantly picked on me, and cut me down.” He looked over at Draco, a sad smile on his lips. “That’s why I stormed out after that comment you made today. My cousin made an almost identical comment once. After Cedric died apparently I cried out for him in my sleep. And he said something about Cedric being my boyfriend.”

He bit his lower lip, and looks at the other, letting out a slow breath. “So. That’s my tragic backstory. Hope you enjoyed your time hearing it, you may now ask any questions.” He expected questions, and mentally prepared himself for it.

“I'm sorry,” is all Draco could bring himself to say. “I'm really sorry.” He looked at Harry, his eyes starting to water again. He quickly turned away before Harry could see. 

He looks at the other in confusion, before giving a slight smile. “Well, your sorrow was not something I expected. But it’s appreciated I suppose.” He gave the other a gentle nudge. 

Draco takes a small breath and quickly speaks. “My father was never really around while I was growing up,” He says, still facing away from Harry. “I mean, my mother was there, but she was always busy taking care of other more important things. After the age of five I was practically raised by house elves. Especially this one called Dobby… I remember my father being furious when you pulled that trick.” He laughs lightly. “I was taught that muggles were filthy, half-breeds were filthy, mudbloods, the poor, and those who hadn't a drop of pure blood within them were all filthy. I remember my parents almost putting me into Durmstrang because hogwarts wasn't good enough.” Draco abruptly stops speaking, shaking his head. “I shouldn't be complaining. It wasn't that bad of a childhood I suppose.”

“It might not seem bad for some people, but it was bad for you and that’s all that matters.” Harry debates for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around the other’s back in a hug. He pulled him into a tight hug from behind, his arms settling around the other’s middle as he rests his head on his chest. “Thank you for telling me.” He says gently, a smile on his lips. “Dobby was a great elf.” He murmurs thoughtfully, a melancholy feeling settling in his heart. 

“He got quite annoying at times. I remember father punishing him so harshly... “ Draco snaps himself out of it, pushing the thoughts of Dobby’s torn flesh and burned skin away before more memories came hurling again him. 

Harry winces, his face coming down to rest on the other’s shoulder. “Poor Dobby,” He murmurs. He lets out a little sigh. “What would you like to talk about now Malfoy? Do you just want to talk back and forth? No real rhyme or reason to it?” 

“Sure,” Draco says, his voice soft and sad. He states at nothing, playing with his thumbs as he listens to Harry's voice. 

“I used to be jealous of your hair,” He grins a bit, hoping that would help the other come out of his saddened state. “It always fell where you wanted it to and you could do whatever you wanted with it. Every time you’d pick on my hair, I’d think ‘Damn I wish my hair cooperated like Malfoy’s.’” /

Draco laughs. “God my hair looked dreadful up until third year. I hated that bloody gel. I was also forced to use to use… what was the name…. Oh! It was that sleakeazies hair potion. I'm glad I stopped though. My hair looked so bad.” He runs a hand through his hair, thankful for the lack of product. 

He brightens, and lets out a bit of a laugh. “Even all slicked back and looking like you thought you were hot shit, you looked better than I did.” He laid on his back on the bed, running his fingers through his tangled hair. “And you  _ still _ have better cooperating hair than I do.” 

“I actually like your hair. I love how curly it is. I wish mine wasn't as pin straight, “ He says, giving Harry a smile.

He smiles right back, “You wouldn’t be saying that if your hair was as unruly as mine is. My arms get tired washing it half the time.” He wished his was pin straight sometimes, that way it’d be easier to take care of. 

“I've never had that problem,” He says thoughtfully. He reaches over and twists a strand of Harry's hair around his finger.

Harry let him, closing his eyes a bit as he twists it. “It takes forever for it to even get wet in the shower. That’s why it takes me so long.” He shuffles a bit closer so Draco could get a better reach. 

Draco runs his fingers through it, gently combing out the knots. “It's pretty.” He looks at the dark stands that clumped together in thick curls. “I like it a lot.”

His cheeks flush just a bit, looking up at the other with a genuine smile. “Thank you,” This was definitely a step up from him saying it looked like even rats wouldn’t sleep in it. 

“You're welcome.” Draco takes his hand out of Harry's hair and backs away once again. He looked at the blanket, feeling awkward looking at Harry. 

“Your turn?” He offers, looking at the other with a soft smile. He shuffled himself on the bed, making himself more comfortable. 

“For what?” He asks curiously. 

“The random topic choosing. I figured it’d be fair for you to choose something too since I said the last thing. If there’s anything on your mind, you know? If you don’t want to talk about something I could come up with another topic I guess but-” He gives a little shrug. 

Draco thinks for a second before coming up with something. “What was it like talking to snakes?”

Harry looks thoughtful for a few moments, “It’s not much different from talking to humans really. In fact I didn’t know I was speaking another language when I first did it. I think I can still do it actually, which is kind of cool. I like snakes.” He smiles, and looks up at the other. “Were you scared when I talked to it in the middle of class?” 

“A bit,” Draco admits. “I was slightly jealous too. Not anymore though. I was jealous of you for a lot of things back then though. You were popular, you had real friends, you were well liked and good at everything… It was really bad,” He says, shaking his head. 

“Not that year I didn’t. Everyone was terrified of me that year.” He lets out a breath. “Hermione and Ron were my only real friends at that point. Everyone else turned against me. I was only popular because Voldemort killed my parents when I was little. If that had never happened, I am certain I wouldn’t have that many friends.” 

“You still would have had plenty of friends. You're a attractive and a decent person,” Draco says without thinking. 

“Mm, thank you Malfoy.” He says thoughtfully, before grinning a bit. “You know, today wasn’t the first time I’ve been in the Slytherin common room.” He looks over at the other, cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

Draco’s brows knit together. “Oh?” 

“Mhm, and you were the one who let me in. Ron too actually.” He faces the other, and lets out a light chuckle. “Had a pretty decent conversation and everything.” 

“What are you talking about, Potter?” He asks, confused. “I hated you and that ginger git. Hell, I still hate the weasel.”

“Ron and I polyjuiced into Crabbe and Goyle in Second Year.” He grins, deciding not to comment about Draco not hating Harry anymore. “We thought you might be the Heir of Slytherin, and we wanted to get you to confess. It didn’t exactly work in our favor. But you held up a conversation with us. You pointed out that Goyle had glasses, and didn’t even question it much.” 

“Bloody hell, Potter! Talk about an invasion of privacy,” He complains, blushing, embarrassed at what he may have heard.

“Mm, you mostly just chattered on about how much you hated the Weasleys and Dumbledore. But when I told you you were wrong about Dumbledore being the worst I thought you got suspicious.” He grins at this part, “So I said that ‘Harry Potter’ was the worst, and you of course agreed wholeheartedly and went off on that tangent for a while.” 

Draco hides his face in his hand and made a loud, embarrassed whining sound. “You followed me around a lot didn't you?” He says, his words muffled by his hands. 

“Mhm.” He agrees, a smile on his lips as the other made the whine. “I did. All the time actually.” 

Draco keeps his face hidden, a prominent blush still on it. “ You're a bigger creep than I thought. Did you have a crush on me or something, Potter?” He teases. 

Harry looks thoughtful for a few moments, “Huh..” He had never thought about that before. Did he have a crush on him? “Probably not.” He decides to reply, not knowing for certain. Afterall, he has always been hung up on Malfoy in one way or another. Maybe young Harry did like him a bit. It was a lost cause now anyways. “Technically you followed me around too, didn’t you?”

“I suppose, but I didn't go out of my way to do it. I definitely didn't spend months making polyjuice to get to you.” He thinks over what Harry said for moment. “ _ Probably _ not?” 

“Ah but that’s where you’re wrong Malfoy. Remember that time you climbed up in a tree just to get my attention?” He smirked, “Besides. Hermione brewed the polyjuice, and it only took  _ one _ month. We were stalking you at that point for the safety of the school.” When Draco questions the ‘probably’ portion, Harry gives a bit of a shrug. “I don’t really remember. It would make sense if I did have a crush on you back then, wouldn’t it? I’ll have to ask Hermione, she probably knows me better than I do.” 

“I liked attention,” Draco mumbles. He clears his throat. “So… do you like blokes?” He tries to ask casually. 

“Hm, I think I like ‘em as much as any other guy.” He then smiles at the other and rolls his eyes playfully. “Yes Malfoy, I like blokes. You’re not going to have an aneurysm over it, are you?” The Wizarding world was so much different than the muggle one. In the muggle world, being gay was something to be ashamed of. But in the Wizarding world? Chances are everyone is just a little gay, and proud to be it. Charlie is gay, George goes either way. It was surprising to see how open about everything they were here. Sexuality wise at least. 

“No, I'm not, but what about the female weasel?” He asks, feeling an emotion he couldn't identify. 

“Malfoy, Ginny is manlier than I am.” He says simply, a smile on his face. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice it sooner honestly. All of the girls I’ve ever liked were better Quidditch players than half the guys, and looked like they’d win in a fight against a dragon.” He smiles a bit wistfully. “I do still love Gin though. But as more of a- brother-sister sort of thing.”   
  


Draco looks at him in a new light, feeling confused with himself. He doesn't say anything. He only looks at the other. 

“Earth to Malfoy?” Harry waves a hand in front of the other’s face, looking a bit confused. Did he break him? “Uhh, what about you? Blokes or birds?” 

Draco blinks a few times. “Uhm… Blokes? I've never quite liked girls. They're strange and smell weird,” He says, crinkling his nose at the thought of the way Pansy had smelled while she kissed him. That was by far one of the worse things he ever experienced, only second to Voldemort. 

Harry nods in understanding, stretching his arms up. “See why I said probably not when you asked about the crush? I didn’t even realize I liked blokes until last summer.” He had broken up with Ginny much before that - before the end of the war really - and as they were building the Weasley’s home back up, he had discovered the wonder that was Charlie Weasley. “How’d you figure it out then?”

“I realized it didn't like girls a single bit after Pansy had tried to get onto me in fifth year and I'm pretty sure I had a huge crush on Cedric in fourth year,” He says, his smile fading a bit at the thought of Cedric. 

“I feel as though everyone had a crush on Cedric,” Harry says softly, before clearing his throat. “Oliver Wood had a lovely arse.” He turns his head to grin at Malfoy. “And Merlin’s tits Viktor Krum.” Harry had assumed during the tournament that what he felt for Krum was nothing more than a man crush over his quidditch skills. But now Harry knew better.  

Draco grimaced when he heard Krums name. “Not my type,” He says, finding the Quidditch player far from attractive. 

“Really?” Harry looked at the other with wide eyes. “Why not?” He had thought Krum was rather attractive. Even Ron seemed to think so, and he was straight as an arrow. 

“Not sure. The accent, the hair, the unnecessarily large biceps. Not my type.” He shrugged, finding amusement in Harry's look of shock.

“The accent is what got me. I have a thing for people speaking other languages.” He looks at the other thoughtfully. “I suppose I don’t really have a type. I like a wide range of guys.” Oliver Wood, Krum, Charlie, Bill. Half of the guys Harry has fancied were Weasleys. Interesting. “So Malfoy, what’s your ‘type’?” 

Draco thinks for a moment. “I like dark hair. Light eyes maybe… Tan skin is also nice. I love the golden color. Tall, but not too tall. Strong, but not too strong. Funny, nice smile, outgoing…” He trails off, thinking of what he would describe as the perfect guy. “I'm not sure though. That's just what I've found myself being drawn to.” 

“Sounds like a lovely bloke,” He smiles at the other, not making the connection between his description and the obvious similarities in himself. “I suppose I’d like my bloke to be funny as well. Nice smile.” He thinks for a few moments. “Maybe not Potter crazy? I mean.. Ron has pointed out multiple times that if I really wanted I could have any bloke out there. But I don’t want someone to be with me because I’m Harry Potter. I want him to like just Harry.”

He twirls a strand of hair around his finger. “Like Wood, he thought I was good at Quidditch. Krum was famous by himself, so he didn’t need me around to boost his career. Charlie is- Well Charlie is just Charlie. I guess he just saw me as Ron’s best friend. Bill-” He sighs a bit, “Bill is sadly quite married.” He blushes when he realizes he’s been rattling on. “How about you? What blokes did you fancy?”

He takes in Harry's words and thinks. “Other than Cedric I'm not sure. I don't find myself liking people very often. I thought I liked Pansy, but that was definitely not the case.” He chuckles.

He grins, the easy conversation making him relax further. “So you’ve only ever liked two people huh? Are you sure it’s not three? You were just as obsessed with me back then as I was with you.” He nudges the other teasingly. 

Draco smirks. “Probably not,” He says shortly.

Harry rolls his eyes, a teasing smile on his lips. “Oh how you wound me.” 

Draco feels a strange feeling in his stomach at the look of Harry's smile and emerald eyes. He laughs lightly,  feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a while. 

After a bit of silence, Harry decides to say something simple. Something unexpected. “My favorite color is green.” 

“Mine is purple,” He says, smiling at the other. 

“Jeez, and I thought mine was going to be a bombshell. Considering how you think of me as some huge Gryffindor enthusiast. Why purple?” He looks at the other with genuine curiosity. 

He shrugs. “It's pretty. And who doesn't like the color green?”

Harry shrugs as well, and lays back, stretching his arms above his head before propping them behind it. “What do you wanna do now, Malfoy?” He asks, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. 

“You know, I've never played any of those silly party games. What are they called… Truth or dare? Spin the bottle? At Slytherin parties all we did was get drunk then go to bed. Not much fun,” He admits. 

“Well, I don’t think we can effectively play spin the bottle with just us, so do you want to play truth or dare?” He smiles at the other. “We did lots in Gryffindor.” 

“Sure,” Draco says without hesitation. 

Harry sits up, propping his back up against the headboard. “Truth or Dare Malfoy?” 

“Truth,” Draco says, wanting to start off easy, unsure of what Harry would do if he chose dare. 

“Okay,” He takes a few moments to think of a question. “What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done?” It was the most vague question Harry has ever asked, but he wanted to give Draco creative freedom.

“This may sound rather dark, but probably hug Voldemort. It was the most peculiar thing. He never showed affection to anyone and then he was hugging me.” He shudders at the thought. 

“I probably would have thrown up.” Harry says thoughtfully, and shakes his head. “Yeah, sounds weird enough to me.” 

“Truth or dare?” Draco asks Harry, letting him take his turn. 

“Dare.” Harry says with a cheeky smile, not afraid of anything Draco could throw at him. 

Draco thinks for a second. “I dare you to… hm… I dare you to show me your favorite body part,” He says, unable to come up with anything else.

Harry smirks widely, and lets out a light laugh. “If you say so Malfoy,” He gets on his knees on the bed, and turns around. He bends over the slightest bit, and yanks his pants down. His arse on full view. He was about to make a comment, when the door to their room opens. 

“Harry, I heard what happened in Potions I-” Ron walks in, his eyes wide as he sees Harry bending over in front of Malfoy with his pants down. “I uh.. Is this a bad time? Should I come back? Are you uh..  _ Trying things? _ ”  

 


	5. The Game

Draco's cheeks turn bright red as he sits there with Harry's ass in his face and a confused and shocked looking Ron in the doorway. His embarrassment and the suddenness of it all leaves him speechless, only able to stutter out an awkward “It's not what it looks like.” 

 

Harry hastily pulls his pants back up, and turns so that he was facing the other instead. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide as he stares at his best friend. “Uh.. No it’s not a bad time Ron. What do you need?” 

 

“I just wanted to know what happened and see if the ferret was alright. He obviously is so I'll just leave you to it,” Ron says, his cheeks as red as his hair. He turns to leave, wanting to get out of the uncomfortable situation as soon as possible.

 

“I’ll talk to you later then?” He calls out, watching as his best friend leaves without another word. “That.. Was horrifying.” Harry looks over at Malfoy, his cheeks burning as he tries to think of what to say. He clears his throat. “Uh.. So. My arse is my favorite body part. Truth or dare?”

 

Draco laughs nervously. “I hope weasel doesn't think we're fucking now and dare, by the way.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that, and smirks at him. “I’d say show me  _ your _ favorite body part. But I’m a little afraid of someone walking in and you whipping out your prick.” He taps his chin. “Well, let’s see. I dare you to-” He shrugs. “I dunno, how about you have to try and do a handstand for the entirety of my next turn.”  

 

Draco sighs and stands. He walks over the the wall closest to the bed and goes up into a handstand, his shirt falling up. “Truth or dare?” He asks, his voice strained from the childish dare. 

 

Harry grins, practically laughing in delight as he stares. “Hmm..” He pretends to think about it for a few seconds. He made sure he stayed where Draco wouldn’t be in too much pain. “I think I might do a dare this time again.” 

 

“I dare you to get us some firewhiskey,” Draco says, his arms wobbling. “And hurry up”

 

“Where am I going to get firewhiskey?” He asks, a smile on his face as he gets up. “Do you have any in the room?” Harry did, it was in his trunk. But he was enjoying himself far too much to give it up. 

 

“I have a bottle or two in my trunk. Just hurry the fuck up Potter.” He starts feeling lightheaded as the other stalls. 

 

He did get into the trunk now, and grabbed them out the bottle. “Tadaa~” He held it up. “And you know, I didn’t say you could use the wall with my dare.” He smirks at the other. 

 

Draco comes down, stumbling a bit. “I can't do a bloody handstand on my own. Now pass the bottle,” Draco says, thirsty for the burning of the whiskey down his throat. 

 

Harry grins, and lets the other drink from the bottle. “Truth or dare?” He asks, chuckling and shaking his head. 

 

“Truth.” Draco pops open the bottle with a spell and takes a large drink. He passes it to Harry, offering him some. 

 

“Thanks,” He murmurs, and takes a drink of it. He then smiles teasingly at the other. “Did you think my arse was nice?” He drops back down into the bed, sitting in the middle while facing Malfoy. 

 

“It's rather pale, but other than that it's a good arse. Would have been better if Weasley hadn't interrupted.” Draco takes the bottle back and has another swig. 

 

His smile only widens, and he lets out a little snort. “How in Merlin’s name is my arse pale? I’m tan. More tan than you and Ron. I’m certain that if we stood side by side your arse would be thirty times paler than mine is.”

 

“All of me is pale, Potter. There isn't a single bit of skin on me that's any darker or lighter than the rest. But yes, I'm sure my arse is at least thirty times paler. Now, truth or dare?” Draco asks, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. 

 

“Truth,” He says, waving off the other’s statement about how all of him his pale. He takes the firewhiskey from the other, and takes another large sip. 

 

“Is your prick as big as your ego?” Draco asks, the firewhiskey in his system taking away any filter he had before. 

 

“Well, I think it is.” He looks thoughtful, “Depends on how big you think my ego is.” He smirks, “Merlin Malfoy, first my arse, and now my prick. You just want to see all the good bits don’t you?”

 

“I didn't  _ ask  _ to see your arse. You just showed me.” Draco rolls his eyes. “Well I guess it also depends on how big you think your ego is, too.”

 

“Is not knowing the exact size of my prick going to keep you up at night Malfoy?” He asks with a teasing smile. Before shaking his head. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.” Draco takes another drink. 

 

He smirks, “I dare you to measure your prick, and tell me what it is.” He makes a motion for the other to take down his pants. “If it’ll make you feel better I won’t look.” He slings an arm over his eyes. 

 

“Measure while I'm soft? Why, I thought you played fair,” Draco scoffs with a feigned hurt expression. 

 

“Jerk off if you must,” He says, scoffing. “Either way, measure up Malfoy and I’ll tell you if it’s bigger than my ego.” 

 

Draco doesn't even blush, the alcohol clouding his right of mind. He turns away from Harry and pulls down his pants before giving himself a few tugs. Once he considers himself hard enough he uses his wand as a ruler to estimate. Based off the eleven inch wand he guesses he must be right about six. “Six inches. Satisfied, Potter?” He says without shame as he tucks himself back into his pants and turns around.  

 

“Mm, very.” He uncovers his eyes once he’s pretty sure it’s safe. “And I’d say your ego is the same size as mine.” He snickers, and smirks up at him from where he had flopped back on the bed. 

 

Draco rolls his eyes and takes another large swig. “I'm going to need to be a lot drunker to put up with this,” He mutters, trying to get comfortable with his new…  _ problem _ that just so happened to be in his pants. 

 

Harry lets himself laugh loudly, just barely a bit buzzed from the alcohol. “We need more firewhiskey.” He says, and accios one of the bottles out of his trunk. “I pick dare, by the way.”

 

“I dare you to show me one of your weirdest kinks,” Draco says, curious as to what strange things the other was into. 

 

“How am I supposed to show you one of my weirdest kinks?” He asks in confusion, before looking up at the ceiling. “Well. I suppose I could pull out a magazine or something, but that wouldn’t really be a weird one would it?” He looks at the other, “Does the foreign language kink count?”

 

“Sure.” Draco shrugs. “That was underwhelming,” He chuckles. 

 

“Well it’d be harder to show you my other kinks. The language one is the simplest weird kink I have. I think everything else is pretty normal. Maybe. Anyway, truth or dare?” He looks up at the other with a smile. 

 

“Truth. No way I'm doing another dare after the last one. You'll have to get me drunker than all hell for that,” Draco says, looking at the other. 

 

“Mm, I could just make the truths equally as horrifying.” He smirks. “So Malfoy, speaking of making the truths terrible, what do you wank to?”

 

“My imagination? Nothing too terribly interesting,” He says, having no problem saying it like he usually would. 

 

“Mm, that’s not what I meant and you know it.” He gives the other a little kick in the side for his trouble. “But whatever, be stubborn. I’ll get it out of you sooner or later.” He takes a large gulp of firewhiskey. 

 

“How so?” He smirks, testing his limits with Harry. 

 

“What do you mean how so?” He raises a brow. “How so that’s not what I meant or how so I’ll get it out of you?”

 

“How will you get it out of me, Potter?” Draco smiles mischievously. 

 

Harry flushes, and smirks at him, propping himself up on his elbows. “What way would work?” 

 

“I guess you'll just have to find out.” Draco picks up the first bottle, downing what was left in it before tossing it to the side. 

 

He bites his lower lip, looking at the other with a lazy smile. “Mm, why can’t you just  _ tell _ me? I don’t want to exhaust all my resources here Malfoy.” He stretches himself out, and drinks some more. “I pick dare by the way.”

 

“Ah, but that just takes all the fun away, Potter,” Draco fakes a contemplative look. “Hm… I dare you to try something to ‘figure it out’”

 

He swallows thickly, and stares up at the other. “Do I have limits?” He licks his lips, shuffling up a bit as he debates on what to do. 

 

“Not as long as there's alcohol in the room.” Draco looks at Harry expectantly. 

 

He gets up onto his knees, a devilish smile on his face. He gently reaches out, putting his hands on the other’s waist. “Now Malfoy, what exactly do you wank about hm?” He starts to gently trail his fingers up and down the other’s middle. His smile soon grows more savage and he begins to relentlessly tickle the blonde. 

 

An involuntary laugh escapes Draco's lips as he tries to squirm away from the other. His breaths quicken and a smile is plastered onto his face. “No,” He says breathlessly between giggles. 

 

“C’mon Malfoy, tell me~” He says, pinning the other’s arms down with his knees so that he couldn’t push Harry off. “You’re going to give in at some point!” He pushes the other’s shirt up so that he can tickle the skin directly. 

 

Draco tries for another minute or so, but in the end he gives up. “Bondage, okay?” He bursts out, unable to take the torture any longer. 

 

Harry grins brightly, and stops tickling. “Ahh see? That wasn’t so difficult.” He ruffles the other’s hair, before shuffling off of his arms and back onto the bed. “Now, truth or dare Malfoy?” Deciding not to comment on the shared kink. 

 

Draco grabs the other bottle of his own makeshift liquid courage, taking a sip before before saying, “Dare.”

 

He hums thoughtfully, “Let’s see..” He grins once more. “Why don’t you show me how you like to be tied up?” He tilts his head innocently, humming thoughtfully. 

 

Draco raises a brow at him. “Who says  _ I  _ like being tied up. Maybe I like seeing my partner on their knees in front of me, gagged with their hands behind their back. Did that thought not occur to you?” He smirks. 

 

“Mm, it occurred to me.” He smirks right back, “Which is why I dared you to  _ show me _ .” He sits up a bit, “You know I’ve never been tied up before, I think I’ll rather enjoy myself.” He bats his eyes innocently, trying to seem as though he had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

 

Draco summons his tie and grabs the both of Harry's hands. He pins him to the headboard of the bed, straddling him as he ties Harry's wrists to it. “It depends on what we're doing, but this is what I think I'd prefer. Especially if I were to ride you right now,” He says experimentally grinding down onto Harry's prick. After a teasing second he gets off and sits to the side of Harry. 

 

Harry’s eyes widen as he’s pinned, and shudders a bit at the feeling. He bites his lower lip, and arches his hips up when he’s grinded against. He shivers, his face a deep reddish hue before he lets out a shaky breath. “Alright, yeah I see the appeal of this.” He tries to adjust himself without using his hands, wiggling his hips as a way to try and make his quickly hardening length less obvious. 

 

Draco laughs a bit as he see what Harry's trying to do. “I see you have a bit of a problem,” He chuckles. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”  He says hastily, trying to buy himself some time to calm down. 

 

“Have you ever been with a guy?” Draco asks, feeling drunk on more than just alcohol as he eyes Harry as though he's pray. 

 

“Not technically.” He says, biting his lower lip. “Fooled around a bit with Charlie, and this one muggle bloke. But nothing big.” He cleared his throat a bit. “Just a few blowjobs with Charlie, and I let that muggle finger me.” He shivers at the look in the other’s eyes, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” He says before pouring more whiskey down his throat despite being well over drunk. 

 

“Have  _ you _ ever been with a guy?” He shifts his legs a bit, before looking up at the other. “Hey, give me some of that.”

 

“Nope. Haven't even kissed one.” Draco places the bottle to Harry's lips, his hands shaking a bit. 

 

Harry drinks as best he can from his position, his cheeks growing darker by the second. He watches Malfoy, and when the bottle is pulled away he murmurs, “Did you want to?”

 

“Why wouldn't I?” He says slyly. Draco focuses on the way Harry's lips are dampened by the drink and he licks his own, thinking of how nice it'd be to taste it off his lips. 

 

“That wasn’t a question per se, so much as a proposition.” He looks up at the other with what he hopes is a flirtatious smile, licking his own lips as he watches him. 

 

Draco's rational side tries to say no, but all his drunken self can do is nod eagerly. He unties Harry with a spell and sits there, looking at him with wide puppy eyes. 

 

“Mm, it’s a shame you untied me. But I suppose this will do.” He gently reaches up, cupping the other’s cheek as he leans in. He presses his lips against Draco’s softly at first, before he deepens it.

 

It takes Draco a while to settle into the kiss, but he eventually does, getting the hang of it. He instinctively tangles his fingers in Harry's hair, moaning softly into the kiss. 

 

Harry hums in appreciation, tilting his head just a bit to better the angle. He shuffles up to his knees, and gently starts to nudge Draco back onto the bed further. 

 

Draco lies down, Harry on top of him as they kiss. He moves his hands down to Harry's waist, gripping it tightly as he softly bites his lower lip. 

 

He smiles into the kiss, his hands gently running down Draco’s chest. He wasn’t very experienced in this sort of thing, but if the sounds Draco were making were any indication of his skills, he wasn’t terrible. He gently began to grind down on Malfoy, rutting against him. 

 

Draco's moans picked up as Harry started rutting against him. He used his hands to guide Harry, lost in the feeling. After another minute he pulls away from the kiss, breathless. He rests his head on Harry's shoulder, panting. 

 

Harry pants a bit, his cheeks flushed as he slows his thrusts. “Everything okay?” He asks, mouthing his way along Draco’s neck as he runs his fingers down every inch of his body he can find. 

 

“Mhm,” Draco sighs. “You're so bloody hot, Harry.” Draco kisses the top of his head, touching every inch of skin he can. He tugs at Harry's shirt. “Off,” He commands, wanting to feel more. 

 

He couldn’t help but grin at that, and sits up a bit, tugging his shirt off without complaint. “How about yours?” He starts to tug at the other’s shirt, kissing along his scars once its off. 

 

Draco pulls Harry's hair to make him come back up towards his lips. He kisses him passionately for a minute before breaking off. He pushes Harry back and gets on top of him. “It's my turn now,” He says bringing his lips to Harry's neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. He then goes to Harry's chest, kissing, biting, and licking every inch of skin. 

 

He gasps, arching his back as his neck is sucked. His hips pressing upwards. “Merlin-” He lets out a loud moan, loving every second of Draco’s exploration. He grips onto the other’s hair, and bites his lower lip. 

 

Draco looks up at Harry, smiling. He keeps going on his downwards journey of kisses and marks, but stops once his gets to Harry's navel, unsure of what to do. He looks up at the other, a innocent, questioning look on his face.  

 

Harry gives him an encouraging nod, running his fingers through the other’s hair. “Go ahead, just do what you think works.” He smiles cheekily down at him. “And I’ll do you next.”

 

Draco bites his lip before a look of determination comes onto his face. He slowly unbuttons Harry's trousers and pull them and his underwear down at the same time, leaving Harry exposed. He takes a deep breath and nervously wraps his hand around Harry's prick. He starts stroking it as he would his own. He looks at Harry for approval. 

 

He lets out a light whine, his hips pressing forward as he’s touched. “Is it bigger than your ego?” He teased, gently tugging his hair a bit. He feels his toes curl a bit, Draco’s touch driving him crazy. 

 

Draco looks at it thoughtfully. “A good bit thicker, but I've got length on you,” He laughs. He keeps touching Harry as he comes back up to kiss his neck one again. 

 

He lets out a light laugh, and runs his hands down the other’s back. He grabs his arse, giving it a light squeeze as he tugs Draco up into his lap further. “Hang on, let me show you how it’s done. Take off your pants.” He didn’t exactly know how to do what he wanted to do, but he was going to try. 

 

Draco hesitates. No one's ever seen him naked, except for perhaps accidentally in the locker room, and he was beyond nervous. He took a calming breath before unbuttoning his pants and sliding then off, tossing them to a random corner of the room. He keeps his boxers on, looking anxiously at Harry. 

 

“Do you not want me to-” He makes a motion, biting his lower lip. “I’m not doing anything intrusive - not too intrusive. And it’ll feel good.” He reaches down and strokes himself a few times. 

 

Draco bites his lips and nods. “Yeah, I want you too,” He says quietly, feeling petrified yet excited at the same time. He grabs the bottle and downs some more, needing to relax. After a few seconds he feels more calm and waits to see what Harry does as he watches him stroke himself. He feels rock hard in his pants, a damp spot forming at the front of his boxers from precum. 

 

He gives a smile, and bites his lower lip. “Okay,” He sits up, and moves over to Draco. He kneels between the other’s legs. “Alright?” He presses a few kisses to the other’s member through his boxers. He laps at the wet mark on the fabric. 

 

Draco shivers and let's out a soft moan of Harry's name. He places his hands in Harry's hair, his hips canting upwards. 

 

He gently tugs down Draco’s underwear, and presses a kiss to the head of his cock. He looks up at the other, running his tongue across the slit, lapping at the precome. 

 

Draco gasps, never having has felt anything like this before. “Fuck, Harry,” He says, looking down at the other as he does what feels like magic. He feels pleasure run up his spine as he rocks his hips against Harry's mouth, all his previous insecurities gone. 

 

Harry simply opens his mouth a bit, relaxing his jaw so that Malfoy could thrust into it. He gripped the other’s hips, looking up at him. His hands gently slide back, his fingers prodding at the other’s entrance. 

 

Draco begins gently thrusting into Harry’s mouth, barely registering the fingers at his arsehole. All he can do is close his eyes, enjoying the sensation for as long as possible. 

 

Harry didn’t dare press his fingers inside, knowing that they had no lube. But he prodded just enough that he should get a bit of a feeling from it. He relaxed his jaw as best as he could, gagging as he tries to catch up with him. 

 

Draco moans Harry’s name over and over again, his thrusts becoming rougher as he feels himself getting closer. He completely forgets to be gentle as he chases his own pleasure. 

 

Tears well up in Harry’s eyes as he fights his gag reflex, and eventually he does have to pull back, panting as he tries to calm down a bit. As he gave his jaw a break, he continued to pump the other’s cock quickly, then he kisses the tip.

 

Draco let's out a high pitched moan as he cums unexpectedly into Harry's hand. He falls back onto the bed, panting. “Holy shit,” He says in amazement, his body still buzzing. 

 

Harry smiles up at him, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. He starts to pump himself, thinking that Draco might be too blissed out to help him out. 

 

Draco looks up at Harry and frowns. “Isn't that my job?” He pouts, stumble into an upwards position. He shoos Harry's hand away and replaces it with his own, drunkenly stroking him as well as he can. 

 

“I just thought you’d be too tired-” He cuts himself off with a moan, arching his hips up as he’s stroked. He cries out, thrusting shallowly into the other’s hand. “O-Oh God~”

 

Draco smiles and leans down. He tentatively takes Harry into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

 

Harry’s eyes widen, and he grips the sheets tightly. He lets out a loud moan, his toes curling as he tries his hardest not to buck his hips. He pressed his head against the bed tightly, arching his hips upwards. “ _ Fuck _ , Draco.”

 

Draco soothingly rubs Harry’s thighs and he bobs up and down. He stares at Harry from underneath his eyelashes, enjoying the look of pleasure on his face. 

 

Harry comes with a cry, his fingers tangling in Draco’s hair as he pants. He lays his head back, his eyes drooping in exhaustion as he continues to pat the other’s head. He pulls the other up to his chest, and kisses along his jawline. He pulls Draco close, snuggling up to him as he wraps his arms around him.

 

Draco closes his eyes and cuddles up to Harry, resting his head on the others bare chest. It's only minutes before he starts snoring softly. 


	6. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We thought we'd give you guys a little surprise and post another chapter today!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry

 

Harry lays curled up with Draco in his arms, having slept through the night for the first time in forever. He snored peacefully as the light from their window began to filter into the room, he had exhausted himself and Draco last night, and was enjoying having a chance to sleep in. 

 

Draco sleeps calmly, drooling onto Harry a bit. It isn't until ten that he wakes up. His eyes flutter open and it takes his a few moments to come to his senses. He feels a warm body underneath him and he panics, shooting upright in bed. “What the fuck?” He yells, wide awake. It isn't  until he sees Harry’s naked chest that he notices his own state of undress. “Why the fuck am I naked?!” Draco panics, pulling the blanket up to cover himself. 

 

The other’s shouting woke Harry, and when he raised his head from his groggy state he smiled at Draco. “Mm, good morning.” He stretches a bit, he looks Draco up and down, and frowns when he sees the other covering himself. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Why the  _ fuck  _ am I naked,” Draco repeats, a furious look in his hateful eyes. 

 

“I-” Harry looked up at him in confusion. “We uh.. Do you not remember?” He props himself up a bit, his eyes wide. 

 

“Of course not! I was drunk of my arse! You didn't…” Draco's eyes widen as he realizes what happened. “You took bloody advantage of me!” He yells standing and trying to find any piece of clothing to cover himself with. 

 

He stares at the other in horror. “No- I didn’t I-” He sits up, watching the other with a panicked expression. 

 

“Then what the hell happened and why am I naked?” He asks, his head pounding as he pulls on his button down and boxers. 

 

“We fooled around but we- it was  _ mutual _ . You and I both wanted to.” He flushes deeply, and covers his eyes. “Did I  _ imagine that? _ Fuck Malfoy I'm so sorry. I thought- I’m so sorry.” 

 

“I was drunk!” Draco shrieks. He couldn't believe took away his only form of innocence that was left. He walks to his trunk despite the pain and grabs fresh clothing. He casts an extreme cleansing spell all over himself, feeling dirty. It stings, but he takes it, wanting to get every trace of Harry off of him. He pulls on fresh clothes and refuses to even look at Harry, fuming. We wanted to hex him and make him pay, but he knows he can't. Instead he just yells until his voice breaks.

 

Harry feels tears well up in his eyes, a horrified expression on his face. “W-We didn’t have sex? If that makes the situation any better, we just-” He swallows thickly, and begins to pace the room, trying not to go too far from the other. “Fuck, Malfoy I- I don’t know how else to say I’m sorry. If I had known you were that drunk I wouldn’t have- I would have-” He was horrible. He was a despicable human being, he should never have given in and done what he had. Poor Malfoy, had Harry really imagined that the other was just as willing?  

 

“ _ I don't want to hear it _ ,” He says, his voice strained with anger. “Just leave me the fuck alone, Potter.” He sits across the room, his foot tapping frustratedly on the ground. He feels tears of hate and frustrated trail down his face silently. 

 

“Alright. Okay. I’ll leave you alone.” He whispers out, running a hand through his hair. Harry felt like he was going to throw up. How could he have  _ done this _ ? He just sat there with the other, not making eye contact as he stares at the floor. He wishes that he had a time turner, to go back in time and stop himself. To go back and give himself a warning about what was going to be the result of them messing around. He felt horrible for what he had done, and he couldn’t take it back. 

 

Draco can't even stand being in the same room as Harry. He stomps into the bathroom, locking himself in there as he breaks down into tears, unable to believe had let himself do that. He ignores the pain from letting Harry be so far from him. 

 

He watches the other stomp away, and shuffles closer to the door so that the other didn’t feel more pain. He flushes, realizing there was never going to be any way to make this up to the other. He called out for one of the house elves, watching as it popped up. He asked politely for some breakfast for the two of them, and then set off in an attempt to make things right. He stood, and took out his wand. He transfigured the bed into two, planning on letting Malfoy choose which one he wanted. He certainly wouldn’t want to sleep in the same bed as the person who had taken advantage of him. The guilt weighed heavily on Harry’s heart, and he knew he’d never let himself forget this. 

 

Hopefully Draco would approve of the change he made, and not get upset for Harry’s lumpy spellwork. 

 

Draco refuses to come out he stays in there past breakfast, not feeling hungry. He plans on staying in there for as long as the hex was in place, never wanting to face the other again.

 

Harry just laid in one of the beds, dreading the moment Draco decided to come out. The other had every right to be pissed off, he had every right to want to hex Harry. And in all honesty, Harry expected him to. Maybe he should give Draco the go ahead to hex him? Give him a free shot? 

 

Draco stays hidden in the bathroom, his tears finally ceasing after what feels like hours in there. All he can do is stare at at the wall, feeling empty.

 

He knocked on the door, and took a deep breath. “Malfoy? I know you don’t want to talk to me or anything but.. Do you want to hex me? Like.. I give you full permission to hex me.” He just wanted to throw that out there. “And I asked the elves to bring you up some food. And I split the bed, so you don’t have to sleep in the same one as me.” He fidgeted, “And now I’ll leave you alone again. Sorry.” 

 

Draco doesn't respond. He's already decided he's never coming out and he was sticking to it. He didn't need food anyways. 

 

After a few hours more, Harry was restless. He had drank a lot last night, and had a huge cup of pumpkin juice with breakfast. His bladder felt like it’d explode right now if he didn’t do something. He paced in front of the bathroom door, and knocked again. “Malfoy, look I know you hate me and you have every right to, but can I please come in and pee before my bladder explodes?”  

 

Draco sighs and stands. He unlocks the door and steps out, passing by Harry as though he wasn't there. He takes a seat on the bed, waiting for Harry to finish so he can just go back into his hiding spot.

 

Harry ran inside as soon as the door came open, and relieved himself. He felt more than grateful, but didn’t know how to tell the other. Once he was finished, he stepped out. “Your food is over there, I-.. You must be hungry right?” He tries to smile, fidgeting once more as he feels awkward. 

 

Draco shakes his head and steps right back into the bathroom, locking the door once again. He didn't feel anything towards Harry at this point. He just didn't want to look at his. His anger and grief had passed and all that was left was emptiness. 

 

Harry lets out a sigh, and leans against the bathroom door. “Will you talk to me? Or hex me? Or  _ something _ ?” He hated this, this wasn’t the Draco he knew. Had Harry broken him that badly? 

 

“Go away,” Draco says shortly, his voice shaking a bit from having had not being used since he had yelled. 

 

He lets his head fall against the door with a thunk, a sigh escaping him once more. He didn’t know what to say or do to make things better. And maybe he couldn’t. 

 

It isn't for another hour that Draco finally comes out to go get a book. He walks into the room, grabbing an old French classic. 

 

Harry watches him get the book, but doesn’t say anything. If Draco wanted to be left alone, Harry wouldn’t force him into conversation. He did however get up and lay in his bed, his eyes closed. 

 

Draco takes a tentative look at Harry, and feels hatred and something else that he can't define. He walks to the  bed Harry wasn't in and sits, unable to stand the cold tile of the bathroom floor anymore. 

 

He doesn’t speak, doesn’t ask how Draco is. Doesn’t do anything but lay in bed. He was still horrified with himself. He didn’t know how to make things better, and figured if he tried he’d just make things worse. 

 

It isn't until late into the afternoon that Draco’s stomach growls, hunger tearing at it. He doesn't bother to find food, feeling as though he'd vomit the moment anything went into it.

 

“Malfoy..” Harry starts slowly. “Look I know you hate me and you have every right, and I know you want nothing to do with me. But you know what would  _ really _ bother me? If you ate.” He took the stasis charm off the other’s breakfast from earlier, and levitated it over. 

 

Draco rolls his eyes. “How cute, Potter. It's so sweet that you worry, but I'm not hungry,” He says coldly, pushing the food to the side. 

 

“It’s not me being worried, it’s me pointing out the obvious.” He states simply. “I can hear your stomach from here Malfoy.” He murmurs quietly, before letting out a sigh. “Alright then, I’ll stop offering.” He puts another stasis charm over the food, thinking that Malfoy might get hungry later.

 

“Thank you,” Draco says instinctively. He feels like an idiot afterwards. Why the hell should he be  _ thanking _ him. He mentally slaps himself before beginning to read. 

 

He lays there for a while, with nothing to do. All his hobbies required moving, and distance. Quidditch, cooking, DADA. He really didn’t have much he liked to do that didn’t involve being active in one form or another. 

 

Draco finds himself just staring at the page as he often does, not reading a word. He soon just sets it to the side, finding it useless in his lap. He stares at the wall, dozens of things going through his head yet none of them making sense, like usual. 

 

It was at this point Harry accios some parchment and a quill, deciding to just doodle on the paper. He draws brooms, and snitches, his glasses, and a tiny little Ron and Hermione. Bored out of his mind, he was doing anything to pass the time. 

 

Despite it only being around eight, Draco dozes off. He snores softly, his neck at an awkward angle and a blanket sloppily strewn at his feet. 

 

Harry glances over at the other, and lets out a little sigh. Despite Draco hating him, Harry didn’t want him to sleep like that. He tiptoed over, and gently adjusted the other’s neck, and pulled the blanket up over him. He moved back over to his own bed, and snuggled up to the pillow. 

 

It's only an hour into Draco's slumber that he abruptly wakes from a nightmare shaking, loudly crying “Stop!” He sits straight up in bed, a terrified expression on his face as he looks around the room, panicked. He calms only slightly when he realizes it was only a dream, his eyes bloodshot. 

 

Harry hadn’t fallen asleep yet, and looked up at the other with a sad expression. “It’s okay Draco, it was just a nightmare.” He hoped it wasn’t about him, with the way Malfoy yelled out stop. It was a scary thought that he could be the main part of someone’s nightmares. “You’re safe, it’s okay.” He hopes his voice is soothing, and not causing more terror. 

 

Draco bursts into tears of relief at the sound of Harry’s voice. “He's not dead, he's not dead,” He whispers to himself over and over again, convincing himself all was well. He rests his chin on his knees, taking deep breaths. 

 

“Do you need some water?” Harry asks, sitting up and preparing to grab him a cup. He knew how awful it felt to be alone after a nightmare, and even though Draco must hate him right now, he was probably better than a dark empty room. 

 

Draco nods, looking at Harry with his teary eyes. This was the first time he's ever woken from a nightmare with someone there and it was soothing to him, helping him calm much faster than usual. 

 

Harry quickly picks up his Goblet from earlier, hitting it with a quick cleaning charm. He figured Draco would appreciate that later. He cast  _ aguamenti _ into the cup, and handed it over to Draco. “Here, just take deep breaths okay?” 

 

Draco sips at it and nods, looking hopelessly at Harry. 

 

“It’ll be okay Malfoy,” He whispers, and smiles softly. If he knew Draco wouldn’t think he was trying to take advantage of the situation, he’d give him a hug. 

 

“Thank you,” Draco mumbles, trying to get control of himself. He didn't know what else to do. 

 

“Do you need anything else Malfoy?” He asks gently, not wanting to make him any more upset than he already was. “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

 

“It was the usual… probably about the same thing yours are about,” He admits, his voice shaking. 

 

“Mm, so you have nightmares about kittens in trees too?” He attempted to tease, a soft smile on his lips as he tries to lighten the mood. 

 

Draco gives a small laugh. “I wish.”

 

“Will you be alright tonight? To go back to sleep, I mean?” He was fully prepared to stay up all night with Malfoy, like he so desperately needed when he had horrible nightmares. 

 

Draco shrugs. In all honesty, probably not, but he didn't want Harry worrying and being on his back all night. He stays quiet, wiping away tears every now and then. 

 

“Well, sometimes it just helps to know someone is in the room with you. If you have another nightmare wake me up alright? I’ll help however I can.” He gave the other a gentle smile, before accio-ing him a tissue. 

 

Draco takes the tissue and blows his nose before casting a quiet  _ incendio, _ sending into flames before it disappeared. He can't stop crying, trembling at the thoughts haunting him. “He used to do public executions and tortures. Everyone in the manor had to go to them,” Draco whispers. “He did them in my living room where I used to play with stupid toys and run around. He  _ killed  _ them. Some people I even knew. Sometimes he'd take it slowly and cut them until the bled out. Other times he'd used the cruciatus curse until the day before finishing them off.” Draco shakes his head, trying to push away the memories. “He said you were going to have the worst of it and every wizard and witch would be forced to attend. It-it terrified me,” He finishes, looking at Harry desperately. 

 

Harry looks at the other sadly, and debates on reaching out to him. “If it helps, when he killed me it didn’t even hurt. Felt like falling asleep really,” He bites his lower lip. “Though I did sort of cheat death anyway. Because,” He holds his arms out a bit, a smile on his lips. “I’m still here aren’t I?” He takes a deep breath before saying, “In the end he was a coward. Probably too scared I’d somehow weasel out of his grasp if he tortured me before killing me. He was all talk when it came to me.” He reaches out and pats the other’s hand. “I’m pretty stubborn you know, he couldn’t keep me dead forever.”

 

“Why are you helping me? Why do you keep on trying to kill me then start saving my life?” Draco asks, his voice breaking. “You're the master of cheating death, so why do you keep postponing and yet bringing me closer to my own?” 

 

“I’m not sure I understand,” Harry starts softly, a frown on his face. “I don’t want to try to kill you. I’m sorry if you think I do, but that was never my intention.” He pulls his hand away, unsure if that was the cause for the other’s outburst or not. “As you’ve said before Malfoy, I’m the Wizarding world’s perfect little savior,” He sighs, looking away. “And that’s what I do. Save.” He shuffles onto the floor, into the space between their beds so he was still relatively close to Draco. “Why wouldn’t I help you?”

 

“You've tried to kill or harm me  _ so many times _ and yet as soon as it's about to happen you save me. Why don't you just stop and let me die? It's what's best for everyone,” Draco says, his voice taking on an emotion he couldn't place. It was a mixture of sadness and desperation, his eyes showing his pain. 

 

Harry’s eyes well up with a few tears, and he smiles fondly. “I didn’t mean to kill you Malfoy. Never kill you. Just maim, or seriously injure.” Good old Dobby. “Malfoy, may I hug you?” He asks politely, “Because I really think you need one. You can’t honestly think it’d be better for everyone if you were dead, can you?”

 

“Yes, to both,” Draco says quietly, looking at the floor. 

 

Harry stands, and gently sits on the edge of Malfoy’s bed with him. He wraps his arms around the other, squeezing him tightly in his arms. “You know Malfoy, if you were dead, I’d be out of a hobby. Annoying you.” He tries to smile, and reaches up to gently stroke his fingers through the blonde’s hair. “And you of all people should know how much I love to do that.”

 

“There practically is no future for me anymore. No one's ever going to want an ex death eater. I'm a monster. There no point in staying,” He whispers into Harry's shoulder, staining Harry's shirt with his tears.

 

Harry wraps his arms even tighter against the other. “You’re not a monster Malfoy.” He murmurs, and takes in a deep breath. “What did you want to do when you grew up?” He continues to play with Draco’s hair, trying to keep him calm as they talk. 

 

“I wanted to be Minister of Magic. That's obviously impossible now,” He sighs, feeling his heartbeat begin to slow back to its usual pace as he calms. 

 

“Was there anything else you wanted to do? Any hobbies? What about Quidditch? Or you’re really good at potions. Why not a potions master?” He runs his other hand up and down Draco’s back, trying to feel him release the tension in his shoulders.

 

“No one would every allow me to teach their child and no one wants a death eater on their team,” He mumbles, only becoming sadder.

 

“Well, I want you on my team.” He says softly, giving him a gentle pat. “Merlin knows the public will do anything I say. If I said about how my friend really wanted to be a Quidditch player, I’m sure they wouldn’t hesitate to put you on the best team. Or if a Potions Master is the way you want to go, well..” He pulls back a bit, smiling as he looks at the other. “I was planning on teaching here anyway, and I’d be able to vouch for you.”

 

“I was expecting you to be an Auror,” Draco says, a bit surprised. 

 

“So was I. But.. I thought about it a lot. I spent the majority of my life hunting a dark wizard. I don’t want to do that every day for the rest of my life.” He shrugs a bit, and gives Draco a soft smile. “Ron will be pissed.” 

 

“I guess so.” He closes his eyes and rests on the other. “Why us?” He asks, knowing there wasn't an answer. 

 

“I have no idea,” He murmurs, and continues to run his fingers through Draco’s hair. He gently rubs his scalp, trying to make the experience as pleasant as possible for him. 

 

Draco yawns and snuggles up to Harry, his sad and sleepy self forgetting his hatred. He let's Harry hold him, enjoying the feeling of his warm body. 

 

Harry lets him for a while, but soon goes into panic mode once more. What if this was a trap? Draco was testing him. That had to be it right? “Should I go back to my bed Malfoy?” He asks quietly, not wanting to take advantage of any kind. 

 

“If you'd like… I'm sorry for keeping you here,” Draco says softly and sleepily, nearly half asleep. 

 

“I didn’t mind Draco, you don’t need to be sorry. I just didn’t want to overstep my boundaries.” He rested his head on top the other’s, still rubbing his back. 

 

Draco just hums in response, relaxing completely into the other. “I'm sleepy,” He mumbles, his eyes involuntarily fluttering shut every time he tries to open them. 

 

“You look sleepy.” He lets out a soft sigh, and gives in. Draco wasn’t drunk this time - or at least he shouldn’t be. He adjusts them both so they’re snuggled in the middle of Draco’s smaller bed. “Did you eat today?” He asks gently, continuing to rub his back and play with his hair. 

 

He shakes his head no. He still wasn't very hungry, despite his stomach disagreeing. 

 

He sighs, and shakes his head a bit. “You’re going to have to eat a lot tomorrow then. At least I know I got some water in you.” He strokes his fingers through the other’s hair, the guilt from before clawing at him still. “I’m so sorry for what I did.” 

 

“It's okay,” Draco says, deciding it wasn't worth getting angry over. It was a mistake. Mistakes happened and he knew plenty about that. 

 

“It’s really not,” He whispers, and swallows thickly, before letting out a breath. He bites his lower lip, before speaking once more. “What do you want to do tomorrow?” 

 

“Anything you'd like,” He gives a small smile. 

 

He nods a bit, thinking that it might be nice to have some people over. Maybe. “Do.. Do you really not remember anything from last night?” He was torn up, unsure whether to grovel at the other’s feet, or beg for forgiveness.

 

Draco shakes his head. “It's all really blurry. I remember bits and pieces, but nothing that I can really put together. I really did drink too much,” He sighs. “I guess it's kinda my fault.”

 

“I should have paid more attention, it was painfully obvious I was less drunk than you were, looking back.” He rubs his eyes a bit. “None of this was your fault, and I don’t mean to guilt trip you into thinking it is. I just-.. I don’t understand how I could do something so awful to you.” 

 

“You've done much worse to me than sucking my dick, Potter.” He cringes at the thought. “It's fine. I was just upset because it was my last form of innocence and now it's gone if that makes sense. It was the one thing I wanted to hold on to and I couldn't even manage to do that.” 

 

Harry is quiet for a bit, before he blurts, “You still have your butt innocence.” He immediately regrets his choice of words, his face flushing a deep red as he tries to think of how to make his thoughts more clear. “What I mean is- what we did wasn’t something you wouldn’t have been able to do on your own. It was like.. Wanking. But with someone else’s mouth instead of your hand and- and I’m just making this worse aren’t I?” 

 

Draco bursts out laughing. “Yes, you're making it so much worse,” He says between giggles. He eventually stops laughing, a blush still on his face. “At least now I can say the boy would lived sucked me off,” He says, attempting to making a positive out of the situation. 

 

Harry looks thoughtful for a few moments before smiling, “You know technically I was going to rim you. But you looked really nervous and I figured a blowjob would be better to start with.” He smirks down at the other, “Technically you could say the boy who lived nearly licked your arse.” 

 

Draco rolls his eyes, giving another small laugh. “You're not  _ that _ awful, Potter,” He says, attempting a compliment. 

 

“You know, after all these years of you telling me to kiss your arse, you nearly achieved your life goal.” He grins teasingly down at the other. “Congratulations Malfoy.” He ruffles his hair a bit. He brushed past the compliment bit, unsure whether it was sarcasm or not.

 

Draco half yawns, half giggles. He gets comfortable on Harry's chest, taking in every part of him. “I like this.”

 

“You do?” He asks softly, before smiling again, wrapping his arms around the other so they can cuddle more efficiently. “Yeah, me too.” 

 

Draco hums appreciatively. He finds himself starting to fall asleep as he snaps himself out of it every now and then. 

 

“Goodnight Draco,” Harry murmurs, yawning loudly as he tucks himself in close to the other. “Sweet dreams this time, yeah?”

  
“Yeah,” Draco let's out softly before falling asleep in Harry’s arms, feeling warm and content. 


	7. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've decided to just update each time we've accumulated three chapters. So you might be getting updates sooner than expected!

Draco wakes up to his stomach growling almost violently. He groans before noticing the body underneath his, remembering the night before. This time he wasn't angry. He was rather happy to see the other, but he couldn't possibly let him know that now could he? He shakes Harry, trying to awaken him. “Potter, wake up. I'm absolutely starved,” He complains, his voice hoarse. 

 

Harry groans, and immediately wraps his arms tighter around the other’s middle, shuffling so he could bury his face in the nape of Draco’s neck. “But I don’t wanna make stars,” He yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He was far too asleep to do anything useful at the moment, looking up at Draco tiredly. “What?” He asks, knowing now that he hadn’t heard that properly. 

 

Draco smiles fondly at him. “I'm hungry. I want food. I feel like I'm going to die. Now help,” He orders ignoring the fluttering of his heart at the sleepy look on Harry’s adorable face. Adorable? Not adorable. His completely foul face. Yeah, that's better. 

 

“Alright alright hang on-” He yawns once more, unable to stop himself. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist Malfoy,” He stretches his arms up over his head, his legs straightening as well as he tries to force his body to wake up. “Can I nap while you eat?” He sits up, his back cracking as he does so. He winces, and tries to stretch out some more. “I think I’m getting old.” 

 

“Nope. You need to eat too. And I'm nearly a year older than than you, Potter. Stop complaining.” Draco sits up, stretching a bit. 

 

“You are not, it’s a couple months at best.” He rubs his eyes, realizing he fell asleep with his glasses on. What an idiot. He needed to invest in contacts or something. “Kitchens?” He asks, not wanting to go to the great hall.

 

Draco sighs, not wanting to get up from the comfortable bed. “Is there an option that involves no moving?”

 

Harry’s eyes absolutely light up at that. “You are a genius.” He crawls back into his snuggly and warm position on the bed, and calls for one of the elves in the kitchens. He asks them nicely once more if they would mind bringing up something for them to eat, and the elf pops away to get some. 

 

Draco smiles. “I know. Remind me not to starve myself again just because you pissed me off, by the way. It feels like hell,” He pouts, resting a hand on his empty stomach. 

 

“Hey, for the record I did try to feed you. Twice at least.” He puts his hand inside his own shirt to scratch at his stomach, yawning again. “Merlin I’m so tired. Why didn’t we sleep in even a little more?”

 

“Because I'm hungry,” He answers shortly, giving the other a bright smile. 

 

“Oh yeah,” He stretches his arms out, “Well the elves are bringing you stuff,” He smiles at the other tiredly. The elves soon pop in with plates piled high with bacon, eggs, toast, and other little breakfast items. 

 

Draco nearly attacks the food, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth as soon as he sees it. “Thanks,” He tries to say with a mouth full of food.

 

Harry lets out a soft laugh, “He said thanks in case you missed that,” He says to the elves. When they pop away he digs in too, munching on bacon and grabbing some toast as well. 

 

Draco automatically begins feeling better once his mouths stuffed and his stomachs filling. He doesn't eat much, but it's enough to make him full. He pushes the plate away after finishing a piece of toast, an egg, and two pieces of bacon.

 

“Man, now I feel gross for eating so much and not being full.” He had already eaten three pieces of toast, three eggs, and ten pieces of bacon. He looked down at his plate dejectedly, and picked at what was left of his toast. He was still hungry, but felt weird to eat now that Malfoy has gotten full over nothing. 

 

“Oh no, eat. Really it's fine. Plus, why do you think I'm so skinny?” He asks with a small laugh.

 

Harry fidgets, and looks up at the other with a soft frown. “Uh.. Do you want to do a truth session? No dares?” He rubs the back of his neck. “Well, even if you don’t I’m going to talk for a second.” He clears his throat. “So do you remember about my aunt and Uncle? Well I think the reason I eat so much is because they starved me. I hate it when people take food from my plate because that’s what Dudley always did - if I even  _ got _ a plate.” He taps his fingers on his thighs, looking down at his half-empty plate of bacon. 

 

“That awful. I'm so sorry,” He says sincerely. “I was raised that only the filthy and greedy  eat more than they need to. I wasn't allowed to snack much and I ate two meals a day. Once in awhile we'd have a feast though. Those were my favorite days. Over the past few years I've just stopped eating as much I used to. I don't have much of an appetite in general and when I do it doesn't take much to fill me.”

 

Harry nods, and lets out a slow breath. “Ron doesn’t know it bothers me when he eats off my plate. A few years ago I almost scratched him on instinct.” He lays back in the bed a bit, and lets out a little sigh. He brings a piece of bacon up to his mouth. 

 

“I would have loved to see that,” Draco laughs softly, watching the other. 

 

“I felt horrible after it though.” He pops another chunk of toast in his mouth. “What do you want to do today? Any ideas?” 

 

“As I said last night, let's do anything you'd like,” He says, smiling. 

 

Harry smiles at him softly, and gently pats his shoulder. “Thanks man. Let’s go save a bunch of children from burning buildings.” He made sure to keep his tone serious so that Draco didn’t know he was kidding. 

 

“Saving people is your thing, Potter. Not mine,” Draco says, rolling his eyes.

 

He smiles brightly, and rolls onto his stomach. “Which is exactly why we should come up with something to do together, rather than something one of us wants to do.”

 

“Let's go hex children in burning buildings,” Draco says just as seriously as Harry had suggested his. 

  
  


“You hex them and I’ll save them.” He says just as seriously, a hum escaping him. “Wanna practice on the first years?”

 

“Oh definitely. I'm sure they'd love that,” He says casually. 

 

He snorts before letting out a bit of genuine laughter, his face lighting up as he does so. “How have I never noticed that you’re funny?” 

 

“Funny? I'm being completely serious, Mr. Potter. Remember, I'm the scary death eater,” He says with a wink.

 

“Oh you’re absolutely terrifying. All we need to do is get you some fangs.” He poked at the other’s mouth a bit. “Get you some fangs, spread some blood around. Like a real terrifying beast.”   
  


Draco laughs, smiling widely. “Now,  _ you're _ the funny one.”

 

He feels his cheeks flush just a bit as he smiles at the other. “What do you mean? I’m being completely serious Mr. Malfoy.” 

 

“I prefer sir,” Draco says with a wink before blushing furiously at what he has admitted. 

 

Harry flushes, before smirking a bit. “Mm, alright  _ sir. _ I’ll keep that in mind.” He was treading on thin ice here, he knew. This could easily be a very bad situation if he kept it up. If Malfoy questioned it, he was just teasing.

 

Draco leans back. “I still have no idea what we should do.”

 

“Wanna just go for a walk? I mean.. It looks kinda sunny out.” He looks out their window as best he could from his laying position. “We’re technically adults. We could walk to hogsmeade?”

 

“Sure,” Draco grins. “I've missed honeydukes and the three broomstick.” Draco feels himself salivate a bit at the thought of sweets and butterbeer. 

 

“I definitely want some butterbeer.” He says excitedly, and sits up a bit. “Would you kill me if I wore my Weasley sweater?”

 

“Of course not. Why would I? It's just a sweater,” He asks, confused. 

 

“You seemed to like to pick on them before, and it didn’t seem like ‘just a sweater’ then.” He stands and walks over to his trunk, taking off his shirt, he pulls on his favorite sweater Mrs. Weasley made him. It was a dark green color, with a slightly brighter green H in the chest. 

 

“I was an idiot then,” He mumbles, feeling ashamed of himself. 

 

He stands, hands on his hips. “So you’re telling me that you were  _ lying _ about how awful it looked and that you actually _ like  _ my lovely sweater?”

“It's green,” Draco shrugs. “Who doesn't like green?” He repeats. 

 

He snickers, and walks back over to the bed. “Up up! We have a long walk to Hogsmeade ahead of us.” He begins to poke and prod at the other in an attempt to usher him up. 

 

Draco rolls his eyes and undresses before pulling on his casual day clothes. He puts on a simple white tee-shirt and black jeans. He doesn't bother grabbing a coat, instead just wrapping his slytherin scarf loosely around his neck. He casts a few cleansing spells over himself, too lazy to go shower before going out. He then dabs on a small bit of cologne. He looks up at Harry as he combs his pale blonde hair with his fingers. “Ready to go,” He says, standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. 

 

Harry looks the other up and down, before flushing. “Well now we can’t go. I look like an idiot compared to you.” He tries to tame his hair a bit, running his fingers through it as he eyes Draco. “How do you-?” He motions to the other, “You know. Not suck at just throwing stuff on. When you throw stuff on it looks like you effortlessly look great, but I look like I escaped from a casket and I’m coming for your brains.” 

 

Draco blushes at the compliment, a shy smile on his face. “You look fine, Potter. May we go?”

 

He looks a bit doubtful, but eventually nods. He holds out his hand on instinct, planning on maintaining contact so that Draco wasn’t in pain anymore. 

 

Draco takes Harry's hand, keeping a light grasp on it. He looks at the other, feeling his heart stop at how good he looked. From his bright eyes underneath his glasses and messy hair, to his worn jeans and old sweater he looked amazing. Draco feels slightly disgusted with himself for thinking it, but he can't deny the other looks good. What confused him the most was the warm feeling it gave him and how his heartbeat quickened a bit at the fact that they were holding hands. 

 

“Where do you want to stop first? Candy or butterbeer?” He turns to look at the other, a smile on his lips as he does so. He had no idea that he had been being stared at, thinking that Malfoy  _ wouldn’t _ stare at him. So much to the point where him staring didn’t even cross his mind. 

 

“Candy. Definitely candy. Let's get a bunch of weird ones that like make your head explode or something and give them to first years,” He laughs, imagining the look on their shocked little faces as steam comes out their ears.

 

He grins a bit, “You know, Seamus did that to me once.” He gives his hand a little squeeze, making his way down the corridors and out of the main entrance. 

 

“That must have been attractive,” He teases. “Let's go to that weird lacy pink tea place too, just so so we can complain the entire time,” He suggests, a mischievous smile on his face. 

 

“My my Malfoy, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were taking me on a date to Madam  Puddifoot's .” He teased, and nudged him. “But yes, I agree.” 

 

Draco drops down onto into a knee, his hands clenched to his heart. “Oh great Harry Potter, will you  _ please _ go on a date with me. We'll have chocolates and tea and we'll make boring small talk, but it'll be amazing I promise,” He says with a fake, we'll at least he convinced himself it was fake, look of adoration. 

 

Harry flushed, and covered his eyes. “Oh my fucking Merlin Malfoy,” He tries to tug him up, “Oh my fuck- just- Yes, chocolates, tea, boring small talk,  _ yes _ but  _ please _ let’s go-” He was so horribly embarrassed, and he was loving it all the same. 

 

Draco cackles with laughter, standing. Instead of just holding Harry's hand he wraps his his arm around the other's waist, almost possessively holding him against himself as they walk.  

 

Harry’s cheeks get even darker - if that’s even possible - but he slings his arm over the other’s shoulders. “You will be the death of me.” He murmurs, letting out a slow breath as they continue to walk.

 

“What was that?” Draco asks, unsure of what the other said. 

  
“I said, where are we off to now honey buns?” He smiles at the other, putting on his best smile and batting his eyes. 


	8. The Date Part 2

It turns out, they were off to the Three Broomsticks. They had briefly stopped into Honeydukes to grab some candy, and then had quickly made their way towards the delicious thought of a butterbeer. They sat in a booth, munching on their various treats. “Hey, what’s your favorite candy by the way?” Harry asks, sucking on the end of a sugar quill. 

 

“Chocolate. Any kind, really. Although I don't quite like chocolate frogs. I prefer when my food doesn't run away away from me,” He chuckles, licking a flavor shifting lollipop. He cringes when it goes from mint to citrus, gently placing it on the table. 

 

Harry nods thoughtfully, before biting off the end of the quill. “So, where are we off to next on this lovely date of ours?” He teased a bit, nudging his foot under the table. 

 

Draco gently kicks him back from beneath the booth. “Anywhere you'd like, Love,” He smiles brightly, teasing the other. “Imagine what the daily prophet would say if they saw us,” He laughs. 

 

“Mm, what makes you think they haven’t already? I’m certain we’ll be front page of the prophet tomorrow.” He smirks a bit, “It sort of comes with dating me, babe. Get used to it.” He sips his butterbeer.

 

“Oh Merlin, imagine the death threats I'll be getting tomorrow,” He says, a slight look of fear in his eyes. He then glances down at his arm, remembering he had forgotten to cover the horrid mark on it he was so distracted. The only thing that seemed to work was mugged makeup. No magic would conceal it. He automatically becomes self conscious and crosses his arms, attempting to hide it.

 

Harry looks at the other with a soft frown, and idly realizes why he is becoming so uncomfortable. He immediately puts on a smile. “Hey, you look kind of cold.” He shucks his sweater off, the t-shirt underneath riding up just a bit as he pulls it off. He hands it across the table to Draco, giving him an encouraging nod. 

 

Draco bites his lip, mouthing a thank you at Harry. He looks around the restaurant, thankful it was practically empty and no one took notice of him. He takes off his scarf and pulls the sweater on, it smelling exactly like the other. He finds the scent comforting for some reason, unsure as to why. “Here, take my scarf. I don't want you getting too cold.” He tosses it to Harry. 

 

Harry smiles at him gratefully, and ties the scarf around his neck. He subtly smells it, a blush curling onto his cheeks as he realizes what he was doing. “Thanks, now.” He smiles teasingly, “How about that lovely pink place with the tea, hm?” He sips at the last of his butterbeer. “Or shall we have another butterbeer, and then go?”

 

“Why, how could we possibly do without the tea, Deary,” Draco says, his mood lightening once again at the change of topic. 

 

“I’ve no idea, Buttercup. But we might want to go soon if we’re going to beat the lunch rush.” He smiled at the other, loving the sight of him wearing his sweater. Something about Draco wearing a sweater with a giant H on it was making Harry’s heart flutter.

 

Draco stands and offers his hand to Harry. “Shall we get going then, Darling?” He says, his heart melting at Harry’s smile.    
  


“Of course, Cupcake.” He snickers, and takes his hand, giving it a squeeze as he leads him out of the building. He takes his time walking to Madam  Puddifoot's, a hum escaping him every now and again when the sun hits him and warms him just right. 

 

Draco enjoys his brief walk with Harry and once they get there they're seated. Draco already knows what he wants and orders a peppermint tea without sugar. He patiently waits for Harry to order, not so subtly staring at him. 

 

Harry stares at the other with wide eyes, before muttering that he’d just like a regular cup of whatever she had, a bit of milk. “I thought you’d be indecisive or something, and I’d have more time to figure out what I wanted.” He said softly, a small smile on his lips as he shakes his head. 

 

“I always get peppermint tea. It's delicious.” He keeps looking at the other until he realizes he's staring. He turns away, looking at the ground as he gently taps his fingers against the glass table.

 

“Would you- I mean, can I try it?” He gives a slight smile, “I mean, if you’d be alright with me having a sip of your tea. If not I suppose I could order my own. I’ve never had peppermint tea though.” 

 

“You can have some,” He says, giving the other a smile. 

 

“Mm, do you think I’ll like it?” He asks, and hums thoughtfully. “I’m curious to see how peppermint tea tastes.” 

 

“Tastes like peppermint,” He says with a quiet laugh. 

 

“Oh shush you-” He gives him a little shove, a teasing smile on his lips. “I  _ meant _ . Does it taste like peppermint mixed with tea? Or just peppermint?”

 

“Mainly peppermint. I like minty things,” He says softly. Soon their drinks arrive with some extra sugar and milk to the side. Draco takes a sip of his tea before passing it to Harry. 

 

Harry smiles gratefully, and takes a sip. He licks his lips for a moment, before passing it back. “It’s not bad! Maybe I’ll order that on our next date,” He sips at his own tea. 

 

“So is this a date, Harry?” Draco says, testing the other's name out on his lips. It felt different to say, but he liked it. 

 

“Mm, you did ask me out in quite an extravagant way, Sugar-lump.” He smirks, and lets out another hum. 

 

Draco blushes, looking away shyly. 

 

Harry grins at him, and sips at his tea again. “I dunno about you, but this is so far the best date I’ve ever been on.” He didn’t think his two dates with Ginny, and the dreadful Yule Ball really counted. 

 

“Is it?” He asks timidly, sipping his tea. “This is the first date I've ever been on,” He confesses. 

 

“Really?” He asks, looking at him with wide eyes. “But you’re..” He makes a sweeping motion over the other’s body. “You’re you. I’d have thought everyone was falling all over you.” He smiles softly, “Well, I don’t know if I want to count the Yule ball, or the two group dates I’ve been on with Ginny. It was us, and Ron and Hermione. And then the other one was us and Seamus and Dean.” He shakes his head. “They were both horribly awkward.” He presses his ankle into the other’s under the table, trying to keep him calm with that. “This one has been rather nice.” He still wasn’t sure if Draco was serious about this being a date or not.

 

“I'm not very pleasant, Harry. Especially now. No one will want me,” He says sadly. “This has been nice though.”

 

Harry wanted to say that  _ he _ wanted him. But figured it would be in bad taste, considering Harry forced himself on the other. It was pretty obvious that Harry wanted him. “I think you’re pleasant, don’t sell yourself short.” 

 

“A death eater? Pleasant?” He scoffs.”I'm not selling myself short. I'm stating facts.”

 

“Well they’re not facts. Trust the Savior alright?” He gives a soft smile, before reaching out and patting his hand. “Besides, everyone knows you’re dating the boy who lived now, so you’ll be irresistible to everyone now.”

 

“I'd be dead if I was dating you,” He states, knowing it's the truth. 

 

“Mm, yeah probably.” He takes a sip of his tea, before giving the other a teasing smile. “But don’t worry, I won’t let ‘em kill you.” 

 

“You might as well,” Draco mumbles to himself, downing the rest of his tea before quietly asking for another. 

 

Harry frowns, and takes in a deep breath. “Nope. None of that, not while we’re out here having fun.” He switches seats, standing and moving into the booth Draco was in, scooting in close and slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

 

Draco sighs and leans against Harry. Once his second cup of tea comes he takes a sip before setting it down. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” He says softly, leaving his arm around the other, resting his head on top of his. “You know Draco,” He starts quietly, biting his lower lip. “You look good in my sweater.”

 

“Oh?” He says, slightly surprised. “Thank you, I suppose.” He gives Harry a small smile. 

 

“Now see, this is the part where you should say, ‘Gee Harry you look good in my scarf as well,’ And then I’ll say, ‘Why, thank you.’” He smirks at the other, raising a brow. 

 

“Gee Harry, you look good in my scarf as well,” Draco repeats with false enthusiasm, despite Harry looking absolutely breathtaking in it. 

 

“Why, thank you.” He says with a bright expression. “See? That wasn’t so hard was it?” He sipped his tea again, before ordering himself a peppermint cup. 

 

Draco quickly looks away, a yearning feeling pulling at him as he catches sight of Harry’s expression. “Yeah,” He mumbles. 

 

“Mm,” He looks at the other with a gentle smile. He sips his peppermint tea before speaking, “Do you want to pick up something to do here in Hogsmeade before we go back to our room?”

 

“Sure. You can choose,” He says softly, enjoying the rest of his tea. 

 

“You always say that,” He murmurs, leaning against the other a bit. “Why don’t we grab some butterbeer to go? And then we’ll just decide what to do later on as we go along.”

 

“I don't like making decisions.” He shrugs. “Alright. Sounds like a good idea.” He finishes the rest of his tea and stands. 

 

“Well I’m awful at making decisions.” He says, and takes a big gulp of his tea to finish it when Draco stands. He also stood, making sure the scarf was wrapped around his neck right. 

 

Draco takes hold of Harry's hand, firmly grasping it as they left Madam Puddifoot’s. The walk back to the three broomsticks, grabbing a case of butterbeers before leaving, their walk silent. Draco doesn't say anything, worried he may say the wrong thing. 

 

As they got closer to the castle, Harry spoke up. “It’s nice out today. Want to drink these by the lake?” He asks, giving the other’s hand a gentle squeeze as he walks beside him.   

 

Draco nods, heading left towards the lake. He sees small bits of leftover damage that hasn't yet been cleaned up from the battle and he sighs. “I wonder why I came back sometimes,” He admits, looking at a fallen tree here and there and small bits of rubble hidden beneath the grass. 

 

He was quiet for a little while, before murmuring, “I’m glad you came back, believe it or not.” Even before the whole hex business. Sure he’d been annoyed with Malfoy at first, angry that he was still a git. But it had also been a relief. To see that at least one thing hasn’t changed. 

 

“I almost didn't. I didn't show my face for months after the last battle. I hid in my room most of the time until I had to eat which was probably once every three days. I'm only here because of my mother. My father's rotting in azkaban right now,” He says quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground. “That was when I experimented with different ways to get rid of the mark. I tried spells, burning, cutting, concealment charms. Everything. It turns out muggle makeup worked perfectly,” He continues. “The solution was so simple and yet I was too dumb to figure it out till a week before I had to come back here. I usually just wear long sleeves though. It's much easier.”

 

“Muggle makeup huh? How ironic.” He murmurs softly, and lets go of the other’s hand in favor of wrapping an arm around his waist. “For what it’s worth? I’m really glad you’re here. Do you talk to your mother much? Would you mind asking her how she is for me, and that I say hello?” He looked out across the lake, “She saved my life you know. Without her, we would have lost the war. She lied to Voldemort.” 

 

“She did?” Draco asks in amazement. “Why? I know she never agreed with father, he practically forced the both of us into believing this is what was best, but why would she after all of the fighting?”

 

“For you,” He murmurs gently, squeezing his hip a bit. “She asked me if you were alive and in the castle. I think-.. I think if you hadn’t been okay, she wouldn’t have done anything.” 

 

“She really was the only person who ever cared for me,” He murmurs. “Thank you for saving me that day. I can't imagine what my mother would be like now if you hadn't.”

 

“I couldn’t just leave you to die you know.” He murmurs softly, “Ron was all for it, but I couldn’t-” He let out a sigh, and rested his head against Draco’s. “You know. It’s weird how important you are to my life even though we couldn’t stand each other. When he wanted to leave you guys behind - because you attacked us - I imagined what it would be like without you there to bully me. I didn’t like it.” 

 

“I used to do it because I hated you. Jealousy.  I started doing it this year because it was the only thing keeping stable in my life. I just needed one thing to stay the same.” Draco confesses. 

 

Harry looked up at him with a soft smile, and bumped his head against the other’s shoulder. “Well, at least we have that in common huh?”

 

“Yeah,” He says with a small smile. They soon reach the lake. Draco sits underneath a tree, patting next to him for Harry to join.

 

Harry drops down next to him, and lets out a breath as he leans against the tree. He runs his fingers through the grass, plucking out some of the pieces.

 

“What did the grass ever do to you?” Draco asks with a laugh. 

 

“It has personally insulted me by looking better than my hair.” He smiles over at the other, and makes a small pile of grass on his lap. “Aunt Petunia hated when I did this.” 

 

“I'm sorry,” He says instinctively at the mention of Harry’s family. “You know, in five years there's going to books about you. Kids will be learning about you in history of magic. In fifty years it'll be the same. No one's ever going to forget you and what you did for us.” 

 

“Oh Merlin, don’t remind me.” He murmurs, shaking his head. “I wish they’d strike me from the history books, honestly. I don’t want- I don’t  _ like _ ..” He took a deep breath, staring out over the lake. “I don’t  _ like _ fame, I don’t  _ want _ to be made famous. That could have easily been Neville, he could have easily been the boy who lived. But  _ he _ won’t be immortalized in a book.”

 

“You've been famous since you were one, Harry. It's never going to stop.” Draco sighs. “At least you'll forever be adored.”

 

“Maybe you’ll get a page in my book.” He offers, a smile on his face. “Surely whoever decides to write about me won’t forget my lovely antagonizer.” 

 

“We both know that if I'm in any history books that's not what it's going to be about.” He looks out over the lake, wishing things were the same as they were three years ago. 

 

“Well, if anything I hope they don’t gloss over the good you’ve done.” He murmurs gently, and drops his head onto the other’s shoulder, still plucking out pieces of grass and adding them to the pile in his lap. 

 

“What good?” Draco scoffs. “I lied for you once and that didn't even help in the end. Even if I hadn't have covered for you you still would have gotten away. I had no significance other than being a puppet and the fact that my family's Manor hosted Voldemort himself.” He feels frustrated, but he tries his best to push the feeling away. 

 

Harry rolls his eyes, and snakes an arm around the other, tugging him into a hug. “You can’t possibly think that, can you? That one lie could have cost you  _ your _ life, and if you hadn’t lied, I doubt I would have gotten out. I had no plan.” 

 

“At that point I didn't care if it costed me my life or not. As long as I bought you a few more minutes then it was worth it. I couldn't stand the thought of you dying in my own house,” Draco says, picking a flower that's next to him, plucking the petals off. 

 

“What did that flower ever to do you?” He asks teasingly, and watches him. He decided not to comment on Draco’s words. If he was in a somber mood, he’d stay there for a while. 

 

Draco rests his head on Harry's shoulder. “It insulted my date. Said he had funny hair,” He grins. 

 

Harry beamed at that, and let out a bit of laughter, his head dropping down on top of Malfoy’s. “Ahh I see, I suppose this brutalization is relevant then.” 

 

Draco hums in agreement. He takes a sip of his forgotten butterbeer, enjoying the sweet taste. He puts it down and yawns, snuggling closer to Harry. 

 

Harry reaches up and begins to run his fingers through the other’s pale hair, closing his eyes briefly as he just lets himself relax. “This is nice, we should do this more.” 

 

“We should,” He agrees, feeling a bit sleepy as the sun warms his back and Harry plays with his hair. He decides to readjust his position. He lies down, his head in Harry's lap. He lies on his side, his head facing the others chest. He closes his eyes, deciding to take a short nap. 

 

Harry freezes at the sudden change, his cheeks flushing at the other’s position on his lap. Merlin help him. He ran his fingers through his hair still, and bit his lower lip. Should he tell him he’s laying in the pulled up grass? Probably not. He looked much too comfortable to care anyway. 

 

Draco enjoys the smell of the grass and Harry and nature all intertwining, finding the mixture relaxing. It isn't long till his sleepy self falls asleep, curled up in a ball on Harry's lap. 

  
He stares down at him, a fond smile on his lips as he brushes Draco’s bangs back. He really was beautiful, something that needed to be treasured. It wasn’t very long until the warmth of the sun began to lull Harry to sleep as well, his eyes closing as he rests his hand in the other’s hair. 


	9. The Realization

When Draco awakens he realizes it's dark out. He gets up and stretches, grass covering his hair as he realizes slept for much longer than he intended. He sees that Harry's asleep, looking extremely uncomfortable slouched against the tree. He gently shakes him. “Harry? Wakey wakey,” He says softly, looking at him fondly. 

 

He yawns, and doesn’t wake right away, instead reaching out and patting the other’s cheek. “Nooo, sleep.” He rubs at his eyes, and holds his arms up. “Carry me,” 

 

“I'm too weak, Harry. I don't have enough muscle,” He says, despite wrapping his arms around him and pulling him up, supporting his weight. 

 

“You’re strong enough.” He says with a tired tone, his arms wrapping around his neck as his legs wrap around his waist.  

 

Draco sighs and heaves Harry up. He holds him as if he were a small child, walking slowly back to the castle. He nearly drops him once or twice before actually dropping him halfway there. “Sorry,” He says quickly, squatting down to make sure the other was alright. 

 

He lets out a bit of a laugh from his spot on the floor, and looks up at him with a happy expression. “Well, you almost succeeded.” He stood slowly, brushing off his bum as he does so. “No harm done, not that I notice anyway.”

 

Draco sighs in relief. “ Okay, good. Can you walk now?” 

 

Harry sighs, as though it pained him greatly to walk. “I suppose if I must, though I must say being carried by you has it’s perks.” He held out a hand for Draco to take. 

 

“Does it?” He asks curiously, holding Harry's hand as they start walking back.

 

“Mhm. One of them of course is not walking.” He gives his hand a squeeze. He smirks up at the other, and bats his eyes in an over the top flirtatious way. “And the other is being held up by your lovely arms and being so close to your heart.”

 

“Awe how sweet,” Draco says sarcastically. They soon reach the castle and walk through the doors, the hallways empty and dark. “Bloody hell, how late is it?” Draco says to himself. 

 

“I have no idea,” He says, and pulls out his wand. “I bet we missed dinner.” He casts a quick tempus and scoffs. “Yep. We missed dinner.” 

 

“I'm still stuffed from all the candy,” Draco says, smiling at Harry's displeasure from missing dinner. “If you're still hungry we can just have some house elves bring us some food down.”

 

He stretches his arms up over his head, “Mm, I might have them bring us something. We’ll see later on, I’m just a bit peckish right now.” 

 

Draco nods and they reach their room. He says the password and the door swings open. He let's go of Harry’s hand and runs in, jumping onto the bed before yelling “Fuck!” He curls into a ball, moaning Harry’s name in pain. He completely forgot about the hex, the only thing tying him to Harry. 

 

Harry immediately panics and run in after him, “Fuck, are you alright? Shit shit shit-” He dropped onto the bed and tugged Draco into his arms. “Do we need to go to Pomfrey? How bad is it?” The door wasn’t too far from the bed was it? He should count how many steps everything was from each other so this wouldn’t happen. 

 

Draco recovers as soon as Harry touches him, almost good as new. “I'm fine I'm fine. Stop worrying so much. You're like my mother,” He complains, giving him a smile before sitting up. “It went away as soon as you touched me. Weird.” 

 

Harry lets out a breath, slumping onto the bed next to him. “Pomfrey said if we get too far apart again you could easily die, I don’t want that. I have  _ a reason _ to worry you know.” He slings an arm over his eyes, a smile on his lips. “Well, it’s nice to know I’m good for something.” 

 

“I won't die,” Draco says, rolling his eyes. He lays his head on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

 

His hand immediately goes to Draco’s head, running his fingers through the other’s hair. He never thought he’d be playing with Draco Malfoy’s hair, and holding him. But here he was. “You better not.” 

 

“No promises,” He says with a wink. 

 

Harry pauses in rubbing his hair, thinking for a few moments before continuing to comb his fingers through. “You know, I wonder if when you die, I’ll die? Remember how the first time we figured out about the hex, I felt the same pain you did? Maybe the same thing will happen if you die.” 

 

“I make sure it's as painless as possible then,” He says, enjoying the other playing with his hair. 

 

“Or you could just not die. That would work too.” He looked at him with a soft frown, and gently pinched the other’s cheek. 

 

Draco laughs softly. “It's not that bad of a thought. At least not for me,” He says with a shrug. 

 

“It’s a bad thought for me to think about for you.” He says gently, and tugs the other a bit closer. “No dying.” 

 

“Mhm,” He hums in agreement, just to make Harry happy. He snuggles up to him, a strange thought popping into his head.  _ I really like him _ . He stops himself in his tracks though. There was no way he like Harry Potter. The thought of it made him want to gag. Well, it used to make him want to gag. 

 

“Do you want to do something? Or is just laying here okay?” He gently runs his nails against the base of Draco’s skull, a soft hum escaping him as he watches him snuggle close. 

 

“Laying here is fine unless you want to do something else?” He taps his hand against the bed to the beat of Harry’s heart. 

 

“Mm, no I’m comfortable here.” He hums gently, listening to Draco’s gentle patting on the bed. “Do you want a butterbeer?” He asks, his eyes still closed. 

 

“No thank you. I'm honestly about to burst,” He chuckles. “How about you?”

 

He smiles, and shakes his head. “I’m not about to burst, so I think I’m going to have one.” He accio’s a bottle of it, and carefully tries  to tip some into his mouth from his laying position. 

 

Draco gently jostles Harry, making the butterbeer spill. He laughs and jumps up, pouting when he realizes it's in his hair. 

 

Harry chokes on it a bit, ending up getting it all over his face and shirt. He frowned a bit, but couldn’t help but grin when he saw it was in the other’s hair. “Ha, serves you right.” He started to sit up a bit, and wiped at his mouth. “Now I’m sticky, you git.”

 

“You got it in my hair, you prick,” He complains, walking over time the bathroom to wash it out. He feels the pain, but his hairs more important than a stupid hex. 

 

“It wouldn’t have gotten in your hair if you hadn’t bumped me in the first place you dork.” He stands up, and walks to the bathroom as well. He bumps his hip against Draco’s to push him out of the way so he could wash it off of himself first. 

 

“What the fuck, Potter?” Draco glares at him before muttering  _ petrificus totalus  _ at Harry, leaving him frozen in his spot. He doesn't reverse the spell until he's done washing his hair and drying it. He then releases Harry, smirking at him. 

 

Harry glares back at him now, and washes off his neck and face without another word. He rubs at his own shoulder, always feeling stiff when he gets out of that spell. He walks back over to the bed, and drops down onto it. He stretches out, and looks at the beds he had taken apart. He wordlessly undoes the spell, snapping the two beds back into one. 

 

Draco sits on the opposite side of the bed, grabbing his notebook to write random words and spells in, just to distract himself since he knew the other was probably pissed. 

 

Harry lays on his stomach, and stretches out as best he can. He decides to be a bit petty, and makes sure to put his legs in Draco’s space, kicking at him and putting his leg onto the other’s lap. 

 

“Is that necessary?” Draco bites, sending the other a menacing look. He pushes the leg off and rolls his eyes. 

 

“Is what necessary?” He asks innocently, once his leg was shoved off, he plops it back on Malfoy’s lap, before rolling onto his back and dropping an ankle onto Draco’s shoulder. 

 

Draco huffs and pushes both off of him, moving to sit on the floor. “Bloody arsehole,” He mutters to himself. 

 

Harry didn’t even hesitate. He crawled to the end of the bed, and dropped his entire body down onto Draco. Practically throwing himself over the other’s shoulders until he slides down onto the other’s lap laughing gleefully at the angry looks the other was giving him. He had his legs on either side of the other’s middle, snickering as he wrapped his legs around him and locked them in place, so that Draco couldn’t push him away. 

 

“Get off,” Draco says with clenched teeth. He had his wand in his hand, ready to hex Harry at any moment. “If you like that perfect face of yours, I suggest you get off,” He threatens. 

 

He looks up at the other with a happy smile, thinking he was teasing, until he saw the wand in the other’s hand. His smile dropped almost instantly, his shoulders drooping. He had only wanted to play around, he did this sort of thing with Ron and the other guys all the time. Well, maybe not _exactly_ this sort of thing. But still! He sighed, and crawled off of the other and back onto the bed. 

 

Draco drops his wand and just sits there once Harry climbs off. He's only angry for another few minutes before he thinks of the dejected look on Harry's face. Then the guilt sets in. He sighs and climbs up onto the bed, looking at the brunette. “Sorry,” He mumbles, sitting cross legged on the opposite side of the bed. 

 

“Don’t be, I shouldn’t have pushed my limits.” He says, but makes no motion to try and be playful with him again. He simply laid there and looked up at the ceiling. He didn’t know why he tried with Malfoy. There were times when Draco was enjoyable to be around. He was funny, and just a joy to have accompany him. But then there’s times like these, when Harry thinks that he’ll never be able to do right by him. It’s a thin line, and Harry finds himself constantly on it. 

 

“Harry, listen to me. I'm sorry. I overreacted. You didn't push your limits, okay?” Draco says, trying to get the other to believe him. He genuinely felt bad and he wanted him to know he regretted it. 

 

“Malfoy,” He starts tiredly, looking over at him and sighing. “It’s fine, honest. I won’t do it again, its no big deal. You don’t have to be sorry.” 

 

Draco feels a sharp pang in his chest at the word ‘Malfoy’. He had thought they were past that, but he thought wrong. “Yeah,” He says quietly, feeling almost heartbroken for no reason that he could pick out. His mood drops quickly, leaving him feeling empty and hurt. 

 

Harry watches him for a few moments, before reaching out and grabbing his sleeve. He was still wearing Harry’s jumper, conveniently. He tugged him gently, “Do you want me to play with your hair again?” He asks softly, trying to at least throw him a bone. 

 

Draco bites his lip and nods. He felt extremely sad for some reason, but he's not sure why.  Harry surely wasn't the reason, was he? Maybe it was just one of his mood swings, he decides. 

 

“C’mere.” He tugs his sleeve again, and pats his chest. “Snuggle with me and my perfect face.” He teased halfheartedly, quoting the other’s words from earlier. 

 

Draco gives the other a small smile, lying back on his chest. He curls into a ball, holding his knees to his own chest as he hides his face. He feels as though he's about to cry, but he holds it back, unwilling to let himself go in front of Harry. 

 

Harry plays with his hair briefly, before stopping and starting to sit up. “Alright. You’re tense. What’s on your mind?” He pulls the other upright, pulling him onto his lap. “Talk to Mr. Potter.” He ran his fingers through the other’s hair as he laid Draco’s head against his chest, holding him in a gentle embrace. 

 

Draco doesn't respond.  _ What is on my mind? _ , he thinks, not knowing the answer himself. All he knew is that it upset him when Harry hadn't used his name. It felt as though they were back at square one. It felt as though Harry didn't feel the same way he felt,  but then again, how did he feel? Draco sighs and shakes his head, burying his face in Harry's chest. 

 

“Draco,” He murmurs quietly, his hand stilling in the other’s hair. He lets out a soft breath, before continuing to run his fingers through. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be okay. I’m here for you, if I can help in any way let me know.” 

 

“I'm fine,” He mumbles, letting the white lie slip past. He didn't know why he felt this way. He didn't know why he was having these feelings for Harry. All he knew is that it hurt and he didn't like it. 

 

He looks at the other curiously, before letting out a sigh. “Want to sneak into the prefects bath and pretend its a pool?” He asks, looking thoughtful. “Swim around. Relax. Warm water, and bubbles.” He shrugs a bit, unsure whether the other would want to or not. 

 

Draco shakes his head. “No thank you,” He whispers. “Maybe tomorrow.”

 

He nods a bit, and laid back on the bed once more, allowing Draco to recline in his arms and continues to stroke his fingers through his hair. Harry was bored out of his mind, but didn’t want to drag Draco somewhere he didn’t want to be.

 

Draco lies in Harry's arms, feeling spaced out and empty. He doesn't say anything and barely moves, staring at the ceiling with his grey eyes. 

 

“I don’t have nightmares when I lay with you,” Harry says softly, unsure why he said it other than he could. He let out a gentle sigh, and turned himself towards Draco so that they were laying face to face as his fingers gently scratched across his scalp. 

 

“That's good,” Draco says in a hushed tone, staring at nothing in particular. He felt like complete and utter shit for what he thought was no reason and he hated it. 

 

Harry felt awkward. Draco didn't really seem to care about anything Harry had to say or offer. “I..” He starts softly, before shaking his head. “I’m just going to go to sleep then.” He rolls onto his other side, facing away from the blonde now. He curls up, rubbing his eyes a bit. “Goodnight,” He murmurs. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Draco whispers before standing and walking to the other side of the room, sitting in the chair he slept in the first night. Harry obviously didn't want to deal with him, so he'd much rather deal with the slight pain than be bothersome. He zones out after a few seconds of looking at the ground, already missing Harry's warmth and touch. He doesn't notice the few tears fall down his cheeks, too out of it to feel anything. 

 

Harry watched him go in confusion, watching as the other begins to cry. He couldn't believe his eyes. Draco was obviously crying, and the thought of him crying alone over there made Harry’s heart hurt. He stood and walked over to the other, debating for the few seconds it took to get to the chair. He dropped down onto the other’s lap, basically straddling him as he cradled his cheeks in his hands. Harry used his thumbs to gently wipe Draco’s tears away. “Alright, what are you sorry for. It's obvious something is bothering you, and you’re crazy if you think I'm going to let you sit over here and cry alone.”

 

Draco snaps out it, mumbling a simple “I don't know,” before falling back into his daze. He has a pretty good idea as to why he's so upset, but Harry would find it ridiculous. 

 

“Come on,” Harry murmurs, frowning at the other. He stays quiet for a few minutes longer, before a disappointed sigh escapes him. “Fine, you don't have to tell me.” He shuffles on the other’s lap, squishing down beside him in the relatively small chair. If Draco didn't want to confide in him, that's fine. But Harry wasn't about to let him cry alone. 

 

“Do you still hate me, Harry?” He asks quietly, looking at him. He studies the other's face, feeling grateful he was there for him. 

 

“Of course not.” Harry says with a frown, looking back at Draco with an honestly confused expression. “I wouldn't have tried to play around with you, or tease you if I hated you.”

 

Draco bites his lip nervously and nods. “I just… I feel like… I don't know,” He finishes, unsure as to how he honestly felt. “What are we going to do when this hex wears off?”

 

“Do you still hate me?” He asks nervously, “I mean..” He takes in a slow breath, “You have every right to,  after what I did..” When Draco asks his next question, Harry looks thoughtful. “Well.. We won't have to be as physically close all the time. But we’ll still be-” He bites his lower lip before continuing. “We  _ are _ friends, aren't we?” 

 

“I hope so. I don't really have any friends anymore, so it'd be nice,” He says with a small smile, but something told him he didn't want to be just friends. He still wanted to be physically close with Harry after all of this. He still wanted to be held and he still wanted his hair played with. He didn't want it to stop. Draco heart sinks when he realizes that after all this he won't have all that anymore. Fresh tears come at that. He quickly wipes them away. 

 

“Hey,” Harry murmurs gently, reaching up to cup the other's cheek again, wiping the stray tears with his thumb. “It's alright, what has you so worked up Draco?” He gently tugs the other down, laying Draco’s head against his chest as he hugs him tightly.  

 

Draco’s heart flutters at the sound of his name, but at this point even it couldn't help, only causing him to cry even more.

 

Harry couldn't do anything besides cradle the other. He didn't know what Draco needed beyond that, but it was always nice to be held when you cried. “It’ll be okay Draco, I'm here, you’re alright.” He continued to whisper to him, rubbing his back as he cried into Harry’s shoulder.   

 

Draco eventually stops crying, but he's still very upset and  had finally placed his finger on why. He's falling for Harry. For Harry Potter. It hurts so much because he knew Harry wouldn't want him back. It's impossible. No wants Draco. He's a filthy death eater. Draco sighs, hiding in the crook of Harry's neck.

 

“Feeling a bit better?” He asks gently, pressing his lips to the other’s forehead briefly. “Do you want to talk about it? Or..?” He lets out a soft breath, and squeezes him tightly. 

 

“Maybe later… when I'm thinking straight,” Draco breaths wrapping his arms around him. “Do you want to go to the bed? That can't possibly be comfortable.” He looks at the awkward way Harry's straddling him. “Or maybe we can go to the prefects bathroom and use the bathtub as a pool like you wanted to earlier,” He suggests.   

 

“You didn’t want to do that tonight,” Harry says softly, and reaches up to stroke his fingers through Draco’s hair again. “We can go to the bed, if you want.” He starts to shuffle up a bit, taking ahold of Malfoy’s hand and pulling him there too. 

 

Draco follows numbly. He takes a seat, his legs hanging off of the side of the bed. “Would you like to go back to sleep? I'm sorry for disturbing you,” He murmurs, breaking the deafening silence.

 

“You didn’t disturb me,” He says quietly, and gently tries to tug him further into the bed. “C’mon Draco, come lay with me.” He gives him a soft smile. “I’m not that tired.” 

 

Draco gives in without resistance, wrapping his arms around Harry as soon as he reaches him. “What do you want to talk about?” He asks.

 

“We can talk about anything,” He murmurs, reaching up and coming his fingers through Draco’s hair as he cuddles close. “Did you have fun in Hogsmeade today?”  

 

“Of course. It was great. Thank you,” He says, sighing contentedly. “You really do like playing with my hair, don't you?” He comments. 

 

“Your hair is soft, of course I like playing with it.” He rests his cheek against the top of the other’s hairline. “Do you like me playing with your hair?” 

 

“Why wouldn't I? It feels nice,” He grins. 

 

“Good,” He murmurs, a small smile curling onto his lips. “And that’s what I like to see.” He uses his other hand to gently run his thumb across the other’s lip. “This smile.” 

 

Draco looks at him with wide eyes, practically drooling over the touch. It takes him a moment to get out of his crush driven stupor. “Thanks,” He says,  his face flushed. 

 

Harry smiles, not realizing the effect he was having on the blonde. “You have a very nice smile.” He let out a slow breath, continuing to stroke through his hair. 

 

Draco looks away, his heart pounding. He bites his lips nervously. “You're too kind,” He says, trying not to let his giddiness show.

 

He hums thoughtfully, and gently turns the other’s head back towards him. He smiles back at him, and gently strokes his cheek. “Believe it or not, I don’t like to see you cry. I prefer to see this lovely smile of yours.” 

 

Draco hides his face in the other's chest. “It's not that lovely,” He mumbles into Harry's shirt. 

 

“Well I think it is.” He says, and gently scrapes along the other’s scalp, “What do you want to talk about?” 

 

“Hm…” Draco thinks as he comes out of his hiding spot. “Do you miss seeing your friends?”

 

“Of course I do. But it’s not like I’m all alone,” He gives a little shrug. “They’ve been together more often than not lately anyway. I’ve kind of been the third wheel of our trio.” He smiles softly, “It’s a lot different now than when we were younger.” 

 

“The Weasel and mud- I mean Granger?” He says, feeling awful for his mistake. 

 

Harry raises a brow at that, before nodding his approval at the change of words. “Yeah, you know they’re a couple now?” 

 

“I didn't. Good for them,” He says with an apologetic smile. “I hope they're happy.”

 

“I think they are,” He says thoughtfully, snuggling Draco closer to his chest. “But it’s really weird for me. It’s like.. Watching my brother and sister date.” 

 

“Ew,” Draco grimaces. He thinks for a second before speaking. “Are you happy? Have you been happy, I mean?” 

 

Harry looks contemplative for a little while, before letting out a breath. “No. Not really. I mean, I’m not as depressed as I have been in years past. But I’m not as happy as everyone else seems to be.” He closes his eyes for a few moments. “What about you Draco?” He asks gently, “Have you been happy?” 

 

“This is the happiest I've been in two years. So, no, not really. But that doesn't matter now, does it?” Draco says softly. 

 

“Well, I think it matters.” He shuffles closer, a frown on his lips. “Is there any way I could help make you happy?” He asks gently, a curious expression on his face. “You and I both deserve happiness, even though everyone around us already seems content.” 

 

“You make me happy.” He sighs. “A lot happier than usual at least.” He grabs one of Harry’s hands, holding it. 

 

Harry’s heart flutters, a blush on his cheeks as his hand is held. “Oh? Well, then I suppose I’ll have to stick around for a while.” He teased, nuzzling his face into the other’s neck, still holding his hand.

 

“Yeah,” Draco says softly, becoming a bit sad. He knew Harry wouldn't stay. He knew the moment Harry had the opportunity to leave he would and the thought himself was enough to put him back into his usual depressive state. 

 

“You make me happier too,” He says thoughtfully, trying to hide his blush in the other’s neck. “Even though you drive me insane and make me upset half the time, I’m still happier.” 

 

“Sorry,” He says with a half smile. “I've been trying to drive you a little less nuts.” 

 

“I think you’re always going to drive me nuts,” He says, looking up at him with a smile. “But that’s not always a bad thing.”

 

“Alright,” Draco says innocently. 

 

Harry looks at him, and traces his fingers against the line of the other’s jaw. Not even thinking about what he was doing, he just continued to touch anywhere on Draco’s skin he had access to. 

 

Draco’s heart races, a bright blush staining his cheeks. He tries to stay calm, ignoring the addicting touch. 

 

Harry hums thoughtfully, “You’re pretty warm, you know that?”

 

“Oh? Am I not my usual cold blooded self?” He says with a laugh. 

 

“Mm, no your face is pretty red too.” He looks a bit worried, and presses his lips to the other’s forehead to take his temperature. “I don’t know if you have a fever or not,” 

 

Draco gets the same stupefied look he had early. “N-no… I don't think I'm sick.” He stumbles over his words, his blush only worsening. He sits up, “Um… I'm gonna go to the bathroom,” He panics, walking to the bathroom before locking himself in there. He can tell Harry followed given there was only the dull ache and not the usual pain. While he's in there he throws cold water on his face, trying to get himself to snap out of it. He feels unbearably hot so he throws off Harry’s sweater and the tee-shirt he has underneath. It isn't for another five minutes that he comes out, the roots of his hair, his face, and chest covered in small droplets of water. He tosses off his uncomfortable jeans, throwing on some sweats instead, and decides to stay without the shirt, thinking perhaps it'd help his blush. After another minute of stalling he finally joins Harry on the bed once again, running his fingers through his hair with an awkward smile. 

 

“Wh-? Hey!” Harry stands up, and makes to go after him only to have the door slammed in his face. He sits as close to the bathroom on the bed as possible, knowing the proximity is probably painful. When he comes out, Harry’s heart thudded harder in his chest. How had he never noticed how gorgeous Draco was until the hex? And here he was, dripping wet and shirtless. His cheeks flushed deeply, and he forced himself not to stare as he lays back on the bed. “Feeling better?” He manages to squeak out, cursing his awkwardness when his voice cracks. 

 

“Much,” He says with a bright smile, scooping the other into his arms. He places him in his lap and kisses his cheek from behind. “It is quite warm in here. Wouldn't you agree?” He says casually, trying to make conversation. 

 

His eyes widen as he’s scooped up. His breath leaving him entirely as his cheek is kissed. He couldn’t help but melt, his cheeks so red he was sure he must look like a cherry. “Y-Yeah, very hot. I mean warm.” He takes in a deep breath, and shuffles a bit on Draco’s lap, gently taking ahold of his arms and pulling them around his own waist. “Not too warm to be held though.” He smiles up at him, in an attempt to seem flirty yet casual all at the same time. 

 

“That is true,” Draco agrees, pressing his chest against the others back. He rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, taking his hands and playing with them. 

 

Harry lets a oddly sounding breath escape him, his eyes closing a bit as he’s held like this. He smiles, resting his head back so that it was resting against Draco’s shoulder. He desperately wanted to tell Draco how beautiful he was, but he knew that that probably wouldn’t be appreciated. He hoped Draco couldn’t feel the way his heart raced. 

 

Draco begins humming a random melody to himself, playfully swaying their hands to the rhythm. He feels a lot better than he did before. He casts a quick wandless tempus charm and sees that it's nearly one a.m. “Oh my,” He murmurs. 

 

Harry smiles happily as Draco hums, watching their hands sway. When he hears the other’s murmur, he looks over at him. “Something wrong, Draco?” He asks, eyes lulled half shut as he relaxes against the other. 

 

“It's just late. Nothing to worry about, Love,” He says softly, the nickname escaping his lips without him noticing. He gently rocks them and begins humming again. 

 

He widens his eyes at the nickname, and feels his lips curl into an even wider smile. He didn’t know if Draco meant it in that way, but it made his heart race all the same. He pressed his lips to the other’s cheek, letting himself be rocked as he toys with Draco’s fingers. 

 

After a few minutes Draco speaks. “Would you like to get some sleep? Or maybe something to eat?”

 

“We can sleep, Love.” He blushes a bit, not wanting to indicate that he knew what he said. “Want to spoon or do this face to face?” He smiles up at the other, draping his arms around his neck. 

 

Draco flushes. “Whatever you'd like, dear,” He says, laughing nervously as he tries to turn it back into a joke like they had earlier. “Um, let's just spoon, actually,” He says, deciding it'd be better if they weren't face to face. 

 

Harry heard the nervous tone, and decided that it’d be best if he shut his mouth. Draco had obviously not meant it in the way Harry had taken it. He was a bit humiliated, and decided that yes it was definitely best if they spooned. Harry turns in the other’s arms as they lay down, intending to be the little spoon for the night. He pressed himself back against Draco, making sure they were connected from toe to chest. “Goodnight, sweet dreams.” He murmurs, reaching back and running his fingers through Draco’s hair briefly before turning his head to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

  
Draco blushes. “Goodnight, Harry,” He kisses the back of his neck. Draco finds himself unable to sleep and soon hears Harry's slow breathing. He looks at the other, watching him sleep. He was falling in love with him, no doubt about it. He was completely and utterly fucked. He won't think of that now though. He keeps watching Harry until his eyelids droop and he finally passes out. 


	10. The Talk

Harry blinks blearily into the mid morning light, stretching his body out. He was a bit startled at first to feel someone wrapped around him, but relaxed when he realized  _ which _ someone was wrapped around him. He turned in the other’s arms, and buried his face against the other’s chest. He yawns a bit, tightening his hold on Draco as though he were a teddy bear. 

 

Draco’s still in a deep sleep when Harry awakens, having had stayed up late watching him in a definitely not creepy and  _ not _ lovey-dovey way.

 

Harry reached up and gently brushed some of his bangs back. He pressed his cheek against the other’s neck, closing his eyes once more, before smirking. “Draco? Draaay-coooo~” He prodded the other’s stomach. “Wake up! It’s time for breakfast!” 

 

Draco groans. “Lemme sleep,” He mumbles, turning into his other side, away from Harry. 

 

“No no, you woke  _ me _ up yesterday. Now it’s my turn to wake  _ you _ up.” He sits up, and crawls on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed and smirking at him. “I’ll give you ten seconds to wake up.” He begins to count down. 

 

Draco moans, not wanting to get up. He estimated he got about three hours of sleep and he was not feeling it. He lazily tries to free his arms, unable to even budge Harry. 

 

“Three, two, one.” He smirks, “Alright Draco, you asked for this.” He began to tickle the other, a grin on his face as he does so. “C’mon c’mon! Wakey wakey!”

 

Draco’s eyes shoot open. “Okay! I'm awake!” He shouts, trying to get Harry off of him. If there was one thing he truly despised, it was being tickled. 

 

Harry however was completely unaware that Draco hated it that much. He didn’t really mind being tickled, it was something playful that Harry hadn’t had growing up. He was having the time of his life, just gently tickling the other with a smile on his face. “Oh no no no, I don’t think you’re awake enough!” 

 

Draco decides to take a different approach without losing his temper. “Harry, I'm serious. Get the fuck off of me,” He says, his voice strained. He doesn't yell, but he makes sure his voice is firm and serious. He wasn't a morning person and the fact that he was being tickled after getting only three hours of sleep wasn't putting him in any better of a mood. 

 

He tickled for a few seconds after that, before figuring out he was serious. He stopped and crawled off of him. “Sorry,” He murmured, looking at the other guiltily, “Sorry you can uh.. Go ahead and go back to sleep.” He gives a bit of a strained smile, wondering how he always managed to make things awkward. 

 

“It's okay. I'm awake now. I just didn't get much sleep last night,” He explains, wrapping his arms around the other in a soft hug, placing a kiss against his jaw. 

 

He flushed deeply, his eyes widening as he’s hugged and kissed. He smiled a bit, much more genuine this time. “I didn’t know that, honestly you could take a nap right now. I can eat by myself.” He wraps his arms around the other’s neck, a hum escaping him. 

 

“It's alright, Harry. I'm not very hungry though. I'll just wait for you to finish,” He says, sitting cross-legged. He shivers a bit from his lack of shirt, but makes no move to put one on, too lazy and tired to. 

 

Harry watches him shiver, and rolls his eyes. “Accio sweater.” He holds out his hand, watching as his favorite Weasley sweater floats into it. He shuffles over to the other, “Arms up.” Once Draco listens, he begins to slip it onto him. Once it’s on, he presses a kiss to the other’s forehead. “Better?”

 

Draco smiles as an answer snuggling up to the warm and cozy sweater. “What do you wanna do today?”

 

“Would you mind if we stopped in to see Hermione and Ron today?” He tilts his head a bit, before asking a house elf if he can bring up some breakfast. When the elf pops back in, Harry stuffs his face as usual. 

 

“They kinda hate me, but sure. Why not?” He says without enthusiasm. 

 

Harry’s entire face brightens at this, his lips curling up into a wide smile. “Thank you, and then we can do whatever you want to do for the rest of the day.” He leans in and pecks the other’s cheek. 

 

Draco blushes. “Y-yeah,” He stutters embarrassed. 

 

“Do you have any idea what you’ll want to do?” He asks, munching on some toast as he thinks about the perfect time to find Ron and Hermione. 

 

Draco shrugs. “Poke at the thestrals and see if they'd eat an apple?” He says with a grin. 

 

“We can do that! We’re going to have to get a bunch of apples though. I’d feel bad bringing for one thestral and not the other.” 

 

“Let's do it then,” He says, an excited grin on his face. 

 

Harry hugs the other tightly once more, letting out a soft breath. “What time is it? We should get dressed and go find Ron and Hermione before classes are in full swing.” 

 

Draco checks. “It's only seven, breakfast should be starting.” He looks down at the sweater. “I should probably take this off. I don't think the weasel would appreciate me wearing it much.”

 

Harry looks at it, and then gets a mischievous smile. “No. I think you should wear it.” He reaches out and gently smooths out the front of it. “You look good in my sweater, and so what if Ron doesn’t appreciate it? It’s my sweater.” 

 

Draco bites his lip. “Alright,” He says nervously. He rolls the sleeves up but them looks down at his arm. He frowns and rolls his left sleeve back down, awkwardly only having one sleeve up. “Can I have a few minutes to get ready? I'm alright going in my sweats alright and all, but I at least wanna wash up a bit.”

 

Harry watches him roll his left sleeve back down, and gently takes his hand. He pushes the sleeve back up, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the dark mark there. “Take all the time you need.” He stands, and walks over to the bathroom to stand by the door so Draco will have less pain. 

 

Draco rolls the sleeve back down and spends only five minutes using spells and soap to wash up before coming out. “Alright. I'm ready to go when you are.”

 

He stands, and quickly changes out of the shirt he slept in. Holding out his hand for the other to take, he cocks his head to the side with a smile. “Shall we then?” He takes ahold of the other’s hand, and leads him out. 

 

Draco follows Harry to the Great Hall, letting go of his hand when they enter. “Um… Where do they sit?” He asks, feeling the eyes on them. 

 

“Over here most of the time,” He says, and begins to lead Draco further into the Great Hall. He spots Ron, and immediately grins, taking ahold of Draco’s wrist so that he makes sure he doesn’t stray too far in his haste to go over to them. “Hey guys!” He says excitedly, dropping down in the seats in front of them.

 

“Harry!” Hermione exclaims, a bright smile lighting up her face. “It’s good to see you,” She turns to the other boy, “And you too Draco. How is the hex coming along? Is it getting any easier to be further apart or anything?”

 

“Mione, come on. They just got here.” He rolls his eyes, smiling at his bookworm girlfriend. “Harry mate, how’ve you been?” He glances at Draco, and down at the sweater before back up at him again. “Mate, I thought you said you  _ weren’t _ trying things..” 

 

Draco blushes at Ron’s comment. “It's still there, Granger. It's not much easier, but we haven't really been apart much. We haven't really tested it all that much.” He says to her. 

 

She grins, obviously satisfied. “Would you two mind if when Pomfrey floos the specialist later on this week, if I would sit in on the proceedings? This is all so absolutely fascinating.” 

 

Harry didn’t comment on Ron’s portion of the conversation. “I’ve been good guys, honest. Draco isn’t that bad to be around,” He teased, nudging the other playfully. “And-” He glances at Draco for his approval before giving Hermione his answer. “Of course you can sit in. But we don’t even know if we need a healer yet. It’s only been a few days.”

 

Draco doesn't say anything, simply just sitting there awkwardly. He rests his head in his hand, listening to the conversation. 

 

Hermione seems to note Draco’s awkwardness, and tries to engage him in conversation. “So Draco, have you been keeping up with your studies while you’ve been in indefinite detention? I know Harry hasn’t,” She rolls her eyes. “He never does.”

 

“Not really. Harry's been quite distracting,” He says with a laugh, giving the other a playful nudge. 

 

Harry beams at him, and gently places a hand on his leg under the table. 

 

Ron wiggled his brows at them, a smirk on his lips. “Oh yes. I know he’s been keeping you  _ quite busy _ .” He grins brightly, and glances at Hermione. “The arse thing. I was trying to make a joke.”   
  


“That's not what I meant, Weasel,” Draco says, glaring at the ginger before rolling his eyes. He glances at Harry, giving a look that said ‘Get that git under control’.

 

Harry frowned at the blonde, and gently hit his thigh. “He was trying to be funny,” He murmured under his breath, before removing his hand entirely from the other. Despite the fact that Ron was in the wrong, Draco didn’t have to treat him like that. “Ron, just stop.” Harry said softly, looking at his best mate pleadingly.

 

Ron looked honestly bewildered at Draco’s slight outburst. He hadn’t meant anything by it, in fact he had been trying to tease the both of them. “I-? Alright Harry, whatever you say mate.” 

 

Draco sighs, not feeling bad about his loss of temper. The prick deserved it in his opinion. He sits back, staying quiet yet again, knowing he was unwelcome. 

 

This time, no one tried to bring him back into the conversation. Harry didn’t even look at him for the remainder of breakfast. He wasn’t sure why he thought they’d all be able to get along, he should have known better. Once breakfast was over, he gave Hermione a tight hug and did the same with Ron as they left for class. 

 

Draco mumbled a goodbye to Hermione, but completely ignored Ron. He began walking off without Harry, knowing the other would follow. He hadn't eaten a bite during the half hour meal, but he didn't care. He didn't have much of an appetite anyways. 

 

Harry watched him in disbelief, but followed behind him anyway. What happened in the time between their room and now? It was like he was a completely different person. He didn’t bother to say a word, figuring it’d be a lost cause anyway. 

 

Draco gets to the room and mutters the password before walking in. He walks straight to the bathroom, locking himself in as he had before. He felt as though the other didn't want him near and if that was the case then he didn't even want to look at him. He sits down, playing with magic to distract himself. 

 

Harry sighed, and dropped onto the bed. “So much for feeding the thestrals.” He said, making sure he was loud enough for Draco to hear him. He sits in frustration for a while, before getting up and knocking on the bathroom door. “Malfoy will you explain something to me?”

 

“So now I'm Malfoy again?” He scoffs. “Explain what,  _ Potter _ ?” 

 

“Yes, you’re Malfoy again because you’re being an utter  _ prick _ .” He glares at the door, taking in a deep breath. “I don’t understand how one second you can be so nice to me, and then the next be an arse to everyone who means anything to me. I don’t understand your fucking mood swings, or why every time you want to throw a tantrum you lock yourself  _ in our bathroom. _ ”

 

“I can't leave and I'd much rather  _ not _ hurt you so this seems to be the best solution. It's not my fault I can't stand the weasel,” He says, feeling furious. “And I'm not throwing a bloody  _ tantrum.  _ I'm not a fucking toddler.”

 

“The best solution? Seriously?  _ This _ is the best you can come up with?” He scoffs, “He can’t stand you either, but notice how he didn’t immediately go to insult you. He - unlike you -  _ can read the mood. _ ” After Draco says that he’s not a toddler, he snarls out, “You could have fooled me.” He walks back across the room and drops onto the bed. Let the prick be in pain, he didn’t care anymore. At least not right now he didn’t. 

 

Draco begins to feel the stabbing in his chest but that only fuels his anger. He walks out and slams the door. The look on his face was one Harry hadn't seen many times. Usually he'd see a look of cockiness or despair, but now it was complete and utter anger. “And how exactly could I have ‘fooled you’?” He steps into the room. “Not once have I tried to fool you yet, you git,” He yells, the words Harry had said getting to him. Beneath the mask anger there was also a look of hopelessness and heartbreak, but it barely showed as he yelled. 

 

“You said you weren’t a toddler. I think that’s trying to fool me plenty.” He murmured in an almost bored fashion. Harry could see how enraged the other was, but at this point Harry had already calmed himself a bit, feeling more exhausted than in the mood to fight. He rolled on the bed a bit, Harry just looked up at the other tiredly. “Malfoy, just leave me alone. You were content to be locked in our bathroom, I’m content to just leave you in there until you calm down. Just-” He moves his hand into the motion of the bathroom. “I’m not in the mood, I don’t want to fight, I don’t want to do anything. Just, please.” He looks up at the other pleadingly. 

 

“Fine,” Draco says with a sneer. “I won't be bothering you again,  _ Harry _ ,” He says before storming out of the room entirely. He feels the pain in his chest grow more and more intense the farther he walks but he ignores it, determined to give the other what he wants. He stops and sits down all the way down the short hall and around the corner, breathing heavily as he feels the fire in his chest burn stronger than he's ever been conscious enough to feel. He walked far enough where he knew he'd worry Harry but he wouldn't die. That wasn't his goal. He just wanted to give the other what he wanted in the harshest way possible out of his own anger and pettiness. 

 

Harry hadn’t even realized Draco left in the first place. But soon Harry began to feel a bit odd. His chest didn’t hurt per se, but it felt very odd. He soon realized what had happened, and felt the blood drain from his face. He knew that if he went the wrong way when running to look for him, he’d have a higher chance of killing him. Harry sprinted out the door as carefully as he could his direction. When he finally saw Draco, he could have cried with relief, seeing him just sitting there. “You absolute fucking  _ prick _ .” He shouted, dashing down the hallway and all but tackling the other into a tight hug. “You could have fucking  _ died _ .” 

 

Draco gasps when Harry tackled him, his pain alleviated. “I wouldn't have died. You told me to go so I did,” He says simply, not reciprocating the hug. He was still pissed, but he was also feeling weak from not eating, not sleeping, and the pain. He puts his weight on Harry, using him for support. 

 

Harry gripped him tightly, not caring that it wasn’t reciprocated. “I didn’t tell you to go out of the room, I just wanted you to leave me the fuck alone and stop yelling at me.” He laid his face against the other’s shoulder, his heart racing. He could have lost Draco just now, and the last thing they would have done is fought. “I felt it,” He whispers, putting a hand over his own heart. “I-” He swallows thickly, “It didn’t hurt but- I felt you getting further..” 

 

“That's … that makes no sense. Maybe it was just instinct,” Draco says, calming from his fit. At this point he was getting too tired to be angry, his eyelids drooping involuntarily. 

 

“I don’t understand how that can be an instinct, I  _ felt it _ ..” He let out a slow breath, his head gently lowering to the other’s back so he could hear his heart. He took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Trying to force himself to calm down. 

 

Draco begins to feel guilty when he sees how worked up the other is. He wraps his arms around him. “I'm sorry. I'm okay though,” He says, starting to regret his actions. Draco holds Harry to himself resting his head on top of Harry's thick curls. He closes his eyes, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

 

Harry just grips him tight, his eyes shut as his heart still races. “You could have  _ died _ ,” He says in a hushed tone, “And the last thing we would have done is fought-” He fights the tears that want to spill from his eyes, his shoulders shaking a bit as he grips him tighter. “I’m sorry, I should never have told you to go away, I’m so sorry I-” He took in a deep breath. 

 

“It's not your fault. You were right. I was being a git. I'm so sorry,” He whispers, trying to comfort the other. “Why don't we go back to the room and talk? I think we have some things to discuss,” He says softly. 

 

“Okay,” He practically whispers, starting to shuffle up just a bit. He holds onto the other’s arm, still feeling panicked. He looks at Draco, swallowing the lump that threatened to form in his throat. He starts to gently lead the other in the direction of the room, hugging his arm to his chest still. 

 

Draco walks a bit unsteadily, but he makes it to the room without stumbling too much. He leads Harry to the bed and sits, patting the spot next to him for Harry. Whenever Harry sits he just pulls him into his lap, keeping his arms around his waist. 

 

Harry wraps his arms tight around the other’s neck, burying his face in his shoulder. “I don’t want to lose you too,” He whispers, his eyes shut tight as he crawls closer on the other’s lap. “I saw you were gone and-” He swallows thickly, and tightens his hold. 

 

“I'm okay. I'm perfectly alright,” He reassures him. He kisses his cheek over and over again. “I just… I have really bad mood swings. I've had them all my life. I'm sure you've noticed after knowing me for so long.”

 

He choked out a laugh, and wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. “I just always sort of chalked it up to you hating me and wanting to make my life even more hell.” He reaches up and cups the other’s cheek, just staring at him. “I’m so sorry Draco,” He murmurs. 

 

“Don't be. It's my fault. It's all my fault,” He mumbles, kissing away the other's tears. “At least you're calling me Draco again,” He says, smiling sleepily. 

 

He leans his forehead against the other’s, taking in a slow breath. “It’s not all your fault,” He whispers, and then closes his eyes for a few moments, just taking his time to calm down. “Does it bother you when I don’t call you Draco?” 

 

“Yes,” He admits. “Quite a lot actually,” He says, sighing. He holds Harry’s hand loosely. 

 

“I’ll try to remember that,” He whispers, pressing a few gentle kisses to his cheek. “Do I do anything else you don’t like? You didn’t like being tickled this morning,” He lists off, “I don’t think you like it when I kiss your dark mark.”

 

“I didn't mind the kiss… it's the mark I don't like. I wish it would just go away,” He complains. He yawns, blinking a few times to stay awake. “What do you not like me doing?”

 

Harry thinks for a few moments, playing with the other’s hair. “I don’t like you locking yourself away instead of talking to me,” He murmurs, looking down. “Or when you’re rude to Ron. I know you don’t like him but, he’s still my best friend.” He looks up when he hears the other yawn. “Do you want to take a nap with me?”

 

“I'm fine. I don't need sleep,” He lies, giving the other a droopy, lopsided smile. “I'll try not to insult the rodent and talk some more.” 

 

“I appreciate that,” He says softly, and yawns a bit. He curls up in the other’s arms, pushing back a bit so that they both lay down snuggled together. “I’m kind of tired,” He says, lying just a bit because he can see how tired Draco is. “Can we nap, and then go feed the thestrals?”

 

“Sure.” He lies down with Harry, wrapping him in his arms. It's only minutes before he's out cold, drooling onto the pillow. 

 

Harry watched him with a fond smile, yet another moment when his heart cries out for the other. He knew he was falling hard for the blonde, and was afraid that he’d fall too hard and get hurt in the process. He reaches up and plays with the other’s hair as he sleeps. 

Draco mumbles Harry's name a few times in his sleep, a small unconscious smile on his lips as he dreams of the other. He grips onto him tightly, not a single nightmare passing through his dreams. 

 

He blushes a bit, a smile curling onto his lips. “Draco,” He murmurs back, not wanting to wake him up, but thinking that he was calling out to him. “I’m here,” He whispers, and kisses his forehead. 

  
Draco doesn't respond, deeply asleep. He only curls up closers to him, starting to quietly snore.    
  


Harry does eventually end up falling asleep briefly, though not in nearly as deep a sleep as Draco. 

 

Draco eventually awakens, feeling quite dazed and out of it. He pokes Harry awake, rubbing his eyes gently. 

 

Harry’s eyes flutter open, a smile on his lips as he nuzzles their noses together. “Hey,” He stretches, “Did you have a nice dream?”

 

“I think so. I don't really remember,” He says. His heart skips a beat at how close their lips are as Harry rubs their noses together. He's so tempted to lean forward the small inch it would take to close the distance between their lips, but instead he pulls away, biting his lip. 

 

He tries to hide his disappointment when the other pulled away, but didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize the small truce they had. He decided not to tell the other he called out Harry’s name several times, that’d just be for him. He simply lays there, smiling at the other. 

 

Draco sits up and stretches a bit. “When do you wanna go?” He asks, looking at Harry.

 

“Whenever you’re awake enough to go,” He says stretching his arms out in front of him, not bothering to sit up. 

 

“I'm awake,” He says with a smile. “I just need to wait for you to wake up all the way.”

 

He smiles back up at him, nodding a bit. “I’m almost awake, promise.” He bends his legs a bit, in an attempt to will himself to get up. 

 

“While you wake up may I shower? I feel filthy for some reason,” Draco says with a grimace. 

 

“Mhm,” He says with a stretch, “And then once you’re done will you come get me so I can shower?”

 

Draco nods and strips on his way to the bathroom to save time. Once he's there he's in only his boxers. He turns the shower on and steps in, deeming it warm enough. He takes only a few minutes to finish before hopping out and grabbing a towel. The distance hurt, but it was far from unbearable. He walks out in just his towel, water dripping down his body. He dries himself as he turns to Harry. “Shower time, cupcake. Hurry up,” He says, pulling on some clothes. He puts on his boxers, blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and a flannel before sitting on the bed, waiting for the other. 

 

Harry watches him strip, and immediately feels guilty about it. He just stares at the ceiling while Draco’s washing up, only just getting himself into a sitting position as Draco comes out. He practically drools over the sight in front of him, watching him dry off. When he’s spoken to, he just barely stutters out a, “Alright, I’ll be done in a bit, Sweetie pie.” Before he rushes into the bathroom. He showered as fast as he could, and came back out in a towel as well. He gets into his trunk and pulls out a pair of worn jeans. He doesn’t bother with underwear, instead just slipping on the jeans and a regular tee shirt. “I’m ready,” He says, turning and smiling at the other. 

 

Draco had unabashedly watched the other change and smirked. “Going commando? Why, I would have never thought you'd be so daring, Harry,” He teases. “Then again, that's what gryffindors do,” He says with a playful smile. 

 

“I hate underwear,” He says with a blush, looking at Draco with a bit of a shy smile. “Whenever I can get away with not wearing them, I don’t.” He walks up to the other, and climbs into his lap. He hugs around his neck, a smile on his face. He was still a bit shaken up from earlier. “Your underwear is cute though,” He teased. 

 

“How's it cute?” He asks curiously, hugging Harry back. 

 

“They’re little boxers, Draco.” He says with a smile, and then reaches back to tug at Draco’s boxers so he can see them, pulling the waistband up and out of his jeans. “And these are all green and darker green plaid, they make you look like a Christmas present.” 

 

Draco jumps a bit, the other giving him a wedgie. He fixes himself, giving the other a scowl. “They're not little,” He pouts,  crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Aww,” He coos, and pats the other’s cheek. “I’m sorry Draco, but yes they are little.” He pecks his cheek, and adjusts on the other’s lap. “They’re cute, they make your arse look adorable.” 

 

Draco huffs stubbornly, rolling his eyes. “Can we go now?”

 

Harry crawls off of him, a smile on his face. “Mhm, of course we can my Darling.” 

 

Draco sticks his tongue out at the other and gets up. He grabs Harry's hand and practically drags him out the room. 

 

He went with him with a happy smile, lifting a hand up and pressing his lips to it. “We’re swinging by the kitchens to grab the apples right?”

 

“Yup,” Draco says, blushing at the kiss. They soon reach the kitchen and Draco comes out with fifteen apples, smiling at Harry. 

 

Harry wraps an arm around his waist, knowing they wouldn’t be able to hold hands like this. He walks out with the other towards the thestrals, humming gently before they approach. “The baby ones are so cute, have you seen them?”   

 

“I began seeing them during the battle. They're beautiful,” He says, petting a small one that came close. 

 

Harry reached out his hand, and gently patted one’s muzzle. He grabbed an apple from Draco, and held it in front of the creature. He watched as it nibbled a bit at first, before taking the entire apple in it’s mouth. 

 

Draco watches the small thing with with a fond look. He grabs another apple and fed it to a larger one, petting it's bony skin. “I wish I could keep one.”

 

“I don’t know if you can get one as a pet.” He says thoughtfully, before stroking his fingers against the creature’s torso. “But.. I bet no one would bat an eye if I said I wanted one. Maybe you and I could get one together?”

 

“I don't think that'd be the best idea. I'm surprised we aren't all over the cover of the prophet yet. Or at least I think we aren't. I haven't cared to check,” He says with a shrug. 

 

Harry’s lips curl into a light frown, realizing that Draco probably didn’t want to associate with Harry in public at all. “I’m sure Hermione or Ron would have said something if we were.” He faced away from the other as he tried to feed another thestral, his heart aching as he thought of Draco wanting to be rid of him. 

 

“Give it time. As soon as any paparazzi get a single shot of you with me you'll be a laughing stock. The perfect boy who lived with a filthy death eater. Just imagine the controversy.” He keeps walking off, feeding different thestrals as he passes them. 

 

“If being around you will make me a laughing stock, then I don’t mind becoming the brunt of everyone’s jokes. Again.” He spoke softly, afraid of the rejection sure to come. “We.. We are  _ friends _ ? Right?” He looked over at the other a bit worriedly, afraid of what is going to happen once the hex wears off. 

 

“Of course,” He says quietly, squatting down and playing with one of the smaller ones, a small smile on his face. 

 

He lets out a breath, hoping that he didn’t seem too relieved. “Can you toss me another apple?” 

 

Draco picks one out of the bag and tosses it to Harry, nuzzling the small creature. He tosses off his flannel, messing around with more of the younger ones that surrounded him, gently play fighting with them. He laughs every now and then at the adorable noises they make, a bright smile on his face. He tosses them apples once he's  done, backing away. 

 

Harry watches the other play with the thestrals, his lips curled up in a happy smile as he just stares. His cheeks were slightly flushed, watching how happy the blonde looked. He felt his heart absolutely melt, letting out a dreamy sigh as he just stared. He had completely forgot about the thestral he had been petting, lost in the sight in front of him. It wasn’t until the thestral headbutted him, that he even realized he was staring. 

 

Draco looks back at Harry when he hears the thud and laughs. He stands and tosses the thestral an apple before giving Harry a soft laugh. “That one must have been hungry, huh?” He says, grinning. He cups Harry’s cheek, gently kissing his forehead. 

 

Harry’s lips curl into an even wider smile, leaning into the small kiss as he puts his hands on the other’s waist. “Yeah, must’ve been annoyed that I had nothing,” He let out a chuckle out, staring up at the other with a loving expression. If anyone saw them, it would be painfully obvious that he was sickeningly smitten with the blonde.

 

Draco let's his hand fall from Harry’s face and checks the bag. “One apple left. Wanna share it?” He says, taking it out and having a bite. 

 

“Sure,” He says with a hum, and leaves his hands on the other’s waist. He smirks a bit, “Wanna feed me?” He asks with a snicker, opening his mouth for Draco to put the apple in. Obviously he hadn’t thought that bit through, and realized a bit too late he’d look like a roasted pig.

 

Draco chuckles and places the apple in in his mouth. “Oh Potter, you're such a bloody pig,” He says, imitating himself. 

 

Harry blushes a bit, and smiles around the fruit. He takes his bite, reaching up to grab it as he does so. “Oh hush you.” 

  
Draco laughs and playfully takes the apple back with his own mouth, biting it to grab it instead of using his hands. He winks at the other before biting a chunk off and letting go. He finishes his bite, trying not to choke on his poorly chewed chunk. He coughs before laughing again. “I should try being seductive less often.”

 

“You’re always seductive,” He says with a soft smile, a laugh escaping him as he gently pats the other’s back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end here folks! This'll all be wrapped up soon!


	11. The Article

The next morning Draco awakens before Harry, getting then a healthy breakfast of yogurt, pumpkin juice, and toast with jam slathered on the top. He sets it all on a table, wanting to surprise the other when he awakens. He gets dressed in his usual jeans and tee shirt, and sits on the edge of the bed, reading cross-legged-egged as he waits for him. 

 

When Harry wakes, he stretches his arms up over his head, a loud yawn escaping him as he looks beside him for Draco. When he sees him, he smiles and gently nudges him with his leg. “Hey you, why’re you up so early?”

 

Draco smiles when he sees the others awake. “Don't know. I've got us breakfast though.” 

 

Harry props himself up on his elbows, a soft smile on his lips. “You did?” He looks around for it, and grins when he sees the spread. “That’s so nice of you Draco,” He says excitedly, and levitates it up into the bed between them. “It looks good!” 

 

Draco spoons some yogurt into his mouth. “It is,” He says, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. 

 

He spoons some yogurt into his own mouth, a smile on his face as he gets himself a piece of toast with jam on it. He enjoyed their peaceful breakfast as they ate, but soon enough it was interrupted by Ron barging into the room. 

 

Draco looks up as he hears the door swing open, his mouth full of pumpkin juice. He frowns and looks to Harry, a questioning expression on his face.

 

Ron looks absolutely overjoyed, clutching a copy of the Prophet in his hand. “Why didn’t you  _ tell me _ you two were dating!” He grins brightly, immediately thumping over to the bed and hugging Harry tight. Hermione followed in behind him. 

 

“Of course the prophet didn't make it sound quite so lovely, but we truly are elated,” She says, her amber eyes shining. “How long has this been going on, Harry! You could of told us sooner. Or have told me at least!” She says, a joyful smile on her face. 

 

“The… prophet?” Draco says slowly, a horrified look growing on his face. 

 

Harry chances a glance at Draco, his heart breaking when he sees the horrified look. “We-.. We  _ aren’t _ together.” He says softly, and then holds out his hand for the Prophet, his eyes wide as he stares at the picture adorning the front page. 

 

“What is it?” Draco says, leaning over Harry's shoulder to look. On the cover he sees a picture of him kissing Harry's forehead, his dark mark on full display as he hold the others cheek. ‘Potter and The Death Eater?’ the top read. Draco turns pale, his eyes widening. 

 

While all Draco can see is his dark mark and the kiss, all Harry could see was how hopelessly in love his own face looked in the picture. “It’s.. Not that bad?” He tries, and clears his throat a bit. 

 

“Well, I gotta say Harry I’m relieved the article isn’t true. I mean, I should have known you wouldn’t have kept this from me.” He smiles softly, and wraps an arm around Hermione. “Or in the very least, you wouldn’t have kept it from Hermione. But for the record mate, if you ever  _ do _ date Malfoy, I don’t care! I just want you happy and if blondie here makes you happy, then that’s alright by me.” 

 

“Exactly like Ron said, Harry. You have our full support. But, for me, please stay in here for a bit. Especially you, Draco. Everyone is talking about it. Ron and I will try to clear things up, but there's only so much we can do,” Hermione says, nervously twirling her hair. 

 

Draco looks up at her. “Thank you, Hermione,” He says quietly before beginning to read some of the paper. 

 

Harry pulls Hermione into a hug, her wild hair practically smothering him, but he didn’t mind very much at the moment. He tugs Ron in for one too, trying to make the best out of this. 

 

After the hug he gives Harry, Ron reaches out and gently pats Draco’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright Malfoy. We won’t let ‘em say stuff about you.” He says, in an attempt to reassure the other. 

 

“Thank you, Ron,” He says kindly, biting his lip. He looks at Harry hopelessly, unsure of what to do. 

 

Harry looks at him with a gentle smile, nodding encouragingly. Ron gave him a bright smile, before starting to walk off towards the door. “C’mon ‘Mione, let’s go do some damage control.” 

 

“We'll update you soon!” Hermione yells behind her, following Ron out the door. 

 

Draco can only stare at the newspaper, feeling panicked. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He repeats, his heart racing. 

 

“It’s not that bad,” Harry murmurs gently, wanting to reach out and comfort the other. He bites his lower lip. “I’m sure this’ll all blow over soon enough.” He added, looking at the other hopefully. 

 

“Have you  _ read _ what they're saying about me!” He whispers, terrified. “They're saying I manipulated you! They have conspiracy theories on there and one is that I obliviated you or used amortenia!” He exasperates, reading over more of the harsh words, seeing a zoomed in picture of the mark in the bottom left corner. He feels frustrated tears fall from his eyes, unable to look away from the paper. 

 

Harry looks at the other sadly, and takes his hand. He rests his head against the other’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Draco,” He murmurs, frowning as he tries to think of something. “I don’t know how to make this better. Maybe I could make a public statement or something?”

 

“And say what? I'm kissing you, Harry. Friends don't kiss friends like that,” He says, his voice breaking. Droplets of water fall from his face to the paper, smudging the ink a tad bit. He curls in on himself, tightly closing his eyes.

 

He wraps his arms around the blonde, his own eyes filling with tears as he sees how distressed he is. He clears his throat a bit, before forcing a smile. “I could go out in public and snog Ron? Maybe they’ll just think I’m kissing anyone and everyone.” 

 

Draco let's out a weak laugh. “Don't make yourself out to be a man whore just for me.” He opens his eyes, blinking them a few times to clear them before looking at Harry. “I'm sorry I let this happen.”

 

“Draco,” He says softly, “This isn’t your fault. If anything, it’s mine. I should have known someone would be following me. Someone is  _ always _ following me.” He was humiliated by the fact that he wore his emotions so earnestly. He looked so in love. There was no way Draco couldn’t see that. He took in a deep breath. “Why is it so hard for people to believe I might like you?” He asks gently, tightening his arms around the other a bit. 

 

“Because I'm a monster. Everything in there is assuming I'm using you. That I'm only trying to lure you in just to kill you to avenge  _ him _ . I- I don't want that… Why is it so hard for them to believe that I just like you and that I'm  _ not _ using you?” He asks, more tears spilling down his cheeks. “I'm  _ sick  _ of being a monster. I don't want to be anymore.” 

 

Harry feels tears welling up in his eyes as well, shutting his eyes tight as the other speaks. “I don’t think you’re a monster, Draco. I know one person’s opinion doesn’t make much of a difference, but I think you’re wonderful.” He lifts a hand to the other’s cheek, wiping his tears away with his thumb. 

 

Draco doesn't respond, staring at the mark on his arm. After a few seconds he stands. “I'll be back,” He whispers, grabbing his wand before walking into the bathroom. He's in there for a while, pacing back and forth. He tries to come up with something to get rid of the inky black skull on his arm before deciding on something. He's tried similar things before, but maybe, just  _ maybe _ this time it would work. He remembers the spell Harry had use on him two years ago as he places his wand on his arm. “ _ Sectumsempra, sectumsempra, sectumsempra,”  _ He murmurs three times, barely registering the pain and his skin slices open over and over again all over the same spot. His arm is dripping with blood, making him a dizzy, but he doesn't care much as he sees the mark disappear in all the red. 

 

Harry gets instantly worried when he watches the other walk to the bathroom. He stands up as well, and walks up to the bathroom door. He waited a few moments. “Draco? Hey, are you okay in there?” He knocks a few times, pressing his ear to the door. After a few more minutes, he starts to get a sick feeling in his stomach. “I’m coming in,” He opens the door, and nearly vomits at the sight. There was blood everywhere, and Draco was swaying in the middle of the room. His wand was still pointed, and he was still murmuring that horrid spell over and over. “Draco no!” Harry exclaims loudly, rushing over and taking the other’s wand forcefully before gently cradling Draco in his arms. “Oh fuck oh-” He looks around hastily, “Fuck fuck fuck!” He grabs Draco’s wand and casts his patronus, “Go get Hermione! Hurry!” He gripped Draco’s arm, watching his stag run off. He tried to cut off the circulation, not wanting him to bleed out. Tears were blurring Harry’s vision, as he cradled Draco and tried to stop the bleeding, “Draco please- I wish I wasn’t so shit at healing charms just-” He choked out a sob, blaming himself for the scene in front of him. 

 

“I'm fine,” Draco says, quite dazed. He gives the other a bit of an off smile, still not feeling a thing from the wound. He nearly collapses onto the other, trying to keep his balance as he just keeps murmuring reassuring words to Harry, not really knowing what he was saying. His eyelids flutter open and shut as he sways, loosely holding onto Harry. 

 

“You’re  _ not _ fine.” Harry gently lowers them to the floor, holding Draco on his lap. “I’m so sorry,” He chokes out, tears streaming down his cheeks as he squeezes the other’s arm tight. He looks around, trying to find something - anything - that could make the bleeding stop. He sees one of his belts discarded on the floor, and scrambles for it, looping it as tightly as he can on the other’s upper arm. That’ll at least cut off the circulation better. “It’s going to be okay Draco,” He whispers, his heart breaking with each second that passes. Hermione needed to hurry, he couldn’t lose Draco. 

 

Hermione’s sitting with Ron when she sees Harry's patronus, it seemingly wanting her to follow. They were about to walk to their next class when they were interrupted. She raises a brow at her boyfriend, but stands and follows the deer. 

 

Ron walked with her, and gave a bit of a shrug. “Maybe Harry wants an update? C’mon. He and Malfoy are probably freaking out as we speak.” He takes her hand, and walks with her towards their room. Once there he says the password, and opens the door. “Harry? Mate?” He calls out, and feels his blood run cold when he hears Harry scream for them from the bathroom. 

 

“‘Mione! ‘Mione you need to come help me- I think he’s,” He swallows thickly, “I can’t stop the bleeding ‘Mione there’s- he’s lost  _ so much blood _ -” He calls out, his voice desperate as he goes into full panic mode. 

 

Hermione runs in and nearly faints at the sight, clutching onto Ron who ran as quickly as she did. “Bloody hell,” She whispers. “Fuck. Ron, go get Pomfrey,” She says, reaching into her bag for a bottle of Essence of Dittany. She quickly finds it and pours the entirety of the small bottle over Draco's arm, it only healing about a third of the damage. Draco let's out a small whine at the slight pain, still not feeling much. She starts whispering all the healing spells that she knew would work, slowly watching his arm come back together. 

 

Harry peppers kisses along Draco’s cheek and jawline, the tears still flooding from his eyes as he holds him tight. He runs his fingers through the other’s hair, “Stay awake Draco, it’s going to be alright just-” He takes in a shaky breath. “Just open your eyes okay? Look at me,” 

 

Ron steps in for a brief moment, but quickly starts to step back as he gags. “Fuck- Alright I’ll be right back!” He takes off in a dead sprint towards the door, running for the hospital wing. 

 

Draco’s eyes open, but they feel heavy. “Don't … Don't get Pomfrey. I'm fine,” He mumbles, dizzily trying to sit up, only to flop back down into Harry's arms. 

 

“That's all I can do for now. He'll be alright, Harry. It's going to be okay,” She says. She looks at all the blood coating her hands and then glances at Harry who was nearly covered in it from his shirt to his jeans. She sits there with them, trying her best to keep Harry calm. 

 

Harry held Draco to his chest, “You’re not fine,” He whispers, taking the other’s hand as he rests his cheek against his head. He looks up at Hermione, feeling exhausted as he looks at her. “Thank you so much ‘Mione,” He murmurs, taking in a deep breath. “I didn’t know what else to do, a-and you know how shit I am at healing charms.” He feels the tears stream down his cheeks again. “I-If you hadn’t gotten here as fast as you did, Draco would have-.. He probably would have-” He chokes up, unable to even finish his sentence. 

 

“He would have been  _ okay, _ Harry. You're the best at saving people. You would have known what to do,” Hermione says comfortingly, pushing loose strands of hair from her bun out of her face. “What made him do this?” She asks in a hushed tone. 

 

“I don’t know,” he says honestly, hugging him just a bit tighter. “He was looking at the article, and then said he’d be back. He usually locks himself in the bathroom to throw a tantrum, so I didn’t think anything of it. But I..” He takes in a slow breath. “I just felt uneasy so I opened the door and he was casting sectumsempra on himself.” 

 

It was about then when Ron ran into the room, Pomfrey behind him. “I’ve got her!” He calls out, and moves out of her way. “Someone bring him out onto the bed,” She calls, and begins to cast cleansing spells over the bed to make sure he wouldn’t be harmed further from bacteria on it. 

 

Harry lifts Draco in his arms easily, not even stumbling as he carries him into the other room, gently laying him on the bed. 

 

“Stop, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine,” He repeats, everything else he's saying not making any sense. Draco can barely keep his eyes open, his vision extremely blurred. He breaths heavily, as though he had just ran a marathon. “Stop,” He mumbles weakly one last time before his eyes shut.

 

He presses his lips to Draco’s forehead, holding his hand tight as he watches his eyes close. 

 

Pomfrey immediately flies into action, instructing Harry to take the belt off his arm, and casting various cleaning and stitching spells. Within ten minutes or so she was certain he’d be alright, but did have to give him a blood replenishing potion. “Hermione I’m very impressed with your healing,” She says, looking at the other with an approving smile. “I daresay if you hadn’t gotten here when you did, Mr. Malfoy would be having many more troubles than what he already will have.” She turns to speak to Harry now. “He’ll be woozy for a while, you need to make sure he eats something and drinks plenty of water.” 

 

Harry nods, staring down at the other still. He holds Draco’s hand, pressing a few gentle kisses to Draco’s knuckles. 

 

Draco’s jaw hangs slack as he sleeps, completely worn out. He stays completely still, not a sign of life in him apart from his gentle breathing. 

 

“Thank you, Madame,” Hermione says, watching the healer leave. She holds Ron’s hand, taking a calming breath. “All is well, Harry. Would you like us to go?”

 

Harry doesn’t answer right away, and then nods a bit. “Thanks you guys, I really appreciate your help.” He runs his fingers through Draco’s hair once more, climbing into bed beside him. 

 

Ron gives him a half smile, and nods. “Of course mate, we’re here for you.” He glances at Draco, and then lets out a sigh. “Him too, if he needs us. He’s important to you Harry, so he’s important to us.” 

 

“Exactly. If you ever need anything whatsoever, come to me. Or my dear Ronald,” She playfully nudges the ginger with a small smile, “And we'll be there in a giffy. I've really got to head back to my dorm and wash up though. I'll visit you tomorrow though.” She begins walking towards the door, “See you tomorrow Harry,” She says, dragging Ron along with her. 

 

“See ya guys,” He calls out, before rolling onto his side to face Draco. He lays there for a while, before realizing he was still covered in Draco’s blood. The sight of his clothes makes him sick, so he shucks them off. He grabs a pair of sweatpants from his trunk, and slips them on. 

 

Draco groans in his sleep, tossing and turning a bit as he starts to slowly wake up. He whimpers in pain, clutching his arm to his chest as his eyes slowly open. “Harry?”

 

Harry immediately goes to his side, clutching the hand on his good arm as he stares at him. “I’m here, I’m here you’re alright,” He whispers, looking over the other worriedly. “Pomfrey said you need to eat, and you need water.” 

 

“Is it gone?” He whispers, not caring for what Pomfrey said. 

 

“It?” Harry questions, before realization hits him like a truck. “The mark?” He looks over at the other’s arm, and swallows thickly. “It’s.. It’s pretty uh..” He eyed it. It wasn’t gone, but it looked torn to shreds. The scars from sectumsempra were still fresh, so he had no idea what it would look like once it healed. 

 

Draco dared to look at it and nearly cries when he sees that it was only a bit damaged and would most likely heal the same way it had before and look good a new. He hides his face in shame, not wanting to look at any part of himself. 

 

“Draco,” Harry whispers softly, taking the other’s hand into his own. “I almost lost you,” He says gently, “Please don't do anything like that again, please?”

 

Draco doesn't respond. He throws the covers over himself, hiding completely. 

 

Harry swallows thickly, just staring at the lump of covers. He was so scared that one day he'd wake up, and Draco would be dead. Draco didn't even want to  _ try _ and alleviate that worry. “Draco. Would you even feel  _ anything  _ if you walked into that bathroom and saw me slicing up my own arm and so soaked in blood that you thought I had none left? Would you even  _ care _ ?” Harry had thought he knew, but now he was second guessing everything. “I'm only asking you to not do that again,  _ talk to me _ if you start to want to-” He cuts himself off, the lump in his throat forming so big that he wasn't even able to talk at this point. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Draco mumbles from underneath the blanket. He was still fairly out of it, it being evident when he peeks up out of the blanket, looking at Harry with unfocused eyes. “It won't happen again.”

 

He sees the unfocused gaze, and knows in his heart he can't trust anything the other says right now. He simply shakes his head, reaching out and pulling Draco to his chest. “I was so worried Draco,” He murmurs, unsure if the other would even _ care _ at the moment. 

 

Draco curls up in Harry's arms. “I'm sorry,” He repeats, his eyelids drooping once again. “I promise I won't let it happen again.”

 

He just shakes his head once more, his own eyes going a bit unfocused as he thinks of the bloody scene. He feels his stomach churning, feeling tears well up in his eyes as he squeezes the other tight. “I… I think I'm going to throw up.” He starts to let go of the other, deciding to not leave him alone and simply accio a trash can to vomit in. He gags a few times, before heaving, his eyes shut tight as he vomits up the lovely breakfast Draco had gotten for him earlier that day, before everything went to hell. 

 

Draco jumps up to help, but gets woozy and falls right back down onto the bed. He sits up slowly this time and pats Harry’s back worriedly. “Are you ill?”

 

He shakes his head, and reaches over to take the other’s hand. “I’m fine,” He says gently, before tossing up more of this mornings breakfast. He had no idea blood was something he couldn't stand the sight of. Maybe it was just Draco’s blood? He laced their fingers together, not wanting to let go even for a second. 

 

“May I have some water? And toast?” Draco asks, hoping it'll make him feel a bit better. Everything was still rather blurry and hazy and he really did hate the sensation. He enjoyed being aware of his surroundings. Not just barely there. 

 

“Yeah, of course just-” He gagged a bit. “Just one second. Sorry.” He took in a few deep breaths, vanishing the contents of the can. He stands up and grabs Draco a cup and his toast. 

 

Draco takes them and looks down as himself as he does so. He frowns when he sees all the blood. “I liked these pants,” He pouts, taking a sip. 

 

“You should see my entire outfit. I'm sure if I had been wearing underwear those would be soaked too.” He motions to the bloody clothes discarded on the floor. 

 

Draco grimaces. “I'm sorry,” He says quietly. “I shouldn't have done it. I… I think I bit too impulsively, don't I?” He sighs. He bites into his toast, slowly feeling a bit better the morning he eats and drinks. 

 

“You honestly shouldn't have.” He says softly, “What on Earth was the goal here?” He asks, entirely bewildered and upset by the situation. “You may not have any regard for your life, but I do. What about your mother? If you died she’d be all alone.”  

 

“I wasn't  _ trying _ to kill myself,” He mumbles, looking down in shame. 

 

“Even if you weren’t trying, you nearly succeeded.” He cast a cleaning charm on his mouth, before presses his lips to the other’s hand. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Draco repeats for the dozenth time. “I just wanted to get rid of it.” 

 

Harry reached out and began to press gentle kisses to Draco’s mark. “I know you want to be rid of it. But it's there. You can't change the past.” 

 

“I know I can't change the past. I just don't want it there anymore,” He says desperately, looking at the now mangled ink.

 

Harry looks thoughtful for a few moments. “Have you ever thought of getting a muggle tattoo over it?” 

 

“I don't think even that would work. I might as well just chop my whole arm off,” He mutters. 

 

“I’d rather you didn't. And you might be surprised. Even if you don't think it’ll cover it, maybe it will make it nicer to look at for you.” He wraps his arms around the other’s middle before grimacing. “Let's get you out of these clothes, yeah?” 

  
  
  


“Yeah,” He agrees. He chucks his shirt off, wincing when it grazes his freshly healed and magically stitched arm. He stands, wobbling on his feet as he leans down to his trunk to grab fresh clothing. He grips the bed post for support, grabbing sweats and a tee shirt. He pulls off the rest if his bloodied clothes before putting on the clean clothing. 

 

“Do you need my help?” He asks gently, a frown on his face as he reaches out. He puts his hand on the other’s back in an attempt to steady him. 

 

Draco nods. He winces as he puts on the new shirt, but easily pulls on the sweatpants. “Thank you,” He says, crawling back up onto the bed. 

 

Harry tosses Draco’s unclean clothes in the pile with his own, and crawls into bed beside him. “What do you need, Draco?” He whispers, looking at him worriedly. “How can I help?”   

 

“Nothing. I'm fine,” He says, sitting cross legged. “Besides, you can't help. I wish you could, but you can't,” Draco says with a sigh. 

 

“You’re obviously not fine if you just decided to slice up your arm.” He says softly, before shuffling closer to him. “Are you sure I can’t help?”   

 

“No,” Draco says honestly. “But I don't see why you'd want to. I'm trash. It would have been better if you had never barged in,” He mutters, tapping his fingers against his thigh anxiously. 

 

Harry feels his heart break, his eyes widening at the other’s words. “You’re not trash,” Harry says softly, “Draco I don’t want you to die.” He feels tears well up in his eyes. 

 

“I won't,” Draco assures him. “And if I do make sure I'm wearing green and purple at my funeral,” He says with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Harry doesn’t take the bait however, and feels his lower lip wobble. He shuffles closer to Draco, resting his cheek against his chest. He listens to the other’s heartbeat, clinging to that like a lifeline as he feels the tears start to drip out of his eyes. He squeezes his hand, closing his eyes tightly. “I thought you were already too far gone.”

 

“I was alright, Harry. I was talking and I was awake. Everything was fine,” Draco says soothingly, noticing the tears on Harry's face. “Please don't cry.”

 

He takes in a shaky breath, squeezing his hand tightly. He can’t say anything else, the lump in his throat making it difficult to talk as he lays as close to the other as possible. 

 

“Harrryyy~” Draco says, nudging the other. “I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine,” He says over and over again, trying to get him to calm. 

 

“But you weren’t! It’s like saying  _ I’m _ fine after a horrible nightmare,” He looks up at him with teary eyes, “I don’t know how to help you, and that scares me. I don’t want to lose you, and the fact of the matter is that I don’t know how to make you _ stay _ .”  

 

“I wasn’t trying to leave you, Harry. I really wasn't,” He says, holding Harry tightly. 

 

He hugs around Draco’s neck, feeling rather pathetic. Draco almost  _ died _ and yet he was still comforting Harry. 

 

Draco eventually let's go of him in order to finish his food. As soon as he's done he looks up at him. “Do you just wanna stay in and rest? I know I've made it kinda a rough day.” He casts a tempus charm and sees it's nearly six pm. “It's around dinner time. Want to get more food while we just chill?” He asks, looking at the discarded bits of their breakfast. 

 

He nods softly, but is unsure whether or not he’ll actually be able to work up an appetite. Harry sits up, and calls out for one of the elves, “What are you hungry for Draco?” He asks, tilting his head just a bit.  

 

Draco shrugs. “Anything.” He says, smiling. “We can get some at the Great Hall of we hurry.”

 

“I don’t think we should go to the Great Hall just yet,” He says, and gives the other back a soft smile, “We have no idea how Ron and ‘Mione did with damage control.” He wipes the tear tracks off his cheeks. “Elf room service would be the best option for now.” 

 

Draco bites his lip after being reminded of what's currently in the paper. “Alright,” He says quietly.

 

Harry frowns once he sees the other’s smile drop, and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m so sorry Draco,” He whispers, “Next time we go somewhere together, I’ll use a glamor.”

 

“No, it's fine,” He mumbles. “Why don't we get spaghetti? It's one of my favorites?” He plasters a smile on his face, it having no emotion to it. 

 

Harry lets out a soft sigh, and nods. “Yeah sure, spaghetti.” He asks the elf politely for some, and waits for it. He takes Draco’s hand into his own, gently playing with his fingers. 

 

It quickly arrives and Draco nearly drools from the smell. He eats his fill quickly and watches as Harry gets spaghetti all over his face. He laughs a bit at him, reaching over to wipe his face every now and then. They spend the rest of the night talking about random things, laughing with each other before passing out late into the night, the moon shining onto them from out the window. 


	12. The Confession

Harry wakes the next morning, and instinctively seeks out Draco. He had no idea what he’d do when the curse ended. He didn’t think he could go back to sleeping by himself. He snuggled up to the other’s chest, a sigh escaping him. 

 

Draco instinctively holds Harry in his sleep, his arms clutching him tightly. He has his head back, his hair falling over his face. 

 

Harry presses his lips to the other’s nose, just a brief peck as he attempts to wake himself up. He tucks his arms around the other tightly, and lets out a slow breath. He pressed his ear to Draco’s chest, listening to the gentle beating of his heart. 

 

Draco slowly wakes up as he feels Harry clutch onto him. “Good morning, sunshine.” He says with a small smile, his voice hoarse as he looks at the brunette. 

 

“Mm, good morning, Beautiful.” He says back gently, reaching up to stroke the other’s cheek. “How did you sleep?” 

 

Draco blushes at the beautiful part. “Well enough. You?”

 

“I can’t complain.” He says with a smile, letting out a bit of a dreamy sigh. 

 

Draco's heart melts at the smile. After their rambling together last night he couldn't deny that he had fallen for Harry and that he had fallen hard. There was no doubt about it now. The only problem was telling him. 

 

Harry shuffles up further, so that he can rest his forehead on Draco’s. “You know, my mornings have been better now that I’m waking up beside you. I feel much safer falling asleep by you too.” 

 

“I feel the same way,” He says a bit awkwardly, his heart racing. Harry truly looked perfect, and especially as he stated right into his bright eyes. 

 

Harry smiles at him sweetly, and takes in a slow breath. He was much more relaxed than he was the day before, his arms draped loosely around the other’s neck. 

 

_ It would be so easy to kiss him right now, _ is all Draco can think. He actually slowly leans in a bit before stopping himself and backing away entirely. “Sorry,” He murmurs, looking away. 

 

“It’s okay,” He says gently, wishing that he himself hadn’t been such a wuss. He’d lean in and kiss Draco, if he was brave enough. He was terrified of pushing himself on the other again. 

 

“Harry?” Draco takes a deep breath. “May we talk about something?”

 

“Of course Draco, what’s on your mind?” He reaches up to run his fingers through the other’s hair. 

 

“Over the past week you've changed me and I'm sure you've noticed. I've started getting this feeling that I would just ignore, but I don't think I can anymore, especially since this hex is going to wear off so soon,” He starts, biting his lips nervously. 

 

Harry widens his eyes, feeling his heart race. “Draco,” He murmurs softly, closing his eyes and taking in a deep calming breath. “Before you say another word, you need to know something.” He holds Draco tight in his arms. “I really like you, okay? So much that it scares me. But-..” He looks up at the other, as though his words were going to cause him immense pain. “But I don’t ever want to take advantage of you ever again. I still hate myself for what I did that night. How are we supposed to know whether anything you feel for me is real, or something like a side effect from what I did to you?” He swallows thickly, “I don’t  _ want _ to ignore how I feel, but I’m afraid of taking things too far,” He looked up at Draco pleadingly, begging him to understand. 

 

“What? Harry, that's not it at all,” Draco says, his brows furrowing in confusion. “I love you and I know I do. I know it for sure. I- I care about you so much, Harry . Do you not want me?” He says quietly, his voice sounding heartbroken. 

 

“No, I do I-” He reaches up and strokes his fingers down his cheek, just gently cupping his jaw in his hand. “I’m just afraid Draco. Even if you think it’s real, maybe it’s just some sort of-.. Of.. stockholm syndrome kind of thing.”

 

“It's not. It's really not. I know you made a mistake. That's all I was. A  _ mistake _ . I don't hold it against you. I love you. Please believe me,” He says, tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

“I do believe you Draco.. But the fact that you can forgive my mistake so easily is another thing to question.” He wipes at Draco’s tears, resting his forehead gently against the other’s. “I haven’t forgiven myself. I don’t understand how you can.” 

 

“I can  _ because _ I love you. Why is that so hard to understand? Why can't you just say I love you too?” He says in a pleading voice. Tears silently fall down Draco's pale cheeks, leaving a trail. 

 

“I-I want to Draco, I want to so badly but-” The words gets stuck in his throat, tears filling his own eyes as he grips Draco’s waist tightly. “I’m so scared Draco, I-” He swallows, “I’ve never felt like this before, and I’m so scared that it isn’t real and it’s all going to go away.”

 

“It's real though. I don't see why you have to make it so difficult,” He pouts, looking as broken as he felt. 

 

“I’m so sorry Draco,” He whispers softly, wrapping his arms around the other’s middle. He hugs him tight, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. “I’m so afraid to open up my heart to you, and find out that you don’t really feel the same.” 

 

Draco pushes him away. “I do feel the same. That's what this entire talk is about,” Draco cries, staring at the other. 

 

Harry lets himself be pushed away with no resistance, “Draco please-” He starts softly, “Can you honestly say that you want to be with me? I saw your reaction to us being in the paper. That wouldn’t cease, there’d be no end for you.”

 

“Yes, I can say that. Now you're just finding excuses for me to  _ not  _ want to be with you! Look, Harry, I'm done. You win. Just leave me the fuck alone,” Draco moves to the corner of the room, then faces away from the other, not even wanting to look at him. 

 

Harry looks at Draco with a heartbroken expression. “Draco I’m so sorry. I’m not trying to find  _ excuses _ . Just valid points. Draco you were horrified by what those people said, being with me would only make that worse.” He shuffles up and gently starts to move towards the corner of the room where Draco is. “Please look at me,” He whispers. 

 

Draco looks at him, his eyes red from crying. “I said leave me the fuck alone,  _ Potter _ . If you don't want me then don't rub it in and make me suffer any fucking longer,” He says, his voice sharp and menacing.

 

Harry flinches back, his eyes wide as he stares at the other. He finally understood what Draco had meant about when Harry used his last name. It hurt much more than he ever thought possible to hear ‘Potter’ fall from Draco’s lips. “I’m not trying to rub anything in- I.. I  _ do _ want you.” He chokes up, tears dripping down his cheeks as he tries to think of a way to fix it. He was so afraid to fall deeper in love with him. He was afraid that one day that love wouldn’t be reciprocated. 

 

“Sure you fucking do. If you did you wouldn't be doing this to me,” He says coldly, turning back around to face away from him. 

 

He sat back down on the bed, staring at Draco with a heartbroken expression. “I’m sorry,” He whispers brokenly, biting his lower lip. “I’m just so afraid Draco..” He stares at the back of the other’s head, knowing he must look pathetic. 

 

Draco only felt broken. As if he had been crushed into tiny pieces. He felt as though there was no repairing him. He cries to himself until there's nothing left in him. Then he just sits there, staring at the wall. 

  
Harry didn’t know what to say or do. He wanted to walk over and take Draco in his arms. He wanted to hold him and wipe away his tears, but he was afraid that if he tried, he’d get hurt too. He hung his head in shame, staring at the floor. 


	13. The End?

They sit there for hours, not speaking to one another. Draco reads to himself to keep busy. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner pass by. He doesn't make a move to eat, having no appetite whatsoever. All he feels is numb and angry. Draco wanted to hurt the other. He wanted to break him as much as he broke him. He could only think of one way to do so, but he knew he'd have to wait late into the night to do so. 

 

When it began to get darker out, Harry cleared his throat from his side of the room. “Draco? Would you like to come to bed?” He glanced at the mattress he was laying on. “I can split this back into two if that would make you more comfortable. But.. it’s getting dark out.” He didn’t want to split everything up again, he loved sharing a space with Draco. 

 

“No,” He says shortly, his body feeling still from not moving. Over the past few hours he had come up with a plan and he was going to execute it exactly an hour after he was positive Harry was asleep. 

 

“No you don’t want to come to bed, or no you don’t want me to split the bed?” He asks, fidgeting on the spot. 

 

“No, I'm not coming back to the bed,” Draco says monotonously. 

 

“I-..” He takes in a deep breath, before sighing. “Alright. Goodnight Draco,” He murmurs, crawling into his side of the bed. He closes his eyes tightly, and tries to ignore how much colder it was without Draco here with him.

 

Draco sits on the couch, waiting for Harry to fall asleep, his heart racing. He estimated two hours before he went with his plan. Two more hours till he was dead. It was a strange, yet somewhat calming thought. 

 

It took much longer than usual, but he fell asleep after a while. He pulled the blanket up to his chin, a sigh escaping him as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

 

When Draco hears Harry's breathing slow he knows he's a sleep. He walks up to him and watches him for what seems like an eternity before kissing his lips softly and whispering, “I love you.” He then places a  _ silencio  _ spell on himself, making it so not a thing could be heard from him before running out the door. He runs as fast as he can, pain coursing through him. He keeps going until he's halfway across the building and about to collapse. He locks himself in a bathroom, casting spells all over the door before falling. He screams in pain, but no sounds comes out. He clutches his chest, shaking and convulsing violently. Everything becomes blurry as it all happens. It was the worse pain he's ever felt, but he knows it'll be over soon. Eventually everything goes black as he's knocked unconscious from it all, only having had suffered for ten minutes. 

 

When Draco had kissed him, Harry’s lips had curled into a smile in his sleep. His unconscious form rolling to the side and pulling the blankets to his chest as though he were hugging Draco in his dreams. The second that Draco begins to feel that immense pain, Harry is pulled awake by a feeling in his chest. Once he recognizes what it is, his entire body fills with dread. He immediately looks towards the bathroom in their room, and panics when he sees that’s empty. Draco must have run elsewhere. Harry grabs the Marauder’s map, frantically searching for Draco’s name. Once he finds it, he sprints in that direction. “Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay.” He mutters under his breath like a mantra. Once he’s at the door, he tries frantically to open it, casting every unlocking charm he knows. Eventually he decides to just break it down. He slams into the door several times, before breaking through on his last attempt. He immediately rushes to Draco’s side, and pulls him into his arms. “Draco? Draco wake up!” He feels tears rush to his eyes, cradling the blonde as he tries to figure out what to do. 

 

Draco doesn't wake up. He's pale and barely breathing, his lips turning an unhealthy looking shade of blue. He lays there limply as Harry pulls him into his arms, not a single sign of life in him other than a faint heartbeat. 

 

Harry presses his lips to every inch of the other’s face that he can, “I’m so sorry Draco, I was an idiot for turning you away.” He hugs him tightly to his chest, pulling him up into his arms. He starts to run towards the hospital wing, hoping that Pomfrey can do something. 

 

Draco doesn't make a single sound or movement, his breathing completely ceasing halfway to the hospital wing. 

 

His breath catches in his throat when he feels the other’s chest stop rising and falling. He sits down in the middle of the hallway, his eyes wide as he listens for a breath. “No. No no no.” He starts to panic, before starting to give him CPR. He tilts his head back, forcing air into the other’s lungs before pressing on his chest. “Please don’t die Draco, please-” He refuses to give up, continuing to try and resuscitate him. 

 

Draco doesn't respond to it at first, it being about three minutes before his fragile breathing returns. He's still extremely unresponsive, but he's at least breathing again. 

 

Harry thanks his lucky stars when Draco starts to breathe again. He hugs him to his chest once more, and starts to rush to the hospital wing again. “It’s okay Draco, you’ll be okay.” He murmurs in his ear, calling out for Pomfrey as he enters the wing. 

 

Pomfrey was asleep at her desk when she heard Harry rush in, awakening her. “Mr. Potter? What is it?” She says, walking out, her heart dropping when she sees Draco. “Put him down on a bed. And quick,” She says, running to her cabinets to grab various potions. 

 

Harry lays him down on the bed, “He stopped breathing in the hallway, I did CPR-” He breaks into a sob, gripping his hand and pressing kisses to it. “C’mon Draco..” He whispers, and closes his eyes. “I love you you absolute twat, you can’t die.” 

 

“Keep touching him. Don't break contact for even a second,” Pomfrey says as she mixes various potions. She pours them into Draco’s mouth, rubbing his throat till he swallowed. She casts a few spells despite knowing they wouldn't do much. She checks his vitals and takes note of them before sitting. “It… it doesn't look very good, Harry. I'll check on him again in the morning. We've just got to wait to see,” She says sadly. 

 

Harry feels the tears drip more from his eyes, his heart feeling as though it was shattering. “Thank you for doing what you could Madame.” He says, his voice rough as he slowly climbed into bed with the other. More contact would be better right? He laid his head against the other’s shoulder, fighting his sobs as they broke out of him. “I'm so sorry Draco,” He murmurs, taking the other's hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. 

 

Draco was cold. Ten times colder than usual, in fact. His breathing was light and unsteady, but it was there, slowly growing stronger. His hand didn't hold Harry’s back. It just loosely stayed there. He was practically a living corpse, the only sign that he wasn't dead yet being his faint heartbeat. 

 

Harry stared at their connected hands, his heart breaking as he did. Even in his sleep Draco always held back. The thought that Draco might not ever open his eyes again scared Harry even more than the thought of Draco one day rejecting him. He listened to his heartbeat, counting out each gentle thump it made. It was small, but it was something. 

 

Sometime throughout the night color slowly begins to come back to Draco's face. He lightly grasps Harry's hand back, his lips turning from the sickening blue back to a light pink. 

 

Harry of course had fallen asleep by that point, but was still curled tight into the other’s side the next morning when he woke. Harry hadn’t moved an inch since he fell asleep, and luckily hadn't had any nightmares either. 

 

Draco doesn't wake up, but there's obvious signs of improvement. His breathing and heart rates stronger, he's warmed back up, and, most of all, he was holding Harry back, his arms wrapped around him, holding Harry to himself. 

 

He nearly cried when he woke up and saw the dramatic changes. He couldn't help but smile, leaning up to kiss Draco’s cheek as he clings to him. “There you go Draco, you're doing so good. All you need to do is wake up,” His voice wasn't much higher than a whisper. 

 

Madame Pomfrey comes in and breathes a sigh of relief at Draco's drastic improvements. “Now all he needs to do is rest. He'll be alright, Harry,” She smiles before taking some notes and heading back into her office. 

 

As soon as she leaves the room, Harry corrects himself. “Scratch that. She said you need to sleep. Don’t wake up right now. Do it once you’re healed.” He kissed Draco’s cheek once more, and settled in. He simply held close to him, and tried to relax. 

 

Draco sleeps for about another hour before his eyes slowly open. At first he's blinded by the lights above his bed, but soon his vision clears. He looks around himself, confused. He tries to speak, but can't, his voice completely gone from the screaming. He sees Harry next to him and gives a small frown. He shouldn't be here. He should be dead. 

 

It was a good few minutes before Harry realized that Draco woke. But the second he noticed, he felt tears well up again. “You absolute  _ wanker _ .” He reaches up to cup the other's cheek, sitting up partially so he can see him better. “I love you.” He says confidently. “I'm so sorry that I doubted everything, I was so scared.” He strokes Draco’s cheek, taking in a deep breath. “I love you so much Draco.” 

 

‘Why am I here,’ Draco mouths, unable to speak. He backs away from the other, but as soon as he breaks contact he feels as though a thought and searing knives are stabbing him at once, causing him to clutch onto Harry, the pain dissipating as soon as he does so. 

 

“You almost died you prat,” He looks at Draco with tears in his eyes. “You  _ did _ die. I had to-” He chokes up and takes Draco’s hand, pressing gentle kisses to his knuckles. “Your breathing stopped,” He put his other hand over Draco’s heart. “I was so afraid.” He takes in a shaky breath. “I'm so sorry I tried to push you away, even if we crash and burn I  _ do _ love you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry I let this happen to you.” 

 

Draco coughs a few times. “You didn't want me,” He croaks, his voice barely there. 

 

“I always wanted you. I just didn't want you to stop wanting me and leave me behind.” He strokes Draco’s cheeks. “Just rest Draco, your voice needs to heal before you talk too much. I assume at least. I was the one telling you to wake up before Pomfrey told me you needed to sleep.”

 

“You're supposed to be a gryffindor. You're supposed to have courage and not be scared and even you are you do it anyways. That's what you do,” Draco says, feeling immensely confused.

 

“Technically I was supposed to be a Slytherin.” He says sheepishly, looking at him with a soft smile. “I understand if you don't want me now. But..” He lets out a breath. 

 

“I want you,” Draco says quietly. 

 

Harry gently presses a kiss to his cheek, reaching up and running his fingers over the other’s throat. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get there faster. You would have died without knowing that I loved you back.” 

 

Draco shrugs,  not caring much if he lived or not. “It wouldn't have been that big of deal if I did die,” He says with a small frown.

 

Harry looked at him heartbrokenly, his lips curled downwards in a frown. “Not that big a deal?” He asks, his voice soft yet shocked. 

 

“Yeah,” He mumbles. “It's really not.”

 

“It  _ is  _ a big deal.” Harry says softly, looking at him in disbelief. “How can you think it's not?” 

 

“Because it's me. I don't matter.” He looks anywhere but Harry, biting his lip. 

 

“You matter to me.” Harry says firmly. “Look at me Draco,” He murmurs, and gently tilts Draco’s chin up. “You promised me you wouldn't leave me..” 

 

“I'm sorry,” Is all Draco can say. 

 

Harry just shakes his head now, a disappointed expression on his face as he hugs the other. “Please don't die.” 

 

“I'll try not to,” He sighs, lying in Harry's arms. 

 

He didn’t want to accept that as an answer, but he relented. He runs his fingers through the other’s hair. “I felt it, you know? I felt you dying,” He put a hand over his own heart. “I started to feel weird, and..” He took in a deep breath. “And I knew.” 

 

“How did you find me?” Draco asks, looking up at Harry. 

 

“The map.” He says quietly, before patting at his pockets to find it. “My father and his friends made this when they were in school.” He holds up a pinky. “Promise not to tell anyone else about it? If you promise I’ll show you.”

 

Draco interlocks his pinky with Harry's. “Deal.”

 

Harry smiles at him, and clears his throat a bit. “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” He watches as the map’s contents appear, and shows Draco. “See? You can see where everyone and everything is here at Hogwarts. I knew if I took a wrong turn you could be even more likely to die, so.. I was very careful.” He rests his head on the other’s shoulder. 

 

Draco takes a long look at it and smiles. “So this is what you used to stalk me for all those years?”

 

Harry flushed. “I wouldn't call it stalking but.. Yeah. This is what I used.” He looks up at him with a shy smile. 

 

He let's out an airy laugh. “Well,  _ I'd  _ call it stalking.”

 

Harry let's out a chuckle, a smile on his face. “If you want to call it that I suppose we can. I prefer the term ‘selective attentiveness’.”

 

Draco rolls his eyes and ruffles Harry's hair. “Of course you do. So… what do we do now?”

 

“Well, now we wait for Pomfrey to discharge you. And then I think we need to go back to the room and talk.”

 

“She's not going to tell my mother about all this, right?” Draco says, a fearful look in his eyes. “She can't know. She'd have a heart attack.”

 

“She probably will but..” He bites his lip. “I’ll see if I can ask her not to. I'm not sure how much she’ll agree to though.”

 

Draco looks down in shame, knowing his mother would send for him to come home immediately. “Alright,” He sighs. 

 

Pomfrey comes out and as soon as she sees that the blonde is awake, she shoves multiple potions at him. “After what had happened last night I've decided that you can't be trusted on your own, Mr. Malfoy. I personally think the best course of action will be sending you to Saint Mungos as soon as this hex wears off, but your mother and I will have to discuss it,” She says, shuffling about as she checks different things. 

 

“Madam Pomfrey,” Harry cuts in, “This is all my fault. Can we please not inform Narcissa about this? I will keep him safe this time. I won't let him do anything like this, even if I have to handcuff him to me.”

 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but Mrs. Malfoy is his legal guardian. I'm in no position to be making decisions like this. Besides, two incidents two days in a row is too much. If anything it's up to the headmistress who should be down here any minute.” Pomfrey says, checking Draco's pulse and various other things. 

 

“The headmistress?” Draco asks, his eyes wide. “Please don't. It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm fine. I really am. Please don't tell my mother,” He pleads, sounding panicked. 

 

“Madam, Draco is technically of age now. He is a legal adult and he should be able to choose who he wishes to share his medical information with.” Harry says simply, shuffling up a bit. “The thought of upsetting his mother is distressing to him and it is causing his condition to worsen.”

 

She purses her lips. “You have a point. I do suppose it's up to Mr. Malfoy, though the headmistress must still be notified given it happened on school premises. I highly doubt she'll send you away. At most she'll want a talk and precautions set up around you,” She says, addressing Draco. 

 

“Okay,” He mumbles, staring at the tiles on the floor. 

 

Harry wraps an arm around Draco’s torso, pressing his lips to the other’s temple. “It’ll be alright,” He whispers, thanking his lucky stars that he was friends with Hermione, or else he wouldn’t even know that he had rights like that. 

 

“Despite how tempted I am to keep you here under my watch, Mr. Malfoy, I know Mr. Potter would dread staying here so you two may go back to your room.” She hands Harry various vials of potions. “Make sure he these once a day. And, if anything like this happens again you're staying here until I deem you safe and healthy enough to go,” She says sternly to Draco. He nods and looks to Harry. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Harry says, and gently takes the other’s hand. He helps Draco out of bed, putting the vials into his pockets. “I’ll make sure to keep him out of trouble this time.” He presses a kiss to the blonde’s cheek. “Like I said. Handcuffs. If he even thinks of getting more than a few steps away, I’ll cuff him.” 

 

Draco wants to challenge what Harry says, but decides against it, not wanting to be detained. “May we go, Harry?”

 

Harry of course wasn't going to be that strict on Draco. But Pomfrey didn't need to know that. “Mm, I suppose we can.” He says, and presses his lips to the other’s knuckle. “Are you hungry? We could swing by the kitchens?”

 

“No thank you. Unless you're hungry?” He says, walking away from the hospital wing, keeping contact with Harry as much as possible. 

 

“No, I'm not.” He says, and entwined their fingers. “How are you feeling? I don't think I've asked yet.” He takes in a slow breath. “And I hope you realize I was only exaggerating for Pomfrey. I won't handcuff you to me.” He then tries a teasing smirk, bumping Draco’s hip with his own. “I’d handcuff you to the bed if you were into that.”

 

Draco quietly laughs. “I'd rather you be handcuffed,” He jokes, bumping Harry in the hip as he had done to Draco. “I'm feeling alright. My throat is killing me and I'm really tired, but other than that I feel pretty okay.”

 

“Mm, I’d be up for that.” He says with a teasing wink. He presses his lips to the other’s cheek briefly, and walks towards their rooms. “Maybe we could get some tea in you, and then take a nap? I bet our bed is much more comfortable than the one in the Hospital wing.”

 

“I don't wanna sleep,” Draco complains. They soon reach the room and he mutters the password before dragging Harry in. They're only in the actual room for about three seconds before Draco holds both of Harry's cheeks and kisses him on the lips. 

 

Harry melts into it, his cheeks flushing as he wraps his arms around the other’s waist, kissing him deeply. It wasn’t very long into the kiss, that Harry started to smile. Making it nearly impossible to keep the kiss going. He pulled from it, that same bright smile on his face as he strokes his cheek. “I love you,” He whispers. He was still torn up about what happened, but he tried not to dwell on it for the moment. 

 

“I love you, too, Harry,” Draco whispers, kissing the other's cheek. “I'm so sorry for all the hell I've put you through.”

 

“Well, sometimes hell is worth it.” He wraps his arms around the other a bit tighter, hugging him to his chest. “C’mon,” He murmurs, leading Draco towards their bed. 

 

Draco falls onto the bed, dragging Harry on top of him. He pecks all over his face, keeping his hands in his hair. 

 

Harry runs his fingers down the other’s hips, a smile on his face as he feels all the gentle pecks. “I really think we need to talk Draco,” He whispers, pressing his lips to the other’s forehead. “As much as I want to snog the daylights out of you, we do need to talk.” 

 

“But snogging…” Draco pouts before sighing. He sits up and looks at Harry. “Okay, let's talk.”

 

He chuckles a bit, “We can snog after.” He sits up as well, and takes in a deep breath. “We need to talk about what happened. Both before this, and what we’re going to do now.” He lets the breath out. “I still feel horribly guilty about what happened when we were drunk. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for it.” He sits cross legged on the bed. “And everything that happened after is my fault in one way or another. I’m the reason we were in the Prophet - which would have landed you in the hospital wing if we hadn’t called Pomfrey up here. I’m the reason-” He chokes up a bit at the next part, “I’m the reason you almost died last night. And I’ll never forgive myself for that either.” 

 

“You're not the reason. That was my own choice,” Draco says, trying to convince the other of the truth. “I was on a downhill track long before this all happened. I wouldn't have a reason to live right now if it weren't for you and my mother, Harry. Without you I'd be dead for sure and it wouldn't be your fault then. None of this is your fault.”

 

He feels tears well up in his eyes, and furiously wipes at them. “You shouldn’t be the one to have to comfort me, you were the one who almost  _ died _ last night.” He let out a shaky breath, and stared at him. “I’m still never going to forgive myself, no matter how you explain it, I was the key factor in all of this. You say that without me you’d be dead for sure, but it looked like I was the reason you were almost dead anyway.” He looks at Draco seriously. “Is there anything you’d like to get off your chest?”

 

“I just want you to stop blaming yourself, Harry. Please. I don't like seeing you like this,” Draco whispers, wiping a tear off of Harry's cheek. He gives him a small smile. “It'll all be okay. I'm alive now. That's all that matters, right? That fact that I'm here and you're here and that we're together.”

 

“I suppose so, yeah.” He leans into the hand wiping the tear off his cheek. He lets out a slow breath, biting his lower lip. “I’ll try to keep looking forward, but I can’t promise that I won’t feel guilty sometimes.” 

 

“That's okay. I can't promise I'll always be happy and alright, but I'll try to come and talk to you when something wrong,” Draco says softly, stroking the other's cheek gently. 

 

“That sounds doable.” Harry smiles at him, and leans in to kiss his lips gently. He holds around Draco’s neck, gently running his fingers through the other’s hair. 

 

Draco's heart skips a beat as he kisses Harry back, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. He kisses him softly, taking it slow. 

 

Harry kept his kisses gentle, almost lazy as he gently started to press the other back into the bed, carefully coaxing him to lay down. “You mentioned handcuffs?” He teased, pulling back for just long enough to say that before kissing him once more. 

 

Draco smiles into the kiss, lying down. He deepens the kiss, pulling the other as close to him as possible. He feels impossibly warm with Harry on top of him. 

 

He practically lays on top of the other, using his hands to keep the majority of his upper body from crushing him. He was pressed flush against the other from his solar plexus down to his legs. 

 

Draco pushes Harry off of him for a second to chuck off his shirt, feeling over heated. He then pulls the other back on top, latching his lips onto his neck, kissing every inch of it. 

 

Harry fights a moan, biting his lower lip hard as Draco’s lips latch onto him. He felt like he was on fire, every inch of him that Draco touched sent a spark through his body. He gently rutted down into the other, letting out quiet gasps and moans. 

 

Draco keeps up the small kisses all over Harry’s neck, a shiver running through him when he feels the other begins to rut against him. 

 

He stoops lower, kissing his own way down Draco’s neck and chest. He presses featherlight kisses up and down each individual scars of sectumsempra, his fingers stroking Draco’s thighs as he does so. 

 

Draco watches Harry for a bit as he kisses him before throwing his head back and closing his eyes, just enjoying the feeling. He let's out a quiet whine of pleasure every now and then, trying to stay quiet. 

 

Harry smiled up at him, and gently nipped at his hip bones. “How far did you want to go this time, Draco? I’d be fine with just something small like this?” He presses a gentle kiss to the other’s inner thigh, tugging at his pants. Once the pants and boxers come off, he smiles, hitching the other’s legs up on his shoulders. 

 

“I… I don't know,” Draco says nervously. “Do whatever you'd like.”

 

“If I do something you don’t like, please tell me alright?” He kisses his inner thigh, running his hands up and down the other’s pale legs. “Or better yet, tell me what you want. Anything, Draco. Tell me.” He looks up at him with a cheeky smile. 

 

Draco bites his lip. “Just make me feel good,” He murmurs, looking down at the other. 

 

Harry doesn’t even hesitate. He licks a stripe across Draco’s perineum, using his hand to steadily pump the other’s cock. He smiles up at him, waiting for more direction as he continues to lick and stroke him. 

 

Draco let's out a loud moan, his hands automatically finding a way into Harry's hair. “Fuck,” He groans in pleasure, his hips thrusting up. 

 

He smiled, running his lips delicately across the other’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He trailed a slicked finger against the other’s rim, circling it gently as he bobs his head. He didn’t care who topped or bottomed, he was good to go either way. But he definitely wanted Draco to experience this. 

 

“Keep… keep going,” He says breathlessly, the new sensation being almost too much. 

 

He hums thoughtfully, sucking on just the tip as he presses his finger against Draco’s arse a bit more firmly, the very tip of it going inside before he withdraws it. The feeling was going to be a slow, almost agonizing pleasure. 

 

Draco let's out a high pitched moan at the feeling, trying to push himself back into the finger. He breaths heavily,  tightly holding Harry’s hair. 

 

He slowly kisses his way down Draco’s length, wanting to give his jaw a bit of a break. He accios some lube, knowing he packed himself some. Slicking up his fingers, he slides one finger inside of Draco to the first knuckle. “Too much? Or is that alright?”   

 

It stung a bit, but Draco liked the way it felt. “That's alright,” He breaths heavily. 

 

Harry continued to gently wiggle his finger, pulling it out before pushing it back in. He made sure to go just a fraction deeper each time, sucking the head of Draco’s cock as well. It wasn’t long before Harry had a full finger inside, and could seek out the place he knew would make the difference for Draco’s experience. He searched around for a bit, before pressing down onto Draco’s prostate. 

 

A shock of pure pleasure shoots down Draco's spine as he nearly screams at how amazing it feels. He moans Harry's name loudly, shaking.

 

“Good boy Draco,” Harry coos, making sure to press there in a sort of rhythm. Keeping up the pace, he continued to suck at the head of his cock, staring up at the other so he can get one of the best views of his life. 

 

Draco has his head thrown back, his hair strewn around him. Sweats dripping down his body and he's shaking quite a lot, breathing heavily as he moans Harry's name over and over again. 

 

“Do you want to do more?” He asks, starting to press a second finger inside with the first. He works both fingers in and out slowly, making sure to brush against his prostate a few times. 

 

It starts to sting quite a bit, but the pleasure masks it. He feels himself start getting close rather quickly. “St-stop,” He breaths. “I'm gonna cum.”

 

“Isn’t cumming a good thing?” Harry teased, but slowed his movements. He edged Draco right to the brink of his orgasm, and pulled back. “You’re beautiful, have I told you?”   

 

Draco whines a bit, part of him wishing the other hadn't had stopped. He smiles at him. “Thank you,” He says, sitting up. “Your turn?” 

 

Harry’s face brightens, and he begins to shuffle onto his back a bit. “I’d like a turn, yeah. Am I cumming or are you going to edge me too?” He smiles, and spreads his legs, about to let Draco do all the hard work. 

 

“Your choice.” Draco climbs on top of Harry, kissing him hard on the mouth. 

He unbuttons Harry's pants as they kiss, pushing them down. He then tugs at the others shirt, wanting it off. He pulls away from the kiss and pulls off Harry's shirt. /

 

He kissed back easily, letting Draco be as rough as he wanted. He ran his fingers through Draco’s hair as they kissed, tugging on it every so often as he tries to rut into the other’s thigh. He knew he was turned on, but he hadn’t realized just how much he needed touched until now. The suspense was driving him crazy. When Draco pulled back to take off his shirt, he bit his lower lip. “I think I want you to edge me.” 

 

“Alright,” Draco says with a bright smile, leaning down and licking the tip of Harry's dick. He does that of a while, gently lapping at it and kissing it, before taking as much as he can into his mouth, looking up with the other. 

 

He shudders, his cheeks flushing as he watches Draco’s enthusiastic approach to sucking cock. He gently runs his fingers through the other’s hair, trying so hard not to buck up into his mouth. 

 

Draco keeps going, bobbing his head up and down over Harry's length. He rubs Harry's thighs as he does so, his own saliva running down his chin. 

 

He arched himself upwards a bit, letting out a soft moan as he continued to bob his head. He reached up, and began to toy with one of his own nipples, just watching Draco as he bobs. 

 

Draco gets off of Harry's prick and moves back up to Harry's lips, kissing him slowly. 

 

Harry kisses back gently, his eyes fluttering closed as he does so. He cups the others jaw, a hum escaping him. “Do you wanna fuck me?” He asks calmly, kissing across his jaw teasingly. 

 

Draco stares down at the other a quiet, “Sure,” Escaping his lips as his cheeks get even redder. “How do we… um…” He makes a vague hand motion. 

 

He smiles up at the other, and kisses him a few times on the lips, just a few short pecks to try and keep him calm. “First you have to stretch me a bit so that it doesn’t hurt too much.” He takes Draco’s hand, and casts a lubrication charm. “You know how I was fingering you? Do the same to me.”

 

Draco gets back in between Harry's legs and nervously presses his index finger into Harry's arse. He curiously moves it in and out, looking up at Harry.

 

Harry grunts a bit at the initial press, the sting not that much of a surprise anymore. He hasn’t touched himself like this in forever, but it felt just as good. “Perfect Draco,” He murmurs, letting out gentle pants. “Now try and nudge the second finger in, but be careful not to shove it in okay?” He tried to relax himself, just letting Draco have most of the control.

 

Draco nods and slowly adds a second finger. He fingers Harry with slow strokes, feeling all of him. Draco begins gently lapping at Harry's member as he continues he ministrations. “Is this okay?” He asks, pausing for a second. 

 

“It’s so good,” He moans out after the other’s question, “Not much more and you can stop, okay?” He bites his lower lip. “But first, I want you to try and find something. You know that spot I found in you that when you press it you feel so good?” He waits for Draco’s nod before continuing. “Find that in me.” Harry already knew where his prostate was, had it memorized actually. But Draco had no clue. 

 

Draco gets a concentrated and determined look on his face before pressing different spots in Harry, trying to find the one he was talking about.

 

Harry watched his adorable concentrated facial expressions, and gently reached down to ruffle his hair a bit. “You’re getting close,” He says, feeling as though he was in heaven with how much special treatment his arse was getting. 

 

Draco shoots the other a smile before curiously probing at one spot that felt slightly different than the rest. He looks up at Harry, wanting to see his reaction. 

 

His head falls back, his back arching up as he lets out a puff of air from his chest. “Th-That’d be it.” He says shakily, biting his lower lip. He wiggled his hips a bit in an attempt to have Draco’s fingers rub against it again. “Think you can hit it with your dick?”

 

“I don't know,” Draco says biting his lip. “I've never done anything like this before, Harry. I don't think I'll be very good at it.” 

 

“I think you’ll be good. Besides, if you never do it, how are you going to get experience?” He smiles a bit, and spreads his legs further. “I think I’m ready, if you are.” He casts a protection charm, and smiles, “Just do what you think is right. I’ll give you pointers if it’s not good on my end.” 

 

Draco takes a deep breath and nods. He slowly presses himself into Harry, gasping at the new feeling. He stops after just his tip is in and looks down at Harry, quickly kissing his cheeks before pressing in farther.

 

Harry gasps a bit, and holds around the other’s neck. “I’m good, just stings a bit is all. I’ll be good.” He forces his muscles to relax, biting down on his lip. “So far so good.” He says, moaning when Draco pushes in deeper. “I hope you know I’ve never gone this far either.” 

 

Draco stops halfway in. “You haven't?”

 

“Nope. This’ll be a first for both of us. All I've had are my fingers and that muggle’s fingers.” He takes in a slow breath. “Why’d you stop?”

 

“Nothing,” Draco says with a small smile. He pressed into Harry until he's all the way in. He then leans down and kisses him, bringing a hand up to cup Harry's cheek. 

 

Harry whimpered a bit once Draco was fully inside, but the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. He kissed the other back, his arms snaking around his neck. “Didn't you say you liked to tie people up?” He questions, his cheeks flushing. “We could you know.” He puts his wrists together above his head. “Or you could just pin them here?”

 

Draco smirks and casts a quick wandless spell. His tie comes flying forward and he gently ties Harry's hands to the bedpost. He appreciates the view for a second before beginning to thrust in and out, moaning at the sensation.

 

He shivers at the feeling of the tie, and grins up at him. Once Draco starts to thrust, Harry’s mind is blown. Within the first two thrusts Draco hits his prostrate dead on, making Harry’s toes curl in ecstasy. “Oh fuck Draco!” He cried out, dropping his head heavily onto the bed. 

 

Draco doesn't know what he's doing. All he knows is that he's doing something right so he mimics the same motion, but harder. “How does it feel?” He asks breathily.

 

“It's good, it's so so good,” He whimpers out, gripping onto the tie as best he can.  

 

Draco smirks and switches every now and then from long, soft strokes to hard,short and fast strokes. He groans every now and then, the feeling almost too good. He pulls Harry's legs over his shoulders before beginning to pounds into him hard. 

 

Harry felt so overstimulated he nearly started tearing up. But it was a good feeling, his cock aching as he clenches down a bit on Draco’s prick. “T-Touch me, I’m about to cum,” He pants up, looking at Draco pleadingly. 

 

Draco reaches down and begins pumping Harry quickly, his thrusts becoming erratic as he himself starts coming close. He kisses Harry, moaning into his mouth. 

 

Harry kissed him back, his hips thrusting in an attempt to match Draco’s thrusts and thrust up into his hand. He whimpered into the kiss, cumming in long stripes up his stomach and chest. 

 

Draco legs out a long, strung out groan when he feels Harry clenching down into him. His thrusts slow as he cums in Harry, moaning his name. He hides his face in the crook of Harry's neck, breathing heavily. 

 

He pants slowly, trying to catch his breath as Draco slows. He slumps down onto the bed, a smile on his lips as he stares at Draco. “I can honestly say this was the best I’ve ever had.” He teased, hands still tied above his head. 

 

Draco pulls out of Harry and flops down next to him. He cuddles Harry's chest, not caring much about the cum smearing onto himself, and yawns. “It was the only I've ever had,” He says with a small laugh. “Still the best though.”

 

“I was kidding, you’re my only too, remember?” He kisses the other’s forehead, “Mind untying me before you get too comfortable, love?” He whispers against his hairline, a smile on his lips as he does so. 

 

Draco whines and flicks his wrist towards the tie, wandlessly making it come undone.  “I love you,” Draco smiles. 

 

“I love you too Draco,” He whispers, and wraps his arms around the other. He runs his fingers through the other’s hair, and hums thoughtfully. “We’re so gross.” He says, and motions to the cum drying between them. 

 

Draco laughs. “Just a little,” He says, a sleepy smile on his face.

 

Harry smiles at the sound of his laughter, wrapping his arms around him. “Who’d’ve thought Draco Malfoy would be a cuddler after sex?”  

 

“What else am I supposed to do? Tell you to get up and make me a sandwich?” He smirks. 

 

“Of course not.” He says, and smirks a bit, “I’ll just do it without you telling me to.” He teased, kissing his cheek. 

 

“You're too sweet,” Draco hums, his eyelids feeling heavy. 

 

“Sleep,” He murmurs, stroking his cheek. “I’ll be here when you wake up, alright? I promise.” 

 

“And if you aren't?” He asks curiously, feeling his heart skip a beat. 

 

“I can’t go anywhere you know. The hex? Not that I’d want to anyway.” He kisses his forehead. “But if I’m not here, then I’m out getting you breakfast.” 

 

“When will the hex go?” Draco murmurs, closing his eyes. 

 

“Maybe this week, maybe never. I’d like it to end at some point though. That way we can be together by choice,” He kisses his hairline. “What about you?”

 

“I like having an excuse to always be with you,” He whispers, a yawn escaping his lips. 

 

“You don’t need an excuse to be with me,” He whispers, a smile on his lips as he does so. 

 

“True,” Draco mumbles, feeling himself slip further and further away from consciousness. 

 

Harry closes his own eyes, stroking his fingers through Draco’s hair as he tries to sleep himself. “Goodnight,” He whispers. 

 

“Night,” Draco says before falling asleep. 

  
He takes much longer to fall asleep than Draco does, but eventually Harry drifts off as well. 


	14. The Epilogue

 

The curse was long gone after just a few weeks. They had to call in a healer, and it was revealed that the reason the curse took such a drastic hold on Draco, and not Harry, is because of how hard Draco clung to their previous relationship. Harry was more than willing to move on, but Draco wanted things back to what he deemed normal, and therefore suffered. A few months later, Harry was getting ready to surprise Draco. He had been planning this for a while now, and finally got around to it. He was going to ask Draco to move in with him. They never talked about their plans after school, not really. They talked about what each of them wanted to do with their lives - Harry wanted to teach, or maybe just help out at the shop. But they never talked about their life  _ together _ . But today Harry was going to take a stab in the dark, and just go for it. He knew that if he didn’t, no one would. Draco was rather cryptic like that. He’d rather their relationship end, than have to put himself on the line like this. “Draco?” He calls out, a smile on his face. “I think we should talk.” 

 

Draco hearts drops, fearing the worst from those words. He was walking outside on the campus with Harry, hand in hand. He puts a fake smile on his face, looking up at him. “Sure, what's going on, Harry?”

 

“It's about us. Our plans. For after Hogwarts.” He takes in a deep breath, and looks over at the other with a gentle smile. “You know I love you right?”

 

“Of course,” Draco says, squeezing Harry's hand. “I don't really know what I personally am going to do honestly. I don't have much.” He sighs. 

 

“Which is why I thought we should have this talk.” Harry smiles, and brings Draco’s hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckle. “We’ve been together for a while now. And.. Well since I knew you for so long, it was kind of like starting on the twelfth date.” He takes in a deep breath. “When you think of life after Hogwarts, what do you think?”

 

“Poverty. Living in a box. Not being able to get a job. The usual,” Draco says lightheartedly despite there being truth to his words. “What about you?”

 

Harry bites his lower lip, nervously stroking Draco’s hand. “Well.. I think of the usual too.” He clears his throat, his cheeks getting a bit pink. “I think of me and you.” He adds quietly, before pressing a kiss to his knuckles once more, trying to use this to calm his own nerves. “Am I in your little box living with you?” He asks, a sheepish smile on his face. 

 

Draco hums thoughtfully. “I see you living in a mansion and visiting my box. You're far too good to be living in a box, lovely.” Draco kisses his cheeks. 

 

“Well, maybe you could come live in my mansion with me?” He offers, a slight smile on his lips. He hums at the kisses on his cheeks. He presses his own kiss to the other’s nose. 

 

“Oh?” He says curiously, looking at Harry. “If I did live in your mansion I think I'd be quite a bother. I'd use up all your good soap and eat all your sweets before saying I didn't do it,” Draco grins. 

 

Harry could feel his lips curl into a wider smile, “I think I could live with that.” He kisses his lips gently, just a brief brush of lips. “Is this a deal?” He asks quietly. “Do you want to live with me? My house may not be a mansion.. But it’s more than enough for us.” 

 

“We could live in my box for all I care,” Draco murmurs before pressing his lips back onto Harry's for a bit of a longer kiss before pulling away.

 

He smiles wider, and wraps his arms around the other in a tight hug. “I can’t wait to show you the place. It.. It’s going to need a lot of work. It’s Grimmauld place.” 

 

Draco legs out a short laugh. “My family's from there. How do I always end up back in a full circle?” He shakes his head before resting it on Harry's shoulder. 

 

“It’s my Godfather’s old home. He left it to me. I think he’d like it if we fixed it up.” He runs his fingers through Draco’s hair, a happy hum escaping him. 

 

“Let's do it then,” Draco smiles, leaning into Harry's touch. 

 

Harry kissed him deeply, “Thank you,” He whispers, resting his forehead against the other’s. 

 

“No need to thank, darling. I do think it's nearly time for dinner though. We should head back,” He says. .”

 

“You’re right, shall we get going then?” Harry takes Draco’s hand in his own, squeezing it gently as they make their way towards the Great Hall. 

 

“We shall.” Draco kisses Harry's cheek and looks at the castle where they met. He thinks of all that has happened and has decided he wouldn't change a thing if it led to this. Not a single bit of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks! It's been a wild ride, but we hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
